


Kurzgeschichtensammlung

by Geschichten_Welt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, kurzgeschichten, sammlung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 32,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geschichten_Welt/pseuds/Geschichten_Welt
Summary: Eine Ansammlung von voneinander unabhängigen Kurzgeschichten





	1. Leaving the world

I will love you  
till the end of time  
if time doesn't divide us  
then society surely will

No one understands us,  
what we are and what we want  
Isn't ist odd  
that humans never realize what is directly in front of them?

Shouldn't there be a way  
to show them what is important?  
I would really want them to realize   
how my love is not wrong like they say

Maybe there is no other way  
humans are just too dumb to realize  
I hate the whole world  
There is just one way to end it all

Leaving this world


	2. Auf dem Ball

Allmählich füllte sich der Saal. Viele Herren und Damen unterhielten sich um sich neu auszutauschen. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue fanden sich wieder tausende ein, die hier ruhig feierten.

Einer darunter war Jean de Mort. Jedes Jahr war er wieder unter den Gästen. Doch keiner der Anwesenden wusste genau wer er war, woher er kam als was er arbeitete. Doch sein Name lies daraus schließen, dass er ein Adliger war. Das reichte den meisten schon um ihn zu akzeptieren. Natürlich hatte er auch vorzügliche Manieren, weshalb ihm die Frauen zu Füße lagen.

Doch hinter seinem perfekten Antlitz und seinen vorzüglichen Manieren, versteckte sich ein weinendes Gesicht.

Dieses Leben was er führt ist nicht für jeden etwas, denn es währet ewig.

Er war vom Teufel geprägt und sollte niemals glücklich sein. Niemals glücklich in diesem ewig währenden Leben.

Aber er war viel lieber unglücklich als tot. Denn nach seinem Tod würde seine Seele sich für immer in Luft auflösen. Dann wäre es so als ob er niemals existiert hätte. Davor fürchtete er sich mehr als alles andere.

 

Den einsamen Tod.


	3. Bloody War

Blut überall.  
Kampfgeräusche.  
Sterbende Schreie.  
Tote Körper.

Dies sind die Folgen eines schrecklichen Krieges. Eines Krieges, den niemand gewinnen kann. Niemand wird am Ende glücklich sein.  
Jeder Mensch wünscht sich deshalb jemanden, der dies stoppt. Einen Engel, der alle rettet und die verlorenen Seelen zurückbringt.  
Doch es gibt keinen solchen Engel. Niemanden, der einen rettet.  
Es gibt nur den Teufel auf Erden, Diejenigen, die einen in Versuchung führen. Die Menschenfresser. Sie essen ganz langsam deine Gefühle auf bis du dich ganz leer an fühlst.  
Diejenigen, die dir das liebste im Leben wegnehmen. Dann kannst du nur noch den sterbenden Worten zuhören bis sie ganz verstummen und du ganz allein bist.  
Diejenigen, die dein Heim zerstören und dir das Leben schwer machen. Dann hast du nirgendwo mehr hinzugehen.  
Die Teufel machen dein Leben zur Hölle auf Erden.  
Die Erde wird in Flammen aufgehen.  
Die Welt wird sich ihrem Ende nähern.  
Nur wegen diesen Teufeln.  
Wir brauchen Engel.  
Engel, die unsere Welt von diesen Teufeln bereit, ohne dass sie in Flammen aufgeht.  
Doch wo mögen sie sein?  
Sie sind so selten und so versteckt.  
Warum sucht sie nicht jemand und bringt sie zu uns?


	4. Dunkelheit

Das einzige was ich sah war Dunkelheit.  
Dunkelheit in ihrer ganzen Schönheit.  
Schon immer habe ich mich von ihr angezogen gefühlt. Sie gab mir etwas, das vieles im Leben mir nicht gab. Das klingt reichlich merkwürdig, ich weiß. Aber es ist nun mal so.  
Niemand hat das je verstanden.   
Bis auf einen.  
Ja…. Bis auf einen…  
Aber diese eine wurde brutal von mir weggerissen durch die Klauen des Todes.  
Noch immer trauere ich über diesen größten Verlusts meines Lebens.  
Den größten? Aber ja. Nie liebte ich jemanden so sehr wie ihn.  
Seine blonden Haare, seine Liebenswürdigkeit und die Liebe in seinen Augen. Diese Sachen werde ich nie vergessen.   
Doch genauso wenig kann ich nicht seinen ängstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht vergessen im Angesicht des Todes. Diese schreckliche Angst in seinen Augen verfolgt mich.  
Wovor hat er Angst hatte? Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vor dem Tod sicherlich nicht. Niemand würde ihm ein Leben im Paradies verwehren. Er tat immer das richtige und half wo er konnte.  
Vielleicht hatte er ja auch Angst mich allein zu lassen.  
Wusste er, dass es mir danach so schlecht gehen würde?  
Ahnte er schon, dass ich es nicht ohne ihn schaffen würde?  
Denn das tue ich auf jeden Fall nicht. Ich möchte wieder bei ihm sein.  
Für immer und ewig.  
Immer stirbt jemand früher. Die Ewigkeit seines Lebens mit jemanden zu verbringen ist unmöglich. Das Leben ist immer ungerecht. Egal was man macht.   
Ich verstehe nur nicht warum.  
Warum musste er so früh aus seinem Leben gerissen werden? Aus seinem Leben mit mir.   
Warum ich ihm nicht folge?  
Vielleicht weil ich Angst vor ihm habe.   
Ich werde sicherlich nicht ins Paradies kommen. Ich bin kein reiner Engel so wie er. Ich muss für meine Taten Buße tun. Also ziehe ich mich zurück.  
In die Dunkelheit, die ich so sehr liebe. Von allen anderen abgeschottet.  
Es ist vielleicht besser so. Dann kann ich niemanden mehr verletzen und mich auch niemand mehr.


	5. Halloween

Halloween.  
Ein ganz normaler Feiertag.  
So meinen die meisten zumindest.  
Doch so normal ist es gar nicht.

Ich ging wie immer am Mittag die Straßen entlang. Die Schule war aus und ich war heil froh darüber. Ich hasste die Schule. Einfach alles daran. Klar wusste ich, dass sie nützlich war. Deshalb ging ich ja hin. Aber leiden konnte ich sie auf gar keinen Fall.  
Jedenfalls lief ich deshalb auch immer an einem Friedhof vorbei. Dieser Friedhof war allerdings etwas anders. Auf normalen fand man ja meistens Gräber mit Blumen oder irgendwelchen anderen Sachen darauf. Bei diesem Friedhof waren die Gräber vollkommen frei von solchem Zeug. Alles war grau, schwarz und ab und zu auch mal weiß.  
Richtig schön!  
Ich machte Friedhöfe ja schon immer. Sie symbolisierten den Tod und das Leben danach. Das gefiel mir unheimlich gut! Aber es gab auch noch etwas anderes merkwürdiges an diesem Friedhof. Die Leute sagten, dass man hier nachts ein komisches Leuchten sehen kann. Niemand weiß woher es kommt oder was es ist. Ich persönlich habe es noch nie gesehen, weil ich nachts nie auf diesem Friedhof war.  
Diesmal musste ich auf dem Weg daran vorbei allerdings stoppen. Ich ging an den Zaun und sah ganz genau hin.  
Ganz weit hinten zwischen den Bäumen erschien ein kleines Leuchten. Jetzt war ich baff. War das etwa das Licht von dem die Leute sagen es würde nachts auftauchen?  
Es war doch aber gar nicht Nacht. Es war Mittag! Also warum war da dieses Licht?  
Vorsichtig stieg ich über den Zaun. Jeder normale Mensch wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich abgehauen. Ich nicht! Ich hatte vor so etwas eigentlich keine Angst. Nen' Grund dafür gibt es eigentlich nicht. Ich hab einfach keinen.  
Also ging ich weiter auf das Licht zu. Ich bekam jetzt schon eine Gänsehaut. Mein Gott war ich aufgeregt! Bei jedem meiner Schritte knackten irgendwelche Zweige unter meinen Füßen. Ich musste mich leider durch einen Mini-Wald kämpfen, denn ich hatte nicht sonderlich Lust Friedhofsbesuchern entgegen zu kommen. Die würden mich nur ansprechen und mich in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Also kämpfte ich mich an den Bäumen vorbei. Das licht schien immer näher in Reichweite zu kommen. Und dann hörten die Bäume plötzlich auf und ich stand auf einer Lichtung.  
Vor mir das leuchtende Licht, was so vielen Angst machte.  
Vor mir stand nun...  
Ein Mann in einem schwarzen Mantel und einer Laterne in der Hand. Sein Gesicht konnte ich nicht erkennen, denn er hatte die Kapuze seines Mantels aufgesetzt.  
Wie versteinert stand ich nun da. Jetzt war ich auch sicherlich etwas eingeschüchtert. Der Mann war nämlich ziemlich groß.  
Er stand auch einfach nur da. Das machte mich ja nur noch mehr nervös! Verdammt noch mal! Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung was ich machen soll!  
Ganz langsam verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. Das löste nur noch mehr Panik in mir aus. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht davon rennen. Meine Füße waren wie festgenagelt. Die von dem Mann jedoch anscheinend nicht. Denn er machte ganz langsam Schritte auf mich zu.  
Was hatte er jetzt nur vor?  
Was sollte ich nur machen?  
Warum half mir keiner?  
Warum musste ich auch nur unbedingt dem Licht folgen?  
Nun stand der Mann dicht vor mir. Nun konnte ich allerdings sein Gesicht erkennen.  
Meine Güte sah der gut aus! Seine Gesichtszüge hatten etwas mehr weibliches. Seine Haare warm vollkommen weiß. Jedoch war er keineswegs alt. Geschätzt würde ich sagen Anfang 20. Die Länge seiner Haare konnte ich nicht sagen. Sie gingen allerdings über seine Schultern. Der Rest war natürlich im Mantel.  
Er lächelte mich immer noch an. Noch immer war ich vollkommen starr.  
Dann... ganz langsam... breitete er seine Arme aus. Ich konnte nur in sein Gesicht sehen. Ich traute mich gar nicht woanders hinzusehen. Es hatte so etwas beruhigendes an sich, das alles andere dagegen vollkommen angst einflößend war. Ich weiß nicht woher dieses wohlwollende Gefühl kam. Das einzigste was ich wusste war, dass es sich toll an fühlte und ich niemals mehr woanders hin gucken wollte. Niemals mehr in meinem Leben.  
Ganz langsam und sanft legte der Mann nun seine Arme um mich. Dann drückte er mich fest an sich. Sein unfassbarer Geruch überwältigte mich. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was mit mir los war, aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Dann wurde alles dunkel vor meinen Augen.  
Ich sah nur noch Dunkelheit.  
Und dies geschah am 31. Oktober.  
An Halloween.


	6. Theaterstück France

Personen  
Die Prinzessin – Marquis de Sade – der König – Zeitungsjunge

Akt I  
Szene I

Die Lichter schienen auf den gefüllten Ballsaal. Die vielen Menschen tummelten sich auf der Tanzfläche. Und bewegten sich grazil hin und her und drehten sich ab und zu einmal im Kreis. Die Stimmung war wundervoll entspannt und alle waren voller Freude. Das warme helle Licht der großen goldenen Kronleuchter erfüllten den ganzen Raum und tauchte alles in ein goldgelb. Die wenigen Möbel, die den Raum zierten, aufgrund der großen Tanzfläche, waren auch in einem dunklen gelb gehalten. Das verstärkte die sonnige Atmosphäre und die Freude nur. Das einzige Gesicht was allerdings nicht in die schöne Stimmung passte, war das eines Mädchens. Sie stand an der Seite des Raums und sah den anderen beim Tanzen zu. Ihr wunderschönes Gesicht sah traurig zu den Tanzenden.  
Die Prinzessin steht abseits von den Tanzenden, sieht traurig aus

Marquis de Sade   
sieht sie, bahnt sich einen Weg durch die Tanzenden bis er vor ihr steht  
Prinzessin! Wie schön euch hier zu sehen. Ich dachte schon ihr wärt nicht gekommen.

Die Prinzessin   
Aber natürlich bin ich gekommen. Es ist meine Pflicht als Prinzessin an diesem Ball teilzunehmen.

Marquis de Sade   
lacht  
Ihr hört euch nicht an als ob ihr euch freuen würdet, eure Hoheit.

Die Prinzessin   
Nun ich bin in der Tat nicht freiwillig hier, aber mir bleibt da keine andere Wahl.

Marquis de Sade   
Oh es schmerzt mich wirklich, dass ihr so einen Groll gegen mich hegt und, dass ihr keinen Gefallen an der Feier finden könnt.

Die Prinzessin   
Ich habe niemals erwähnt, dass ich einen Groll gegen euch hege Marquis. Nur ich könnte weitaus wichtigeres tun als hier zu feiern.

Marquis de Sade   
Nun, das ist wirklich bemerkenswert, dass ihr lieber euren Pflichten nachgeht als zu feiern. So etwas ist ja selten.

Die Prinzessin   
Man sollte durchaus wissen wo seine Prioritäten liegen Marquis. Meine Pflichten sind wichtig, denn später möchte ich eine gute Königin sein.

Marquis de Sade   
Nun, dass ist sehr lobenswert, aber ihr werdet doch sicher einen fähigen Ehemann an der Seite haben, der euch helfen wird bei euren Arbeiten.

Die Prinzessin   
Man kann sich nicht immer auf die Männer verlassen. Wenn mein Glück mich verlässt, sucht mein Vater mir einen Trunkenbold heraus, der auf seine Arbeit spuckt.

Marquis de Sade   
Das könnte passieren, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass euer Vater vernünftig genug ist.

Die Prinzessin   
Man kann nur hoffen.  
geht nach rechts ab

Marquis de Sade   
sieht ihr noch einige Sekunden nach, gestellt sich dann zu den Tanzenden

Das Orchester beginnt „Sinfonie Nr.45“ von Joseph Haydn zu spielen und die vielen Menschen auf der Tanzfläche beginnen dazu zu tanzen.

Szene 2

Wenn man den Tanzsaal nach draußen verlässt, gelangt man auf eine Terrasse mit weißen Steinen. An den Seiten stehen wunderschöne Blumen in weißen Vasen mit schwarzen verschnörkelten Verzierungen. Von der Terrasse aus kann man in den dunklen Wald gehen. Die Laubbäume stehen dicht nebeneinander und daher gibt es auch keinen Pfad, der durch den Wald führt.

Die Prinzessin   
kommt von links auf die Terrasse hinauf, seufzt laut  
Wie ich diesen Marquis de Sade verabscheue. Man erzählt sich doch nur schlimme Sachen über ihn. Entführung junger Mädchen, Folterung und noch andere. Man sagt er hätte Freude am Blut und Schmerzen anderer. Ist das denn menschlich? Aber auch niemand vermag diese Gerüchte zu überprüfen um ihn wenn nötig aufzuhalten. Nicht einmal mein Vater, der König, will eine Überprüfung durchführen lassen.  
seufzt  
Ich muss ihm unbedingt aus dem Weg gehen. Ich fürchte mich vor ihm und seinem Heim. Das einzige was ich hoffen kann ist, dass er nicht auf die Idee kommt bei meinem Vater um meine Hand anzuhalten. Er erfüllt leider alle Bedingungen und mein Vater wäre sicherlich nicht abgeneigt.  
raschelndes Geräusch ertönt  
Was war das?  
sieht sich um, blickt zur rechten Seite der Bühne  
Dort hinten ist etwas. Ich glaube... Es ist ein Mann! Er scheint verletzt zu sein. Ich muss ihm helfen!  
geht laufend nach links ab

Der König   
kommt auf die Terrasse, blickt sich um  
Wie merkwürdig! Der Marquis sagte mir doch, dass meine Tochter hier heraus gekommen sei. Hat er etwa gelogen? Oder ist sie etwa gar in den dunklen Wald gelaufen zu dieser späten Stunde? Nein so etwas Dummes würde sie nicht wagen, aber wo ist sie dann?  
sieht sich suchend um, hat einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck  
es ertönt ein hoher Schrei  
schreckt zusammen, sieht panisch in den Wald, geht laufend nach links ab

Marquis de Sade   
erscheint auf der Terrasse, hat einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht, geht rechts ab zurück in den Ballsaal

Szene III

Eine lange dunkle Straße liegt friedlich da. Einige Menschen stehen vor Geschäften und unterhalten sich. Man sieht eine Fleischerei, ein Blumengeschäft, ein Buchladen und ein kleines Lokal mit Tischen davor. Es herrscht ein reges Treiben und die Stimmung ist sehr angenehm. Im Hintergrund läuft eine komplett schwarz gekleidete Person und versucht keinem anderen Menschen zu begegnen. 

Zeitungsjunge   
erscheint laufend von links kommend auf der Straße  
Die Schlagzeile! Die Prinzessin wurde ermordet. Nach einem mark-erschütternden Schrei fand der König die Prinzessin tot auf dem Waldboden. Ihr Leichnam war in mehrere tausend Teile zerstückelt. Der König verfällt nun in tiefe Trauer und sieht sich nicht mehr im Stande weiter zu regieren. Die Räte sind ratlos. Außerdem! Marquis de Sade wird gesucht. In seinem Schloss fand man leichen von vermissten jungen Mädchen. Die Eltern fordern sie höchst Strafe.

Adliger   
geht zum Jungen, gibt ihm einen silbernen Taler  
Zeitungsjunge Danke werter Herr!  
steckt den Taler ein, gibt ihm eine Zeitung, geht dann nach rechts ab, ruft dabei noch „Schlagzeile“

Adliger   
blättert die Zeitung auf, liest sich still alles durch

Verkäuferin   
tritt von vor ihrem Blumenladen neben den Adligen  
Schreckliche Sache oder? Viele meinen, dass der Marquis de Sade am Tod der Prinzessin Schuld hat. Er hat schon so vielen Mädchen das Leben genommen.

Adliger   
Das ist wahr, aber man weiß mit Sicherheit, dass er im Ballsaal war, als es passierte. Er kann die Tat also nicht begangen haben.

Verkäuferin   
Nun man nimmt an, es könnte vielleicht ein Diener des Marquis gewesen sein. Allerdings scheint mir diese Idee unsinnig, denn davon hätte er ja keinen Vorteil. Wenn er wirklich, wie man sagt, Freude hat zu töten, macht es keinen Sinn es nicht zu sehen.

Adliger   
nickt  
Für wahr. Es muss jemand unbekanntes gewesen sein.

Verkäuferin   
Wir sollten alle sehr vorsichtig sein. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wollte er nicht nur die Prinzessin töten.  
Der Vorhang wird herunter gelassen. 

Akt I - Ende


	7. Darkness

Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne schienen über den Horizont und tauchten das Land in ein Meer von hellen rot und orange. In der Luft lag etwas Beruhigendes und man konnte wunderbar den Geräuschen der Natur zuhören.  
Die Vögel sangen ihr Gute-Nacht-Lied, bevor sie sich in den Baumwipfeln zur Ruhe setzten. Der aufkommende Abendwind raschelte in den Bäumen und Sträuchern des nahe gelegenen Waldes. Leises Trappeln der kleinen Waldtiere war zu hören und man merkte, dass sich die Welt in diesem Teil der Erde daran machte schlafen zu gehen.  
Das Feld lag nun einfach nur so da bis die Schritte eines Mannes die einkehrende Stille durchbrachen. Er kam durch den dichten Wald direkt auf das Feld gestampft. Seine Bekleidung bestand aus einer langen schwarzen Robe. Sein Gesicht war durch die tief gezogene Kapuze nicht zu erkennen, jedoch durch die breiten Schultern und der Größe konnte man sehr gut erkennen, dass es ein Mann ist. Seine Haltung war leicht geduckt und man hätte meinen können, dass er einen Buckel gehabt hätte, dies war jedoch schlecht zu beweisen solange seine Robe alles verdeckte.  
Mit jedem weiteren Schritt auf dem Feld näherte er sich der alten Kathedrale direkt gegenüber vom Wald.   
Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne schienen über das große Dach, welches fast die Höhe der beiden seitlich liegenden Türme erreichte. Das Dach bestand aus vielen unzähligen dunkel-blauen Ziegeln, welche in den Sonnenstrahlen leicht glitzerten.  
Die beiden Türme hatten einen acht eckigen Grundriss und behielten ihn auch bis zur letzten Etage. Beide Türme haben seitlich liegende Eingänge, die jedoch von vorne kaum zu sehen sind.  
Neben dem Haupttor sind auf beiden Seiten Aushöhlungen in denen jeweils eine Statue steht. Rechts die heilige Jungfrau Maria, links der heilige Paulus.  
Das große Haupttor in der Mitte ist pechschwarz. Beim näheren Hinsehen kann man die fein eingearbeitete Verzierung sehen. Sie besteht aus vielen Rosen mit langen Stielen, die bis zum Boden reichen.  
Die hellgraue Wand wird durch viele Fenster unterbrochen, deren Glas oft aus kunstvoll gearbeiteten Mosaiken besteht. Am auffälligsten ist das große runde Fenster über dem Haupttor. Das Mosaik stellt ein Flammenmeer und weiße Wolken dar, als Symbol für Himmel und Hölle. Die beiden werden nur durch eine dünne Linie getrennt, was den schmalen Grat zwischen Gut und Böse zeigt.  
Langsam näherte sich der Mann der wunderschönen Kathedrale.  
Mit kräftigen Schlägen hämmerte er gegen das Haupttor.  
Minuten verstrichen und es passierte gar nichts. Der Mann zeigte jedoch keine Reaktion von Ungeduld und blieb regungslos stehen.  
Dann endlich öffnete sich das schwere Tor mit einem lauten Quietschen.  
Ein Mann in seinen 60-igern schob einen Teil seines Körpers heraus und blickte den Mann misstrauisch an.   
Der ältere Mann trägt eine dunkelbraune Kutte. Sein Gesicht war mit Falten besetzt, die sein Alter deutlich machten. Der graue Haarschopf unterstützte dies nur. Die warmen braunen Augen sahen weiterhin misstrauisch zu dem Mann und das Misstrauen steigerte sich nur, je länger die nun anhaltende Stille dauerte.  
„Vater ich habe eine Nachricht für euch!“  
Der alte Mann, der Abt dieser Kirche, blickte den fremden Mann feindselig an. Seine braunen Augen waren nur noch Schlitze und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Ihm gefiel das ganz und gar nicht.  
„Und was ist das für eine Nachricht?“, fragte der Abt mit seiner dunklen immer noch mit Misstrauen triefenden Stimme.  
„Wollt ihr mich nicht vielleicht erst einmal hinein bitten?“  
Die Stimme des Mannes war noch dunkler als die des Abtes. Sie war auch mehr ein Krächzen, so als ob er seit Tagen nicht gesprochen hätte und es nun zum ersten Mal wieder tat. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er dieses Krächzen beibehielt.  
Seufzend öffnete der Abt das große Tor ein weiteres Stück und trat zurück damit der Fremde eintreten könnte.  
Die prachtvolle Innenhalle erinnerte mehr an einen langen Gang. Am Ende stand ein großer Alter und oben war wieder ein großes rundes Fenster mit demselben fein gearbeiteten Mosaik wie zuvor auf der Vorderseite der Kathedrale. Durch die ganze Halle zogen sich 2 reihen von kunstvoll gearbeiteten Säulen, die die Decke stützen. Die Säulen sind mit eingemeißelten Rosen überseht wie bereits zuvor das Tor, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass der untere Teil mit Flammenornamenten besetzt ist.  
Der Raum war einfach wunderschön.  
Als der fremde Mann drinnen war, schloss der Abt das Tor schließt.  
„Also wie lautet eure Nachricht?“  
Der Abt sah keinen Sinn darin weiter hinein zu gehen. Er plante nicht seinen Gast lange willkommen zu heißen. Er traute ihm nicht und er hatte auch schon ein schlechtes Gefühl was die Nachricht betraf.  
Der Fremde sah sich im Raum um, dass drehte er sich zu dem Abt um.  
„Mein Meister schickt mich. Er sagt er verkürzt die Frist um 5 Tage.“  
Der Abt sah ihn schockiert an. Seine Augen waren geweitet und strahlten eine gewisse Angst aus.  
„Er verkürzt die Frist? Aber wir hatten uns doch auf 3 Wochen geeinigt!“  
Der Abt konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wie konnte er das nur machen? Nun hatten sie 5 Tage weniger zum überlegen und planen.  
„Nun er ist sehr ungeduldig und möchte nicht noch länger warten Er möchte seine Pläne endlich in die Tat umsetzen.“  
Der alte Abt seufzte und nickte zwingender Weise.   
Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er sollte lieber nicht den Zorn der 3 Brüder heraufbeschwören, das brachte nur Unheil und vielleicht sogar den Tod.  
„Nun gut! Richtet aus, dass wir es zur Kenntnis nehmen.“  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Abt das Tor wieder und deutete dem Boten der Nachricht damit an wieder zu gehen. Dieser Schritt brav hinaus, allerdings drehte er sich noch einmal zum Abt um. Der Abt sah ihn wütend an und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wieder zusammen.  
„Ich möchte euch nur noch eines sagen!“, sagte der Bote mit einem warnenden Ton.   
„Legt euch nicht mit uns an, das würde euch nicht bekommen.“  
Die Augen des Fremden begannen rot zu glühen und mit jedem weiteren Wort wurde es intensiver. Sobald er zu Ende gesprochen hatte verschwand das Glühen und es war wieder unmöglich seine Augen ausfindig zu machen.  
Der Fremde machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt in die nun angebrochene Nacht hinaus und hinterließ einen vollkommen mit den Nerven fertigen Abt.  
Der Abt schloss so schnell er konnte das Tor und sah niedergeschlagen auf eine der Säulen.   
Nun hatten sie fünf Tage weniger. Das war fast eine Woche! Dabei hatten sie doch noch so viel zu tun.  
Schweigend ging der Abt durch eine der vielen Türen, die an beiden Seiten vorhanden waren. Der nun kommende Gang hatte keine weiß gestrichenen Wände wie die Halle, sondern er bestand aus grauem nackten Stein. Die Steine waren unförmig und bildeten daher keine glatte Wand. Der ganze Gang wirkte daher erdrückend und war für niemanden mit Platzangst geeignet.  
Der Abt ging vorsichtig um nicht über einen Stein zu stolpern. Schon bald hatte er das Ende erreicht und schritt nun in den nächsten Raum. Dieser war ziemlich ungewöhnlich für diese Kathedrale. Die Wände bestanden genau wie im Gang auch aus unförmigen Steinen. Der ganze Raum war nicht besonders groß. Die hintere Wand war voll mit Regalen in denen Bücher standen, auf der linken Seite war ein einfaches graues Klappbett, auf der rechten Seite stand eine riesige Säule. Sie war nicht mit der Decke verbunden sondern sie wurde extra hier her geräumt um einen gewissen Zweck zu erfüllen. Dieser Zweck bestand darin eine Person, oder besser gesagt ein Wesen, fest zu halten, welches daran gekettet.  
Ganz langsam näherte sich der Abt der Säule und damit auch dem Wesen.  
Das Wesen hatte die Statur eines Menschen, jedoch war nicht viel zu erkennen, da es eine Robe trug. Es war exakt dieselbe Robe, die auch der fremde Bote getragen hatte, eine pechschwarze, dessen Kapuze auch das Gesicht verdeckte.   
Sobald der Abt ungefähr fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt war, hörte man ein Fauchen unterhalb der Kapuze wie von einer Katze.  
Der Abt lächelte plötzlich verständnisvoll. In der Nähe des Wesens verhielt er sich sehr vorsichtig. Dies war dringend von Nöten, wenn er es nicht aufregen wollte. Das Fauchen war ein klares Zeichen für ihn gewesen und sofort änderte er seine Laune in Freundlichkeit.  
„Aber, aber meine Liebe! Nun regt euch doch nicht auf. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung!“, sagte der Abt beruhigend.  
Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn jetzt böse anguckte, obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.  
„An euch klebt der Geruch einer meiner Brüder.“  
Die Stimme des Wesens klang unmenschlich und erinnerte an das Zischen einer Schlange, jedoch war der weibliche Teil in der Stimme nicht zu überhören.  
„Nun ich hatte gerade Besuch von einem, allerdings kann ich euch seinen Namen nicht nennen.“  
Das Wesen holte tief Luft und sog den Geruch des Fremden ein. Es war ein wunderbarerer Geruch und sie atmete wohlig seufzend aus.  
„Ah der Geruch von Sebastian. Zu schade, dass ihr ihn nicht gereizt habt. Er verliert ja schnell mal die Kontrolle.“  
Der Abt war sich sicher, dass sie nun ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht haben musste. So ein Gedanke gefiel ihr natürlich.   
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig trat er etwas näher auf sie zu. Dann hob er seine Hand und streifte vorsichtig die Kapuze herunter. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschönes Gesicht einer Frau. Sie war in ihren 20igern und hatte eine makellose Haut, vollkommen glatt und fast so weiß wie Schnee. Ihr Haar war feuerrot und hing in Locken an ihrem Gesicht herunter. Genauso wie ihr Haar, waren auch ihre Augen rot und blitzen den Abt belustigt an.  
„Es wundert mich wirklich wie ihr so ruhig sein könnt, meine Liebe. Wir könnten euch schließlich sofort töten, wenn wir wollten.“  
Der Abt war sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher, jedoch grinste die Frau nur und entblößte damit ihre zwei langen, weiß blitzenden Eckzähne.  
„Das könntet ihr sicher, aber was würde es euch bringen? Gar nichts. Außerdem dauert es doch sicherlich nicht mehr lange bis mein Volk eures vernichtet Ihr seit doch bereits dem Untergang geweiht.“  
Er sah die Frau wütend an und zitterte vor Anstrengung sich zurück zu halten.  
„Ihr solltet euch nicht von ihr reizen lassen, Vater!“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme. Der Abt drehte sich um und erblickte einen jungen Mann, am Anfang seiner 20iger, der vor dem Eingang ins Zimmer stand.  
Der junge Mann trug dieselbe Kutte wie der Abt, jedoch hatte er seine Kapuze aufgesetzt. Trotzdem konnte man sein Gesicht gut erkennen, denn er hatte sie nicht tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Seine unnatürlichen gelben Augen blickten den Abt amüsiert an.  
„Das weiß ich doch Steffan, aber unser Gast konnte sich ja auch mal etwas benehmen.“  
Er sah wieder die Vampirin an und diese begegneten seinem Blick mit einem Lächeln. Diese Unbekümmertheit lies ihn sofort wieder wütend werden. Die Art von ihr trieb ihn jedesmal wieder zur Weißglut und er war oft kurz davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das durfte allerdings nicht passieren. So ein Ausrutscher durfte ihm nicht passieren, denn sie würden es sofort merken und das würde den Krieg nur beschleunigen.  
Schnell schob er diese Gedanken fort und wandte sich wieder dem jungen Mann namens Steffan zu.  
„Also gibt es etwas Neues?“, fragte er neugierig und lächelte dabei zum ersten Mal richtig. Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln und kein aufgesetztes, wie es sonst bei ihm der Fall war. Steffan wirkte einfach so auf andere Menschen. Seine bloße Anwesenheit lies Personen glücklich werden und der Abt war da keine Ausnahme, auch wenn es so ein ernstes Thema war.  
„Nun es ist alles unverändert. Keiner überschreitet die Grenze, weder unsere noch ihre Truppen wagen es bis jetzt. Wir haben gute Chancen, dass es erst mit Ablauf der Frist beginnt.“  
Steffan schien zuversichtlich, denn seine gute Laune hielt an.  
Der Abt seufzte und musste sich nun daran machen die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen.  
„Da hab ich leider eine schlechte Botschaft. Vorhin war ein Bote hier bei uns und hat uns mitgeteilt, dass die Frist auf fünf Tage herunter gesetzt wurde.“  
Jetzt wich das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und auch die gute Laune des Abtes verschwand damit.  
„5 Tage? Das ist doch viel zu wenig. Bis dahin werden wir nicht so viele zusammen kriegen.“  
„Ich weiß, dass es zu wenig ist, aber wir können nichts dagegen machen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass genug kommen und wir uns wenigstens einigermaßen wehren können.“  
Hinter den beiden lies die Vampirin ein schadenfrohes Kichern erklingen.  
Der Abt ignorierte es gekonnt und drehte sich auch nicht zu ihr hin.   
So langsam hatte er echt die Nase voll von dieser Vampirin.  
Steffan bemerkte dies natürlich und lächelte leicht. Er konnte wenigstens versuchen die Stimmung etwas zu verbessern.  
„Es wird schon irgendwie gut laufen Und wenn wir Glück haben und es schaffen den Anführer zu töten, haben wir schon gewonnen.“  
Der Abt beneidete den jungen Mann wirklich. Er war so optimistisch eingestellt wie er es in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gewesen war. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach seine jugendliche und ungestüme Art, die ihn so denken lies. Der Abt konnte es nicht verstehen, aber gerade wegen Steffans Art mochte er ihn. Man fühlte sich wirklich wohl in seiner Nähe.  
„Dann wollen wir darauf hoffen Steffan. Hoffen wir darauf.“  
Nun wurde Steffans Lächeln breiter, denn es machte ihn glücklich, wenn er andere Menschen aufmuntern konnte.  
Nun verbeugte er sich schnell vor dem Abt und eilte aus dem Raum um wieder seinen Brüdern und Schwestern zu helfen.  
Die angekettete Vampirirn kicherte erneut.  
„Wollt ihr ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht erzählen, dass es unmöglich ist zu gewinnen, besonders wegen euch?“  
Hier war ein guter Grund warum er die Vampirirn nicht leiden konnte und sie ihn jedes Mal zur Weißglut brachte. Sie wusste zu viel über ihn, besonders über seine größte Sünde. Die größte Sünde, die man überhaupt begehen konnte.  
„Sei ruhig!“  
„Wie ihr wollt, aber vor der Wahrheit könnt ihr nicht davon laufen. Ihr werdet fallen, genauso wie vor 40 Jahren.“  
Das Lachen der Vampirirn schallte durch die Kathedrale und fand dann allerdings ein abruptes Ende als ihr Kopf plötzlich von ihren Schultern fiel und auf den Boden kullerte. Der Abt sah wütend und betrübt durch seine geweckten Erinnerungen auf seine blutverschmierten Hände.  
Die Erinnerung an die Zeit vor 40 Jahren schmerzte im Herzen des Abtes und lies ihn beinahe brennen. Er war ja so dumm gewesen damals. So jung und so naiv.  
Schon das erste Mal als er sie gesehen hatte, hätte er weg rennen müssen so weit er konnte, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Sie war einfach zu verführerisch gewesen und war es bestimmt heute noch.  
Ihr dichtes schwarzes Haar umrahmte ihr schneeweißes perfektes Gesicht und stellte einen wunderbaren Kontrast her. Ihre leuchtend roten Lippen waren so verführerisch gewesen und ihre genauso roten Augen hatten ihn in ihren Bann gezogen.  
Wie hätte er nicht für sie fallen können? Dieser Königin der Nacht.  
Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war, der auf sie hereingefallen war, aber sein Verbrechen war um so vieles schlimmer gewesen. Die anderen hatten sicherlich nur von ihr gekostet und nicht wie er ihr etwas hinterlassen.  
Seine Leidenschaft hatte ihr zwei Kinder hinterlassen. Zwei kleine Engel.   
Gesehen hatte er seine beiden Kinder nur ein einziges Mal und das hatte gereicht um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie mehr nach der Art ihrer Mutter kamen als nach seiner eigener. Mehr Vampir als Werwolf.  
Ihre Augen waren genauso rot wie die ihrer Mutter, jedoch hatten sie blonde fließende Haare, das war das Einzige was sie von ihm hatten. Die Haare. Sie tranken Blut wie ihre Mutter und töteten willkürlich.   
Das Werwolfblut zeigte sich kein bisschen. Das hatte ihn sehr deprimiert. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie mehr nach ihm kamen und er sie von ihrer Mutter wegholen könnte, aber mit diesem Blutdurst war das unmöglich. Sie wären eine Gefahr für alle in seiner Umgebung geworden, höchst wahrscheinlich auch für ihn selbst. Also musste er sie bei ihrer Mutter lassen.  
Amalie, die Königin der Nacht.  
Erst Jahre später hatte er erfahren warum sie mehr von ihrer Mutter hatten.   
Amalies Vampirsinne waren ausgebildeter als bei anderen Vampiren. Sie war die Mutter aller Vampire, die Anführerin. Er konnte dies zuerst nicht glauben, aber so konnte er sich wenigstens ihre unbeschreibliche Schönheit erklären.  
Seine Sünde war unverzeihlich gewesen. Er hatte zwei Halblinge in die Welt gesetzt. Zwei Halblinge, die die Stärken beider Rassen hatten und mehr Verwüstung anrichten könnten als man es ihnen ansah.  
Seine beiden kleinen Engel der Zerstörung.  
Er könnte niemals gegen Amalie oder sie antreten. Genauso wenig könnte er zu lassen, dass ein anderer sie tötet. Er würde sich gegen seine Art stellen müssen, denn die drei würden sicherlich mitkommen.  
Es war die letzte große Schlacht. Es würde nur eine Seite überleben und dies würden mit Sicherheit die Vampire sein. Die Werwölfe waren sichtlich in der Unterzahl und die Vampire hatten sich schon länger darauf vorbereitet als sie.   
Schon längst hätten sie sie auch angreifen können, doch die Vampire strebten nach etwas, was sie hatten. Einen magischen Stein. Darkness. Mit seiner Macht könnten sie die Sonne verdunkeln und so die Menschen vernichten.   
Bei einem Überraschungsangriff könnten die Werwölfe ihn einfach vernichten, dies hätte allerdings zur Folge, dass es nie wieder Nacht werden würde und so würden sie sich auch selbst schaden. Sie würden ihn also nur in aller größten Not zerstören.  
Dem Abt war das ganze eigentlich ziemlich egal. Als Anführer sollte er eigentlich mit vollem Eifer dabei sein, aber er konnte nicht und das alles nur wegen Amalie. Er konnte einfach nicht gegen sie kämpfen, dazu war sein Geist nicht stark genug. Sein Volk musste ohne ihn kämpfen müssen, denn er würde sich ihr entgegen stellen und sterben.  
Dann würde er vielleicht für immer in der Hölle schmoren, aber wenigstens war er dann keine Belastung mehr für die anderen.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie überleben würde.


	8. My immortal vampire

Der Wald war ungewöhnlich still. Nur das leise Rauschen der Blätter war zu vernehmen. Diese waren inzwischen rot, orange und braun gefärbt. Damit zeigte uns die Natur, dass der Herbst vor der Tür stand. Doch kein Vogel war zu hören oder ein anderes Tier, welches normalerweise durch das Unterholz huschte. Es wäre für jeden eine unheimliche Stimmung gewesen, doch nicht für mich. Nein, denn für mich war es ein Zeichen, dass er hier war. Tiere mieden seine Gesellschaft, genauso wie bei jedem anderen ihrer Art. Ich mied ihn nicht. Viele sagen, dass er und seine Familie seltsam sind und, dass sie sich vor ihnen fürchteten. Ich nicht. Ich fürchtete mich nicht vor ihm, noch hielt ich mich von ihm fern, wie es mir viele schon geraten hatten. Das konnte ich einfach nicht. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich besser gewesen wäre. Ich wollte mich einfach nicht von ihm trennen und genauso wenig wollte er es. Es war für uns einfach unmöglich uns voneinander fern zu halten.   
Urplötzlich wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als zwei gold-braune Augen vor mir auftauchten. Etwas erschrocken wich ich erst einmal zwei Schritte zurück, fing mich dann jedoch wieder. Seine Geschwindigkeit haute mich jedes Mal wieder aus den Socken. Daran hatte ich mich nie gewöhnt.  
Grinsend sah mich mein gegenüber an und ich merkte mal wieder wie selbstgefällig er sein konnte. Aber ich schob schnell diesen Gedanken weg, denn ich wollte gar nicht über seine negativen Eigenschaften nachdenken. Ich wollte nur das positive sehen. So würde ich nur an die glücklichen Momente mit ihm zusammen denken.  
„Du bist heute aber etwas spät dran“, meinte er zuckersüß und nahm gleich meine Hand. Ach, er konnte ja auch so ein Gentleman sein, aber er war auch nur zu mir so. Zu den anderen war er meist sehr abweisend. Er hatte zwar einen guten Grund so etwas zu sagen und ich würde auch niemals von ihm wollen, dass er sich ändert, aber manchmal wünschte ich mir er wäre etwas sozialer. Aber wie gesagt hatte er einen guten Grund es nicht zu sein.   
„Nun mein Vater hat mich etwas aufgehalten.“ Es war für ihn wirklich kein Geheimnis, dass mein Vater ihn nicht mochte, aber ich glaubte, dass das auch bei jedem anderen Jungen der Fall gewesen wäre. Für meinen Vater war ich halt noch sein kleines Mädchen. Das war ich aber schon lange nicht mehr.   
„Na egal. Jetzt bist du ja hier“, unterbrach mein Liebster meine Gedanken an meinen Vater.  
Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte. Zusammen Hand in Hand gingen wir jetzt weiter durch den Wald. Es blieb wie zuvor ruhig und ich konnte unseren gemeinsamen Schritten lauschen. Er sagte nichts, ich sagte nichts. So war es bei uns öfters, aber wir brauchten auch gar nicht zu reden. Wir wussten meistens auch so wie der andere sich fühlte und was er gerade dachte. Das hatten wir aber auch nur erreicht, weil wir uns bereits so viel unterhalten hatten. Er wollte so viel von mir wissen wie nur möglich und so hatten wir Nächte lang miteinander geredet. Es war wirklich schön gewesen und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich jemanden so viel über mich erzählen würde.  
Langsam wurde der Wald um uns herum immer dünner. Weniger Bäume versperrten uns den Weg und durch die nun durchscheinende Sonne wurde alles in ein helleres Licht getaucht.   
Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn heimlich zu beobachten. Im Licht sah er einfach göttlich aus. Ein Engel in Menschengestalt. Wie der wertvollste Diamant. Mein Gesicht nahm einen leicht träumerischen Ausdruck an und ich flog nach einer Weile in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt herum, wo wir beide zusammen waren auf einer Wolke mit 100 kleinen Herzen um uns herum.   
Nun kam was kommen musste. Ich übersah eine kleine Wurzel und stolperte doch prompt darüber. Das war typisch für mich. Automatisch schloss ich meine Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall. Der kam jedoch nie. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, wurde ich bereits wieder auf meine Füße gehoben.   
Er hatte mich tatsächlich gefangen. Mit ihm konnte mir wirklich nichts passieren.Jedes Mal war er da um mich zu retten. Sei es, dass mein Leben in Gefahr war oder so etwas kleines wie eben. Er war mein wunderschöner Schutzengel.   
Ich sah ihm tief in seine gold-braunen Augen. Ganz langsam in Zeitlupe, näherten sich unsere Lippen einander. Dann jedoch drehte er seinen Kopf ruckartig in eine andere Richtung. Enttäuscht zog ich eine Schnute und war etwas beleidigt.  
Was war so wichtig, dass er mich nicht küssen wollte? Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck war es allerdings etwas sehr ernstes. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und seine Mundwinkel gingen nach unten.  
Was war denn nur los?  
Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu mir und streichelte mir beruhigend mit seiner schneeweißen Hand über meine Wange.   
„Keine Sorge. Ich... muss nur kurz etwas erledigen.“ Nach diesen Worten war er sofort verschwunden. Durch seine hohe Geschwindigkeit war er durchs Unterholz gerannt und war nun schon nicht mehr zu sehen.   
Jetzt war ich allein. Etwas besorgt setzte ich mich auf einen nahe gelegenen Stein. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er mich so allein lies. Natürlich wusste ich was los war, wenn er so schnell verschwand. Er hatte etwas gerochen. Sein Essen.  
Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte ich schnell den Kopf um die vorgestellten Bilder zu verscheuchen. Ich weiß, dass es notwendig für ihn war und ich fürchtete mich deshalb auch nicht vor ihm. Dafür liebte ich ihn viel zu sehr. Aber ich sorgte mich jedes mal wieder. Es könnte doch immer etwas passieren. Nur ein kleiner Ausrutscher und es blieb nur noch der Tod. Aber so war das Leben mit ihm.   
Mit einem Vampir.   
Mit meinem Vampir.   
My immortal vampire.


	9. Little Raven - The small vampire girl

Mit einem Ruck wurde die Tür aufgerissen und knallte gegen die Wand. Leicht bröckelte etwas Stein herunter und hinterließ eine staubige Spur auf dem Boden. Ein Mann im Parka stürmte herein und richtete seine Waffe in den Raum. Aber es war nichts zu sehen außer ein paar alten Möbeln, die wahrscheinlich noch aus den Fünfzigern stammten. Der Mann schnalzte ärgerlich mit der Zunge und machte sich auf zum nächsten Raum. Seine Kollegen waren genauso emsig beschäftigt wie er.   
Sie mussten schneller sein, sonst würden sie noch entwischen.   
Es war schon seltsam, dass es so ruhig gewesen war, als sie hereingekommen waren und in den ersten Räumen war auch noch niemand. Das war schon seltsam. Man hatte ihnen gesagt hier wären Dutzende.   
Sie durchkämmten immer mehr Räume, fanden aber weiterhin niemanden.   
„Verdammt!“ So langsam verlor die Geduld. Das war alles zu merkwürdig als das es Zufall sein könnte. Das ganze roch eher nach einer Falle. Aber wie konnte man hier eine Falle machen? Sie waren 20 Männer und sehr gut im Umgang mit diesen Kreaturen vertraut. In den wenigen Räumen, die noch blieben, konnten nicht so viele von ihnen sein, dass sie nicht mit ihnen fertig werden würden. Also mussten sie sich doch zwangsläufig irgendwo versteckt haben. Etwas anderes war gar nicht möglich.   
Plötzlich blieben all seine Kollegen stehen und wirkten wie erstarrt.   
„Was soll das? Bewegt euch gefälligst und sucht weiter!“, brüllte er sie an, aber keiner von ihnen bewegte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter. Sich dem Hauptmann zu widersetzen zog große Konsequenzen mit sich und das wussten sie eigentlich auch. Trotzdem gehorchten sie nicht.   
Als der Hauptmann nun still war, merkte er auch was sie ablenkte. Eine Stimme erklang in der Luft und erfüllte den Raum mit einer singenden Stimme.

“Roses fragrance  
linger in the air  
laying in a field of grass  
I feel lightheaded.”

Die Stimme war eindeutig weiblich und war äußerst melodisch und wohlklingend. Solch eine schöne Stimme hatte der Hauptmann noch nie gehört, aber das war jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Es bedeutete, dass jemand hier war und sie hatten schließlich einen klaren Auftrag, den sie zu erfüllen hatten.   
Aber die Stimme erklärte immer noch nicht warum sich keiner seiner Männer bewegte. Sie schienen alle vollkommen weggetreten zu sein. So etwas war noch nie passiert. Zu weiteren Gedanken kam der Hauptmann erst einmal gar nicht, denn die Stimme setzte wieder mit ihrem Gesang ein und diesmal lauter als zuvor.

“The sun shines above me  
sun rays blocking my view  
seeing only a bright light  
calmly walking towards it  
Silent wraps me  
Silent wraps me  
And I see no more.”

Schon bei dem ersten Wort dieser Strophe, dieses, wie es ihm erschien, grässlichen Liedes ohne jeden Sinn, marschierten alle seine Männer los in eine bestimmte Richtung. Ihre Schritte waren nicht mal sonderlich schnell. Sie liefen alle in gleichmäßigen Schritten den langen Gang hinab, den sie eben noch abgeklappert hatten.   
Der Hauptmann starrte ihnen entgeistert hinterher. Was zum Teufel war hier nur los? Es war als ob irgendetwas sie ihren Bann ziehen würde. Genau! Das musste er sein! Es war einer von ihnen, der sich an ihnen rächen wollte. Er musste irgendwelche Magie benutzen. Das war es! Doch was nun tun? Im Endeffekt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als den anderen im gewissen Abstand zu folgen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie so langsam liefen. Wie Zombies trotteten sie dahin. Das machte den Hauptmann wahnsinnig vor Spannung. Außerdem verstärkte dies nur seinen Verdacht, dass dies wirklich Magie sein musste. Sonst würden sie schließlich normal laufen und nicht wie Puppen deren Fäden gezogen werden.   
Dann endlich nah wie für ihn unendlichen Minuten bogen die ersten ab und gingen durch eine Tür. Der Hauptmann hatte sich vorher den Grundriss des Hauses angesehen und wusste daher, dass es nur einen Raum ohne weitere Türen irgendwo hin sein konnte. Dieser Gang hatte nur kleine Räume, in denen früher kleine arme Familien gelebt hatten. Also musste dort nun der Ursprung für das ganze Problem sein. Dieser Ursprung musste so schnell wie möglich eliminiert werden, wenn er nicht alle seine Kameraden verlieren wollte. Aber an ihnen vorbei zu drängeln würde schwierig werden. Er würde es nicht schnell genug schaffen um einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten. Und dies brauchte er. Schließlich musste er nun ganz allein gegen das Wesen antreten. Vorsicht war dabei eigentlich immer geboten. Da er aber davon ausgehen konnte, dass man erwartete, jeden der Soldaten mit dieser Magie belegt zu haben, konnte er vielleicht einen Überraschungsangriff starten.  
Er blieb neben der Tür stehen und beruhigte seinen Atem. Unsicherheit konnte er sich jetzt nicht leisten. Alle seine Sinne mussten geschärft sein.   
Das Beste in dieser Situation war erst einmal zu warten bis alle anderen im Raum. Er ging damit zwar das Risiko ein viele, wenn nicht vielleicht auch alle seiner Männer zu verlieren, aber er durfte einfach kein Risiko eingehen. Nur ein einziger dieser Blutsauger konnte eine ganze Stadt in Gefahr bringen. Außerdem hatte jeder seiner Männer gewusst welches Risiko sie eingehen würden, wenn sie diesen Job annahmen. Die Bevölkerung ging vor dem eigenen Leben.  
Die schlimmste Befürchtung des Hauptmannes bewahrheitete sich als er bereits knackende Geräusche hörte, die sich verdächtig nach gebrochenen Knochen anhörten. Schlürfende Geräusche waren nicht zu hören, was den Hauptmann darauf schließen ließ, dass der Blutsauger sich das bis zum Schluss aufheben wollte. Er war doch sehr vorsichtig. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Die meisten denen er begegnete war, waren äußerst unvorsichtig. Das hieß für ihn aber, dass er noch vorsichtiger als sonst sein musste.  
Dann waren schließlich alle seiner Männer in dem Raum. Nun war der beste Punkt zum Angriff, aber der Hauptmann zögerte. Er hätte es zwar niemals laut zugegeben, jedoch fürchtete er diese Wesen. Sie waren tödlich und nur eine falsche Bewegung, könnte ihm sein Leben kosten. Es war allerdings seine Aufgabe als Hauptmann vor seinen Männern stark zu sein und das tat er auch stets.  
Aus dem Raum war nun ein Kichern zu hören, was sich daraufhin in ein kindliches Lachen verwandelte. Ein körperlich kindlicher Blutsauger war meist am gefährlichsten, da ihnen jegliches gewissen schnell fehlte. Es war jedoch nicht unmöglich, dass es sich auch um einen älteren handelte, der bereits dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Oft wurden sie geistlich wieder zu Kindern um ihre Taten irgendwie mit ihrem Gewissen zu vereinbaren.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt um darüber zu philosophieren. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt zum Handeln!  
Mit schnellen Bewegungen Schritt er in den Raum und richtete seine Waffe auf die einzig stehende Person in den Raum.  
„Keine Bewegung oder du bist so gut wie tot Vampir!“  
Die Augen des Hauptmanns weiteten sich einen Augenblick bei dem Anblick dem sich ihm nun bot. Der ganze Boden war mit den Leichen seiner Kameraden bedeckt. Der Teppich war bereits vollgesaugt mit Blut. Man konnte zersplitterte Knochen und innere Organe sehen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Vampir schon längst zur Tat geschritten war, weshalb er sich erst einmal für einige Sekunden wieder fangen musste.   
„Bist du auch zum Spielen gekommen?“, fragte eine eindeutig weibliche und junge Stimme.  
Der Hauptmann richtete seinen Blick zur Mitte des Raumes. Dort stand die Quelle dieses Massakers. Ein junges Mädchen, bestimmt in ihren späten Teenagerjahren, schaute ihn mit großen rot stechenden Augen an. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit vielen Verzierungen und Rüschen. In ihrem Arm hielt sie ein Fledermausstofftier, das wie ihr Kleid einige Blutspritzer abbekommen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war davon vollkommen verschont geblieben.   
Das Mädchen sah harmlos aus, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Er musste sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass je jünger ein Vampir war, desto gefährlich waren sie. Sie waren beweglicher, verloren schneller jegliches Gefühl für richtig und falsch und waren zu oft dem Wahnsinn nahe.   
„Ich bin nicht zum Spielen hier! Das hier ist ernst!“, schrie der Hauptmann los. Er wusste, dass es nicht klug war ein Gespräch mit einem wahrscheinlich verrückten Vampir anzufangen, aber die Szenerie, in der sie sich befanden, machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht ruhig zu bleiben.   
„Ernst sein macht aber keinen Spaß! Ich will viel lieber spielen!“ Die Vampirin lächelte ihn an und entblößte dabei ihre spitzen Fangzähne. „Dir macht das bestimmt auch Spaß! Willst du mal probieren?“  
Bevor der Hauptmann antworten konnte, war die Vampirin in einem fürs menschliche Auge nicht wahrnehmbarer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zugelaufen, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Mit einem kurzen kräftigen Armstoß hatte sie das Herz des Hauptmanns mit ihren bloßen Händen umschlossen und es aus ihm heraus gerissen. Er spukte noch etwas Blut, doch schon nach Sekunden war er tot und alle seine Organe hatten ihren Betrieb eingestellt. Da er sein Gleichgewicht nun nicht mehr halten konnte, sackte er in sich zusammen und lag dann regungslos auf dem Boden.  
Die Vampirin stand noch immer am selben Fleck mit dem Herz in einer Hand und ihr Kuscheltier in der anderen fest umschlossen. Ihr Lächeln hatte sich in ein breites Grinsen verwandelt.

„…and I see no more…“


	10. Little Raven 2

Kleine Raven lief durch den Wald und dachte an nichts Böses. Die Vögel kreischten, warnten jeden, der in die falsche Richtung lief.  
Kleine Raven lief weiter durch den Wald und pfiff eine Melodie. Die unschuldige Melodie hallte durch die kahlen Äste der Bäume und hinterließ einen eisigen Wind.  
Kleine Raven störte das alles nicht. Ihr Weg trug sie weit hinein in den dunklen Wald. Die Bäume waren alle tot und bereits deformiert. Die Wurzeln ragten aus der Erde hinaus.  
Kleine Raven stolperte jedoch nicht. Sie wich allen Wurzeln in einem geschickten Tanz zu ihrer gepfiffenen Musik aus. Bald dann aber kam ein Haus in Sicht. Ruhig lag es da und machte einen einsamen und verlassenen Eindruck.  
Kleine Raven jedoch ging munter und fröhlich darauf zu. Quietschend öffnete sie die Tür und hüpfte mit einem Satz hinein. Das war ihr Heim. Niemand sonst wagte sich hier hin. Kein Mensch kam jemals so tief in den Wald und wahrscheinlich würde es sie nicht einmal stören, dass so ein altes Haus hier allein stand. Die Tiere trauten sich nur zum Haus, wenn Raven nicht da war. Sie spürten die Gefahr um das kleine Mädchen. Menschen hingegen würden nah an sie heran kommen, denn sie hatten ihre uhreigenen Instinkte schon vor einiger Zeit verloren und würden sie auch nicht wieder erlangen.  
Kleine Raven freute sich darüber. Die Menschen machten ihr Freude und brachten sie zum Lachen. Immer und immer wieder.  
Leise hörte man es hallen, als kleine Raven leise lachte und mit ihrem Lieblingsspielzeug spielte.


	11. Dreaming - a fairytale of a magical world

Hoch, hoch oben, noch über den Wolken findet ihr das Land Universa. Dort lebten die verschiedensten Wesen zusammen und hielten ihre friedliche Welt aufrecht. Sie arbeiteten in Harmonie zusammen und halfen einander.   
Die kleinen Feen sorgten dafür, dass die Natur gedeiht und genug Obst und Gemüse für alle da waren. Die Oger, Minotauren und sonstigen großen und starken Wesen bauten Unterkünfte für diejenigen, die eine brauchten und beschützten das Land vor feindlichen Angriffen, was aber so gut wie nie vorkam. Die Phönixe ließen jeden Morgen die Sonne wiedererscheinen und vertrieben den Winter, wenn es zeit war für den Frühling. Die Nixen und Seeungeheuer beschützten die Gewässer und hielten sie sauber.   
Jeder hatte bestimmte Aufgaben, die er zu erfüllen hatte.   
Nur einer fand seine Bestimmung nicht. Der Name dieser Wesen war Huma. Besonders einer dieser Art störte das. Ada.   
Mit seinen Artgenossen lebte er in einer dunklen Höhle. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was ihre Aufgabe war. Sie saßen die ganze Zeit nur herum und aßen ab und zu etwas.   
Es machte Ada ziemlich wütend, dass nur sie keine Aufgabe hatten. Oft beobachtete er die anderen dabei wie sie ihre erfüllten und es machte sich immer mehr das Gefühl der Eifersucht breit.   
Niemand gab ihm eine Aufgabe. Diese ablehnenden Gefühle wurden immer stärker mit der Zeit. Er fing an die anderen zu hassen und teilte diese Gefühle mit seinen Artgenossen. Er stand vor ihnen und hielt Predigten, dass sie sich dies nicht gefallen lassen sollten. Er stachelte seine Artgenossen auf und schnell dachten sie genauso wie er. Sie hassten die anderen und unter der Führung von Ada fingen sie an die anderen Arten zu bekämpfen.   
Das schwierigste dabei war natürlich zuerst die großen Arten zu töten, die das Land schützten. Doch für die Humas war es nicht unmöglich. Sie bauten Apparaturen mit denen sie sie in die Falle lockten. Das ganze ging äußerst schnell und die anderen konnten gar nichts dagegen unternehmen. Sie waren verwirrt und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. Hilflos sahen sie dabei zu wie bald alle der großen Arten komplett verschwunden waren.   
Und das Massaker ging immer weiter.   
Jeder Einzelne endete in einer Blutlache und verschwand für immer. Dabei entwickelten die Humas immer mehr verschiedene Techniken um die anderen los zu werden. Ihre Intelligenz wuchs und wuchs, jedoch nicht ihr Gewissen oder ihre Vernunft. In ihrem Wahn zerstörten sie nicht nur die anderen Arten, sondern auch ihre eigene Welt.   
Um die letzten Wesen los zu werden entwickelten die Humas riesige große Bunker mit gefährlichen Substanzen. Als sie diese los ließen explodierten sie und nahmen alles mit sich mit. Alle Wesen, das ganze Land, selbst die Humas.   
Alles war weg.   
Am Ende hatte die Eifersucht der Humas sie ihr eigenes Leben gekostet. Die Welt war nun kahl und leer.   
Doch das Leben war nicht verloren.   
Unter einer Schicht von Schutt und Asche kämpfte eine kleine Pflanze zum Licht.


	12. Jack the Ripper

Alles war dunkel. Nur eine kleine Kerze auf einem dunkel getäfelten Tisch erhellte eine kleine Ecke. Das schummrige Licht gab die Sicht auf einen Stuhl frei. Auf ihm saß eine junge Frau, vielleicht mal gerade 25. Sie war gefesselt und geknebelt und die Seile schnitten ihr ins schlafe leblose Fleisch. An ihrem Bauch klaffte eine große Wunde, die tief in ihre Organe hineinging. Viele Male hatte man ihr mit einem Messer in den Bauch hineingestochen. Das ganze Blut hatte den größten Teil ihrer Kleidung durchgeweicht und rot gefärbt. Doch noch war der tote Körper noch nicht von seiner Pein befreit.   
Eine Hand, die in einem braunen Lederhandschuh steckte, kam plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit und strich der jungen Frau durch das lange wallende blonde Haar. Die Berührung war sanft, ja fast behutsam, wie jemand der zerbrechliches Glas in der Hand hielt.   
In der Dunkelheit kam ein Grinsen zum Vorschein. Augen waren nicht zu erkennen. Leichte Gesichtszüge ließen einen erahnen, dass es sich um einen jungen Mann handelte. Seine schwarzen Haare verschmolzen regelrecht mit der Dunkelheit. Seine Hand wanderte langsam von ihren Haaren zu ihrer Wange.  
„Du bist wunderschön meine Liebe. Das rot steht einer jungen Dame wie dir. Es macht dich so lebhaft. Und so wunderschön. Niemand kann die wiederstehen. Das verdankst du alles mir. Jetzt wird man dir eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Alle werden interessiert an dir sein. Du wirst ein kleiner Star werden. Aber das wichtigste ist, dass deine Seele nun endlich rein ist. Du warst vorher ja so ein böses Mädchen. Nun hab ich dich aber von deinen schrecklichen Sünden befreit. Dein Leben ist nun viel besser. Und das alles Dank mir.“  
Der Mann wanderte nun langsam mit seiner Hand von ihrer Wange weiter herunter bis zu der großen Wunde an ihrem Bauch. Vorsichtig glitt seine Hand hinein in ihre Organe und ein schleimiges und glitschiges Geräusch ertönte dabei. Als seine Hand wieder hinaus glitt war sie voller Blut. Mit dieser Hand fuhr er dann wieder hoch zu ihrem Gesicht und schmierte ihr die rote Flüssigkeit über das ganze Gesicht.   
Das Grinsen des Mannes wurde noch breiter als zuvor und verwandelte sich in eine grauenhafte Fratze.   
„Welch wunderschöne Gesichtsfarbe du doch nun kriegst. So lebhaft!“  
Er beschmierte das Gesicht der jungen Frau weiter und wurde mit seinen zuvor langsamen Bewegungen nun schneller. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde er immer schneller und leise fing er an zu kichern. Das kichern wurde nach einer Weile immer lauter und verwandelte sich zu einem wahnsinnigen Lachen. Das Lachen hallte durch den Raum und war draußen leise zu hören. Eine Passantin mit ihrem Hund stoppte als sie dies hörte. Sie sah sich verwirrt um und schüttelte dann nur den Kopf. Schnell setzte sie ihren Weg fort.


	13. Der neue Weg

Vielleicht war es ein großer Fehler gewesen hier her zu kommen, aber mein Ehrgeiz trieb mich jedes Mal wieder dazu dumme Sachen an zu stellen von denen ich wohl lieber die Finger gelassen hätte. Nun stand ich bis zu den Knien in Schnee und der kalte Wind pfiff mir gegen die Ohren. Mein Gesicht war schon ganz nass von den ganzen Schneeflocken die vom Himmel fielen. 

Vorsichtig und am ganzen Körper zitternd ging ich langsam weiter, immer weiter auf den großen Berg zu, zu dem ich unbedingt musste, auch wenn ich erfrieren sollte. 

In der Ferne hörte ich das Jaulen eines Wolfes und ich versuchte meine Schritte zu beschleunigen. Je mehr ich vorankam, desto deutlicher schien ich das Wolfsheulen zu hören. Ich hoffte, dass ich mich überhaupt noch auf dem richtigen Weg befand. Es könnte fatal enden, jemand Falschem in die Hände zu laufen. Damit würde ich mal wieder nur zum Problem werden und das passierte weiß Gott genug. Das musste ich allein machen um den anderen zu beweisen, dass ich stark genug war.


	14. Probleme

Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Glück. Vielleicht sagte ich mir das etwas zu oft, denn Glück fand ich eigentlich nie, auch wenn ich mich noch so stark anstrengte.   
Ich streckte mich etwas in meinem komplett in der Nacht durchwühlten Bett. Wie ich es schaffte so ein Chaos in der Nacht zu schaffen, war mir immer wieder ein Rätsel, denn ich schaffte es sogar das Bettlacken irgendwie aus seiner Ankerung zu lösen und es war bei diesen sperrigen Betten meist schon schwierig genug es überhaupt drauf zu spannen.  
Mit einem verschlafenen Blick schaute ich zu meinem Wecker und verfiel fast in Panik. Ich hatte nur noch eine viertel Stunde um mich komplett fertig zu machen und zum Unterricht zu laufen. Das war unmöglich zu schaffen!  
Mit einem großen Sprung wollte ich aus dem Bett springen, verhedderte mich jedoch in dem gelösten Bettlacken und fiel demnach eher heraus und landete mit meinem Gesicht unsanft auf dem Boden. Und das wo ich gerade noch von Glück gesprochen hatte. Mein Leben war wirklich nicht einfach.  
Ich versuchte mein bestes mich so schnell wie möglich fertig zu machen und raste danach zum U10 Gebäude wo meine ersten beiden Stunden stattfanden. Das niemand mehr auf den Gängen war, kam mir schon reichlich verdächtig vor und ich wurde meines Verdachts bestätigt, als ich in die Klasse rein stürmte und meinen Lehrer seufzend die Hand an seine Stirn legen sah. Ich war wieder zu spät gekommen.  
„Du bist schon wieder zu spät“, sagte Professor Blackwell gleich und zeigte mit dem Finger auf meinen üblichen Platz um mir an zu deuten, dass ich mich ja gleich setzen sollte. Er war eigentlich ein sehr strenger Lehrer, aber ich bekam inzwischen schon gar keine Strafe mehr. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mich wie alle anderen Lehrer auch bereits aufgegeben. Das war bei meinem Notenspiegel aber auch irgendwie nicht sonderlich verwunderlich. Der Rest der Klasse sah mich schon genervt an. Für sie war es auch nicht sonderlich etwas Neues, dass ich zu spät kam und den Unterricht unterbrach.   
Professor Blackwell fuhr den Unterricht einfach weiter fort genauso wie er wahrscheinlich aufgehört hatte bevor ich herein geplatzt kam. So gut es ging versuchte ich mit zu kommen, aber es fiel mir wie immer schwer. Ich wusste auch nicht warum, aber in meinen Kopf wollten diese ganzen Fakten und Daten einfach. Eigentlich blieb bei mir üblicherweise nur hängen welches Thema gerade dran gewesen war. Es war wirklich zum Heulen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich wieder sitzen bleiben und niemals weiter kommen.   
Die große Glocke im Turm klingelte dumpf und laut und läutete damit das Ende der Stunde ein. Seufzend packte ich schnell meine Hefte in meine Tasche und wollte eigentlich wenn möglich als einer der ersten Schüler den Raum verlassen um Unannehmlichkeiten zu umgehen. Doch wie immer hatte ich wieder kein Glück. Warum auch? Professor Blackwell legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah mich ernst an.   
„Wartest du bitte eben kurz? Ich muss unbedingt noch einmal mit dir reden.“ Sein Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu und seufzend legte ich meine Tasche wieder auf meinem Tisch ab. Nun würde sicherlich wieder eine dieser Reden kommen, dass ich mich besser anstrengen sollte. Was glaubten die denn was ich tat? Ich versuchte wirklich nach dem Unterricht mir noch einmal alles an zu sehen und es zu lernen, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf hinein.   
Nachdem alle anderen Schüler dann den Weg nach draußen gefunden hatten, kam Professor Blackwell zu mir an den Tisch. Ich versuchte stur ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen und hielt meinen Blick standhaft nach unten gerichtet. Ich hörte wie mein Lehrer seufzte.   
„So langsam machst du mir immer mehr Sorgen. Die ersten Jahre hier warst du hier eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Seit diesem Jahr bist du auf den letzten Platz der Klassenliste gerutscht. Das muss doch irgendeinen Grund haben. Niemand verschlechtert sich ganz plötzlich so sehr.“  
Wie ich es erwartet hatte hielt er mir einen Vortrag. Konnten die Lehrer es nicht einfach mal lassen?  
„Ich hab ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß wieso. Ich kann den ganzen Quatsch einfach nicht“, verteidigte ich mich etwas kleinlaut. Es war mir ziemlich unangenehm über dieses Thema zu reden. Natürlich wäre es mir auch lieber schlauer zu sein, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht ändern.  
„Ich kann dir nur nochmal anbieten dir persönlich Nachhilfe an zu bieten. Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn wir alles gemeinsam zu zweit durch gehen. Dann kann ich sehen was du verstehst und was nicht.“  
Sofort schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Private Nachhilfe war das letzte was ich wollte. Das war doch der Inbegriff der Peinlichkeit.   
Professor Blackwell seufzte und wandte sich von meinem Tisch ab um nach vorne zu seinem Lehrerpult zu gehen.   
„Na gut, dann kannst du gehen. Aber überleg dir das lieber noch einmal. Das Angebot bleibt bestehen“, fügte er noch einmal ernsthaft hinzu.  
Ich nickte nur kurz, schnappte mir meine Tasche und verließ so schnell ich konnte den Raum.


	15. Die letzten Augenblicke im Schnee - Icecold Heart

„Hey Kara! Was kritzelst du denn da?“, fragte Rei neugierig und schaute ihrer neuesten Freundin über die Schulter. Kara war erst vor kurzem in ihre Klasse gekommen und Rei war dringend daran interessiert mehr über sie heraus zu finden, besonders weil sie immer so still und zurückgezogen war.   
Kara schaute verärgert zu der Braunhaarigen hoch und legte ihre Hand auf die eben gezeichnete Kritzelei. Niemand sollte einfach so über seine Schulter schauen. Das konnte sie nämlich überhaupt nicht leiden. „Das geht dich gar nichts an“, fauchte sie die Ältere an.  
Rei hob abwertend die Hände. „Ich hab das doch nicht böse gemeint. Reg dich doch nicht gleich auf.“ Sie kannte Kara zwar noch nicht lang, aber sie wusste, dass man die Schwarzhaarigen lieber nicht zu sehr aufregte. Ein Junge in ihrer Klasse hatte dies nämlich bereits schon einmal zu spüren bekommen und es war nicht gerade gut für ihn ausgegangen.  
Schnell wendete sich die Braunhaarige wieder ihrem eigenen Tisch zu und holte ihre Unterlagen für die nächste Stunde hervor.   
Vorsichtig hob Kara ihre Hand und betrachtete die kleine Zeichnung, die sie angefertigt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht besonders gut zeichnen konnte, aber sie konnte genau das Gesicht des Rothaarigen erkennen, wie es sie anlächelte. Seufzend steckte sie die Zeichnung weg. Seit damals hatte sie ihn nie wieder gesehen und sie glaubte auch nicht wirklich daran, dass sie das jemals würde. Sie hatten ihn einfach mitgenommen und es war unmöglich zu entkommen.   
Das Klingeln zum Ende der ersten Stunde ertönte und wie auf Stichwort kam der Lehrer auch sofort rein. Viele Schüler stöhnten genervt auf über die Pünktlichkeit ihres Lehrers. Er war auch wirklich der Einzige, der wirklich Punkt mit dem Klingelzeichen die Klasse betrat. Kara war das Ganze aber ziemlich egal. Sie war nur hier, weil man es von einer Siebzehnjährigen erwartete. Nur deshalb.  
„Gleich zu Anfang der Stunde möchte ich euch einen neuen Klassenkameraden vorstellen“, fing der Lehrer sofort an zu sprechen und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Er kommt ursprünglich aus St. Petersburg in Russland.“  
Damit erhielt der Lehrer zum ersten Mal wirklich Karas Aufmerksamkeit. Russland war ihre Heimat und sie fand es reichlich seltsam, dass jemand von Russland nach Tokio zog. Sie selbst hatte einen wichtigen Grund soweit wie möglich von Russland weg zu sein. Aber vielleicht war das Ganze auch nur ein riesen Zufall und sie interpretierte viel zu viel dort hinein, wie öfter.  
Der Lehrer ging zur Tür, zog sie zur Seite und winkte den neuen Schüler herein. Karas Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung als sie das feuerrote Haar vor ihren Augen sah und ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als eisblaue Augen auf ihr landeten.  
„Schönen guten Tag! Mein Name ist Boris Petrov und ich freue mich nun bei euch in der Klasse sein zu dürfen“, sprach der Rothaarige mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme und verbeugte sich vor seinen neuen Mitschülern.  
In der Klasse ging sofort ein Raunen um. Alle Mädchen fanden ihn natürlich unheimlich süß und schwärmten regelrecht vor sich hin. Die Jungs hingegen schauten eher etwas skeptisch auf den neuen Mitschüler. Ein viel zu hübscher Junge in der Klasse machten die Chancen bei den Mädchen deutlich geringer.  
Kara konnte nichts anderes tun als zu starren. Ihr Gehirn war wie ausgeschaltet und wollte von allein nicht wieder anspringen.   
„Seid nett zu ihm und macht es ihm nicht allzu schwer sich ein zu fügen“, fügte der Lehrer noch hinzu und schaute dann durch die Reihen. Sein Blick blieb auf dem leeren Platz neben Karas hängen. „Setzt dich bitte dort hin“, sagte er mit einem Finger zeigend auf den leeren Platz. „Dein Sitznachbar wird sicher so nett sein und dich in alles einweisen und dir nachher auch einmal die ganze Schule zeigen, nicht wahr Kara?“  
Das riss die Schwarzhaarigen nun doch aus ihrem gehirntoten Status und sie musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass der Rothaarige sich bereits neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
Der Lehrer wartete erst gar nicht bis Kara ihm eine Antwort gab, sondern fing sofort mit dem Unterricht an um ja keine weitere Minute mit etwas anderem zu verschwenden.  
Kara blickte vorsichtig auf ihren neuen Sitznachbarn. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er nun hier saß. Seit ungefähr vier Jahren hatte sie absolut kein Wort mehr von ihm gehört und nun saß er hier einfach so neben ihr und schaute sie überhaupt nicht an. Boris Blick ging stur nach vorne zum Lehrer und er schien sehr interessiert darin was er zu sagen hatte.   
Seufzend wandte sie den Blick vom Rothaarigen ab und schaute wieder auf ihre Kritzelei von vorhin. Erst hatte sie ihn gemalt und nun saß er ganz plötzlich neben ihr. Das war einfach unglaublich.  
Der Rest der Stunde verging für die Schwarzhaarigen wie in Zeitlupe. Es fühlte sich einfach wie eine Ewigkeit an bis das Klingeln die Klasse endlich erlöste und der Lehrer wieder verschwand. Es dauerte danach nur Sekunden bis sich alle Mädchen um den neuen Schüler gedrängt hatten und ihn mit Fragen bombardierten. Kara konnte nichts anderes machen als dem Gekreische zu zuhören.  
„Wie alt bist du?“  
„19.“  
„Echt? Du siehst viel jünger aus.“  
„Das sagen viele!“  
„Und du kommst aus Russland? Wie ist es da so?“  
„Sehr schön. Aber kalt. Man muss sich daran gewöhnen.“  
„Und warum ziehst du mitten im Schuljahr hier her?“  
„Mein Vormund wollte das so. Ich stell so etwas selten in Frage.“  
„Dann bist du bestimmt gut erzogen.“  
„Ja allerdings und besonders streng.“  
Kara konnte sich das keine Sekunde länger anhören. Für sie war das nur dämliches Geschwätz. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und schnappte sich den Schlüssel für die Toiletten, der an der Wand hing. Dort würde sie wenigstens für ein paar Momente Ruhe haben und sie konnte sich etwas sammeln. In ihrem Kopf herrschte im Moment absolutes Chaos und sie wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte.  
Auf der Toilette angekommen war das erste was sie tat erst einmal sich Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Seufzend stellte sie das Wasser danach wieder ab und schaute in das Becken hinein. Noch immer konnte sie es nicht fassen, dass Boris tatsächlich hier war nach all den Jahren. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, aber sie konnte nicht sagen was inzwischen passiert war und was sie mit ihm angestellt hatten. Es war vielleicht gar nicht mehr ihr Boris.   
Mit einem Mal fühlte sie plötzlich wie sich zwei Arme um sie von hinten schlangen und sie zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Als sie hinunter blickte, sah sie die blassen Hände, die zu dem Eindringling ihrer Privatsphäre gehörten.  
„Es ist nicht nett sich einfach so an Leute an zu schleichen Boris“, atmete sie etwas erleichtert aus. „Außerdem gehörst du nicht in die Mädchentoilette.“  
„Was für eine lieblose Begrüßung Kara! Willst du deinen Liebsten denn nicht etwas liebevoller begrüßen?“, fragte der Rothaarige beleidigt.  
Kara antwortete darauf hin erst einmal nicht. Sie war etwas verwirrt darüber, dass Boris sich so benahm. Als ob überhaupt nichts passiert wäre. Es war mehr als verdächtig.   
Während Kara nachdachte, wanderten Yuriys Hände immer weiter nach oben. Sie suchten natürlich eine ganz bestimmte Region des Körpers, aber bevor sie zu weit gingen, hielt der Grauhaarige sie fest.  
„Was ist denn Kara? Du willst nicht? Das war doch sonst auch nie deine Art“, fragte Yuriy und Kara konnte eindeutig das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen in seinen Worten hören.  
„Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn!“, sagte sie bestimmend und drehte sich um. Der Rothaarige musste unweigerlich loslassen und nun blickten sich die Beiden von Angesicht zu Angesicht an.  
„Oh so verschlossen Liebste?“, erwiderte Boris darauf nur spottend und Kara merkte langsam, dass Boris wirklich nicht mehr derselbe war. Das Ganze hier war doch nur ein Spiel. Sie musste um einiges vorsichtiger sein, denn sie konnte nicht sagen was für einen Auftrag der Rothaarige bekommen hatte.  
„Sei keine Spielverderberin Kara! Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen, da ist es doch nur natürlich, dass ich dir so nah wie möglich sein möchte. Willst du das etwa nicht?“  
Kara schaute auf den Boden. Sie konnte nicht mehr in diese Augen sehen, die sie solange verzaubert hatten.  
„Ich würde es sogar sehr gern, aber so schnell geht das nicht! Allein durch deine Aktion hier, merke ich, dass du immer noch unter ihrem Einfluss stehst und es überhaupt nicht ernst meinst.“  
Diese Aussage erntete von Boris nur ein Lachen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand er direkt ganz nah vor Kara und ihre Lippen waren nur wenige Millimeter auseinander.  
„Natürlich stehe ich noch unter ihrem Einfluss. Immerhin hat mich niemand gerettet nachdem du selbst aus ihren Fängen geflohen bist. Ich war ganz allein und konnte nicht anders als jeden Befehl zu verfolgen“, hauchte der Rothaarige der Anderen auf die Lippen.  
Zuerst konnte Kara nichts sagen. Sie war in der ganzen Zeit niemandem so nah gewesen und erst war sie etwas übernommen von dem Gefühl ihm so nah zu sein. Dann sanken jedoch langsam die Worte zu ihr durch. „Boris… Ich wollte dir wirklich helfen. Aber ich habe keinen Weg gesehen wie. Es war mir unmöglich überhaupt wieder ins Land zu kommen ohne, dass sie mich gefunden hätten und ich auch wieder in ihren Fängen gewesen wären. Du hattest mir selbst gesagt, dass du das nicht willst.“  
„Was für ein Blödsinn!“, sagte Boris mit hoher Verachtung in der Stimme. „Du hast mich allein gelassen. Das ist die Tatsache! Aber nun bin ich wieder hier und ich werde dich ganz langsam in die Tiefe Dunkelheit mit mir ziehen. Genauso verdienst du es auch.“  
Mit langsamen Schritten entfernte Boris sich von ihr und verschwand aus dem Bad. Kara starrte ihm hinterher. Heftige Schuldgefühle machten sich immer mehr in ihr breit, obwohl sie doch eigentlich damals genau richtig gehandelt hatte und sogar nach seinem Willen.


	16. Geschwister

"Renn doch nicht so Yukai! Warum wartest du denn nicht auf mich?", rief der rothaarige Junge seinem zweieiigen Zwillingsbruder hinterher.  
Der Blauhaarige drehte sich nur kurz mit dem Kopf um und ging dann einfach weiter. Tai verstand nicht warum sein Bruder plötzlich so abweisend zu ihm war. Seines Wissens nach hatte er nichts getan um ihn zu verärgern.  
Schnell rannte er ihm hinterher und hatte ihn dann schon bald eingeholt. Seine Hand fand schnell den Weg zu Yukais Arm um ihn fest zu halten. Dieser wehrte den Griff aber schnell ab und funkelte seinen Bruder böse an.  
"Lass das!", grummelte er ihn an und ging wieder weiter. Tai ließ aber nicht so leicht locker und ging neben seinem Bruder weiter.  
"Was ist denn los mit dir Yukai? Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so zu mir." Tai wusste nicht was mit seinem Bruder los war. So kannte er ihn nicht und es gefiel ihm auch nicht. Die beiden waren sich immer nahe gewesen und hatten sich als kleine Kinder nie voneinander trennen wollen. Es war für Tai unverständlich warum sein Bruder ihn plötzlich so abwies.  
"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe Tai!", meckerte der ein klein wenig größere ihn einfach nur an und setzte den Weg nach Hause unbeirrt fort.  
Tai fiel ein paar Schritte zurück und sein Blick verriet Betroffenheit. Den ganzen Weg über blieb er hinter seinem Bruder und blieb still. Das war er gar nicht gewohnt und es verunsicherte ihn sehr, dass da plötzlich etwas zwischen ihnen zu sein schien, was er nicht genau definieren konnte.


	17. Our dark Side

Vor langer Zeit in fremden finsteren Welt...   
"Johan! Wo bist du denn nur? Johan!", rief Prinzessin Josephine in den großen Wald hinein. Sie war nun schon bestimmt seit einer Stunde am Suchen nach einem ihrer besten Freunde und so langes wurde sie wirklich ungeduldig.  
"Johan! Jetzt komm schon endlich raus und erzähl was los ist! Du kannst doch nicht so einfach vor mir weg laufen!" Josephine suchte weiter in dem Wald bis sie Johan endlich auf einem großen Baum entdeckte.  
"Da bist du ja endlich! Johan, komm runter und erzähl mir was los ist!"   
Johan sprang mit einem Satz von dem Baum herunter und blickte Josephine dann mit ihren orange leuchtenden Augen an.  
"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Jose! Geh zurück zu deinem Norwich und werde glücklich mit deinem Auserwählten", sprach er mit starkem unterschwelligem Hass.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt? Norwich ist auch dein Freund! Und was soll denn jetzt diese plötzliche Eifersucht? Du weißt genau, dass der Rat ihn als meinen Ehemann ausgesucht hat und ich auf die Wahl keinen Einfluss hatte", erwiderte Josephine nur verwirrt.  
"Na und?! Vielleicht will ich ja einfach nicht, dass du ihn heiratest! Und vielleicht war ich ja schon die ganze Zeit eifersüchtig!"  
"Jetzt hör schon auf Johan! Wir drei waren doch immer die besten Freunde und das wird sich auch niemals ändern. Jetzt komm schon! Meine Krönung zur Königin steht bald an und ich kann deine Unterstützung wirklich gebrauchen."  
Johan drehte nur beleidigt den Kopf weg und weigerte sich.   
"Johan...", meinte Josephine nur verzweifelt bevor eine neue Stimme an sein Ohr drang.  
"Josephine! Johan!", rief Norwich während er auf die beiden zu gerannt kam. Johans Blick wurde sofort hasserfüllt und sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Josephine blickte lächelnd ihren zweiten besten Freund und zukünftigen Ehemann an und war wirklich froh, dass dieser ihr helfen wollte.  
"Wo bleibt ihr denn? Die Vorbereitungen laufen schon und wenn wir nicht bald zurückgehen, dann werden wir nicht rechtzeitig fertig. Es soll doch eine perfekte Krönung werden", meinte Norwich lächelnd und dabei bemerkte er Johans schlechte Stimmung nicht einmal richtig.  
"Ich weiß, aber ich hab Johan gerade erst gefunden. Also lasst uns schnell zurückgehen!", sagte Josephine und ging mit Norwich zurück in Richtung Schloss. Johan ging nur langsam hinterher und mit weniger Enthusiasmus.  
Josephine und Norwich fingen aufgeregt ein Gespräch an, bei dem er absolut nicht zuhörte. Wie in Trance griff Johan nach seinem Schwert, was an seiner Seite hing und...  
Er wusste nicht einmal wie aber das Schwert steckte plötzlich in Norwichs Brust. Der Junge stürzte sofort zu Boden, spuckte Blut und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Fassungslos blickte Josephine von Norwich auf zu Johan.  
"Johan... Was hast du getan?"   
Johan ging einen Schritt mehr auf Josephine zu und in seinem Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein wahnsinniges Grinsen aus.  
"Ist es nicht perfekt? Norwich ist nun aus dem Weg. Damit hat der Rat gar keine Wahl mich als deinen zukünftigen Ehemann aus zu wählen."  
"Johan. Aber er war doch auch dein bester Freund!"   
"Ja... das war er, aber er stand zwischen mir und meiner wahren Liebe! Niemand darf das!"  
Geschockt blickte Josephine in Johans nun schon fast wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser breitete dann einfach nur seine Arme aus.  
"Komm Jose! Wir werden zusammen das Königreich für immer regieren und wir werden glücklich..." Johan stoppte plötzlich in seinem Satz und begann zu zittern. Aus einer Wunde auf seiner Brust quoll rotes Blut hervor und er stürzte zu Boden.  
Plötzlich tauchten neben Josephine viele Männer auf, die alles untersuchten. Josephines Krieger waren ihnen gefolgt um zu sehen wo sie so lange blieben und da Johan ihren zukünftigen Ehemann schwer verwundet hatte, war ihr Befehl klar ihn aus zu schalten.  
"Er ist noch am Leben", sagte einer der Krieger, der sich über Norwich gebeugt hatte. "Allerdings ist die Wunde fatal. Das einzige was ihn retten kann ist mit einem der Monster zu verschmelzen."  
Von Josephine gab es keine Antwort. Er stand immer noch unter zu großem Schock. Irgendwann konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr halten und fiel in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.


	18. Verrückt

Gabriel schaute zu wie die Leiche des Mannes langsam in der Grube versank. Sein Gesicht war schon fast vollkommen zersetzt von der Säure und feine Dampfwolken stiegen vom weiteren Zersetzungsvorgang nach oben. Es war nur ein kleiner Fisch gewesen. Nichts Besonderes wie seine sonstigen Ziele und auch lange keine Herausforderung, wie er es sich eigentlich gewünscht hätte. Es war ihm deshalb auch schleierhaft warum er zusammen mit Makkuro den Auftrag erledigen sollte. Die Gedankengänge des Anführers waren ihm vollkommen unklar.   
Frustriert zog er den letzten Zug an seiner Zigarette, warf sie zu Boden und trat sie noch einmal richtig in den Sand.   
„Nicht verärgert sein Gabriel“, sagte Makkuro als ob sie Gedanken lesen könnte. „Bald wird es bestimmt einen würdigen Gegner für dich geben.“   
Im Gegensatz zu ihren sonst eher schwarz-lastigen Kleidern war sie heute komplett in weiß erschienen. Gabriel hatte noch nicht oft mit der kleinen Magierin zusammen gearbeitet, da sie erst vor kurzem wirklich in den Dienst eingetreten war. Körperlich war es vorher wohl nicht möglich gewesen, zumindest so ihre eigene Aussage. Gabriel hatte aber bereits gesehen, was sie mit ihren eigenen Kräften anstellen konnte. Magische Kräfte waren angeboren. Man konnte sie immer einsetzen auch wenn man erst ein paar Jahre alt war. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie er als kleines Kind seine kalte Suppe Dank seiner Feuermagie wieder aufgewärmt hatte. Nun gut, er wollte seine Mitkämpferin auch nicht mit lästigen Fragen bedrängen. Sie hatte schon ihre Gründe, wenn sie log. Hauptsache sie kämpfte nun und war bei der Sache.   
Gabriel schaute noch einmal kurz zu ihrem Opfer, das inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich als Mensch zu erkennen war, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück.   
Makkuro folgte ihm und lief brav neben ihm her. Spätestens in der nächsten Stadt musste es so aussehen als ob sie wenigstens einigermaßen normal waren, auch wenn das mit ihrem Aussehen schon sehr schwierig zu bewerkstelligen war.   
Gabriel blickte seitlich auf seine junge Partnerin. Makkuro hatte ein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen, was ihn etwas verwirrte, denn wenn er genau nachdachte, dann sah er das Mädchen eigentlich niemals lächeln. Sie behielt immer ihren emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Dieses Lächeln beunruhigte ihn auf gewisse Weise, aber er sagte darüber nichts laut, da es keine gute Idee war sie zu ärgern, das war etwas das man schnell bei ihr lernte.   
Gabriel wendete schnell seinen Blick ab, bevor sie noch seinen starrenden Blick bemerkte.  
Langsam kamen sie in der Stadt an und es dauerte keine paar Minuten bis die Beiden vor der Tür ihres Hauptquartiers standen Makkuro öffnete mit einer schnellen und sicheren Bewegung die Tür und sofort blickten die Beiden in das vom Schatten eingehüllte Gesicht von Vincent.   
„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich hab meinen kleinen weißen Engel richtig vermisst!“, brach er sofort in seiner auch sonstigen kranken Freude aus und nahm Makkruo mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Arm. Gabriel hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass der verrückte Sektenfanatiker irgendwie glücklich war seitdem Makkuro bei ihnen war.  
Er beobachtete ihn dabei wie er Makkuro wie ein kleines Püppchen an sich drückte und diese das Ganze nur mit einem Brummen und einem bösen Blick kommentierte. Vincent war das Verhalten von Makkuro anscheinend ziemlich egal und er drückte sie weiter an sich. Gabriel wusste nicht wie lange das Ganze noch gutgehen würde, ohne dass Makkuro ausflippen würde.


	19. Albtraum

Feste Schritte hallten in der Dunkelheit. Ein weiblicher kindlicher Schrei war zu hören, als die Schritte verstummten. Kampfgeräusche ertönten.  
„Sarah!“, rief eine verzweifelte Jungenstimme während die Kampfgeräusche langsam weniger wurden.   
„Danton!“, rief die Mädchenstimme mindestens genauso verzweifelt zurück.  
Schweißgebadet erwachte Danton mit einem Schrecken aus seinem Schlaf. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und merkte, dass er nicht mehr in dieser alten Kammer war. Er war noch immer in dem Bett in dem Zimmer, dass er nun schon seit Jahren bewohnte, genauso wie er sich gestern nach seinem Training hier zur Ruhe begeben hatte.  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen setzte er sich im Bett auf und strich sich durch die nun schweiß gebadeten Haare. Es war schon sehr lange her seitdem er zuletzt diesen Traum gehabt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er diese Erinnerung aus seiner Kindheit schon längst in die tiefste Ecke seines Hirns verbannt hätte. Aber wie es schien wollte ihn die Vergangenheit nach all den vielen Jahren immer noch nicht los lassen und ihm keinen Frieden gönnen.  
Nun weiter im Bett zu liegen, würde ihm auch nichts bringen, da er fürchtete den Albtraum gleich noch einmal zu haben, weshalb er lieber aufstand und sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Mit dem ganzen Schweiß hatte er das nun aber auch wieder bitter nötig.


	20. Entführung

Der Wind wehte mir durch die Haare und hinterließ einen Schauer auf meinen Rücken. Die Kälte war für die Straßen Russlands nichts Besonderes, aber meine dünne Jacke bot mir kaum Schutz davor. Schnell zog ich die Jacke enger um mich und versenkte meinen Kopf im Kragen, sodass man nur noch meinen hellbraunen Haarschopf sah, um wenigstens ein klein wenig Kälte davon ab zu halten mich vollkommen durch zu schütteln. Zum Glück schneite es nicht auch noch, aber so wie der Himmel aussah würde das auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich einen Ort finden, wo ich zumindest etwas geschützt war, so dass ich am Ende nicht erfrieren würde.   
Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz. Ich schaute in jede Nebenstraße um vielleicht dort etwas Geeignetes für die Nacht zu finden. Es war ziemlich schwer um diese Zeit noch etwas zu finden. Die Nacht war bereits angebrochen und in die Ecken konnte man gar nicht mehr sehen, da es bereits viel zu dunkel war. Allein sollte man es nicht versuchen sich einen Platz in einer dunklen Ecke zu sichern, denn man wusste nie wer oder was dort auf einen lauerte. Damit hatte ich schon meine eigenen Erfahrungen gemacht und ich war nicht scharf darauf noch einmal von einem wilden Hund oder einem Mann mit einem scharfen Messer angefallen zu werden. Das war einfach ein zu großes Risiko.  
Nach etlichen Straßen fand ich endlich eine passende Gasse, in die die Abendsonne noch etwas Licht scheinen ließ. Ich ließ mich nahe einer Hausmauer nieder und schaute nach oben in den Himmel.   
Zwei Jahre lebte ich nun schon auf diese Weise ohne ein wirkliches zu Hause zu finden. Nun wer würde ein armes Waisenkind denn auch schon so einfach aufnehmen? So etwas wie eine Hoffnung, dass ich jemals wieder ein besseres Leben haben würde, hatte ich nicht mehr. In so einer Situation hätten die meisten dies wohl auch nicht.  
Leise Schritte rissen mich aus meinem Gedankengang und ich presste mich mehr an die Wand hinter mir. Inzwischen war es komplett dunkel und ich konnte nicht mehr sehen wer denn möglicherweise dort stehen könnte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es niemand war, der mir etwas Böses wollte. Davon fand man hier leider mehr als genug Leute.  
Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und ich rollte mich zusammen um irgendwie Schutz zu bekommen, auch wenn das natürlich reichlich wenig helfen würde. Die Person kam immer näher und dann war sie direkt vor mir. Ich konnte nur schemenhaft irgendwelche Details erkennen, aber sicher war, dass es ein Mann war, der mich von oben herab ansah und ich konnte schwören, dass seine Augen rot funkelten wie bei einem Dämon. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich rennen sollen so schnell mich meine Beine trugen, aber für den Moment war ich wie gelähmt und schaute den Mann nur gebannt an.


	21. Das Echsenbiest

Das Biest versank seine Zähne in den Hals der bereits toten Frau vor ihm. Sein großes reptilisches Maul konnte komplett den ganzen Hals umfassen. Scharfe Zähne bohrten sich in das blass gewordene Fleisch, so dass eine Menge an Blut hervorquoll.   
Ein wohliges Knurren entfuhr aus der Kehle des Biests und er begann auf dem Hals herum zu kauen um Fleischstücke aus ihm heraus zu reißen und herunter zu schlucken. Das Fleisch am Hals war für ihn immer das Beste.   
Er aß solange bis sein Magen einigermaßen zufrieden gestellt war und ließ dann von dem inzwischen vollkommen aufgerissenen Hals ab. Für den Moment hatte er genug gegessen.   
Die nun vollkommen entstellte Frau ließ es einfach los auf den Boden fallen während noch Blut aus seinem Maul tropfte. Nun hatte es keine Verwendung mehr dafür.   
Satt und zufrieden wollte es sich nun vom Tatort aus dem Staubmachen, doch plötzlich wurde sein Körper von einem unsäglichen Schmerz durchzogen, was ihn in seinen Schritten Einhalt gebieten ließ. Die Zeit schien schon wieder rum zu sein. Es fühlte wie seine Knochen langsam brachen und anders wieder zusammen wuchsen. Genauso verzog sich seine Haut und schrumpfte an anderen Stellen wieder zusammen. Den Schmerz, den es dabei empfand, war überhaupt nicht in Worte zu fassen und nur wegen seiner jahrelangen Gewohnheit an diese Verwandlung, schaffte er es einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben und nicht das ganze anliegende Viertel mit Schmerzensschreien zu wecken. Seine grünen Schuppen wurden langsam blasser und wich einer mehr menschlichen Hautfarbe. Auf seinem Kopf wuchsen im stockenden Tempo schwarze lange Haare, die ihm bis über die Schultern reichten. Als die Transformation abgeschlossen war, stand dort nicht mehr das reptilienähnliche Biest sondern dort hockte nun ein Mann gekleidet n vollkommen zerrissener Kleidung.   
Immer noch unter einigen Schmerzen, auch wenn die Verwandlung nun komplett war, richtete sich der Mann auf und seufzte erst einmal genervt. Die Transformationen wurden eindeutig unregelmäßiger und schwieriger zu kontrollieren in letzter Zeit. Das lag nicht in seiner Kalkulation und war äußerst unpraktisch. Dafür würde er zu Hause noch ein paar Experimente durchführen müssen.   
Mit einem letzten kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel au die zerfetzte Leiche setzte er dann den Weg im Schutz der Dunkelheit fort.


	22. Dark Night

Der Wind wehte mir durch die Haare und hinterließ einen Schauer auf meinen Rücken. Die Kälte war für die Straßen Russlands nichts Besonderes, aber meine dünne Jacke bot mir kaum Schutz davor. Schnell zog ich die Jacke enger um mich und versenkte meinen Kopf im Kragen, sodass man nur noch meinen hellbraunen Haarschopf sah, um wenigstens ein klein wenig Kälte davon ab zu halten mich vollkommen durch zu schütteln. Zum Glück schneite es nicht auch noch, aber so wie der Himmel aussah würde das auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich einen Ort finden, wo ich zumindest etwas geschützt war, so dass ich am Ende nicht erfrieren würde.   
Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz. Ich schaute in jede Nebenstraße um vielleicht dort etwas Geeignetes für die Nacht zu finden. Es war ziemlich schwer um diese Zeit noch etwas zu finden. Die Nacht war bereits angebrochen und in die Ecken konnte man gar nicht mehr sehen, da es bereits viel zu dunkel war. Allein sollte man es nicht versuchen sich einen Platz in einer dunklen Ecke zu sichern, denn man wusste nie wer oder was dort auf einen lauerte. Damit hatte ich schon meine eigenen Erfahrungen gemacht und ich war nicht scharf darauf noch einmal von einem wilden Hund oder einem Mann mit einem scharfen Messer angefallen zu werden. Das war einfach ein zu großes Risiko.  
Nach etlichen Straßen fand ich endlich eine passende Gasse, in die die Abendsonne noch etwas Licht scheinen ließ. Ich ließ mich nahe einer Hausmauer nieder und schaute nach oben in den Himmel.   
Zwei Jahre lebte ich nun schon auf diese Weise ohne ein wirkliches zu Hause zu finden. Nun wer würde ein armes Waisenkind denn auch schon so einfach aufnehmen? So etwas wie eine Hoffnung, dass ich jemals wieder ein besseres Leben haben würde, hatte ich nicht mehr. In so einer Situation hätten die meisten dies wohl auch nicht.  
Leise Schritte rissen mich aus meinem Gedankengang und ich presste mich mehr an die Wand hinter mir. Inzwischen war es komplett dunkel und ich konnte nicht mehr sehen wer denn möglicherweise dort stehen könnte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es niemand war, der mir etwas Böses wollte. Davon fand man hier leider mehr als genug Leute.  
Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und ich rollte mich zusammen um irgendwie Schutz zu bekommen, auch wenn das natürlich reichlich wenig helfen würde. Die Person kam immer näher und dann war sie direkt vor mir. Ich konnte nur schemenhaft irgendwelche Details erkennen, aber sicher war, dass es ein Mann war, der mich von oben herab ansah und ich konnte schwören, dass seine Augen rot funkelten wie bei einem Dämon. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich rennen sollen so schnell mich meine Beine trugen, aber für den Moment war ich wie gelähmt und schaute den Mann nur gebannt an.


	23. Never

Neverland, oh  
Neverland

Wer jemals dein Anblick erblickte,  
kehrte niemals in seine eigene Welt zurück.  
Die Realität verschwamm vor den Augen  
und alles versank in einem schönen Rot.

Neverland, oh  
Neverland

Du nennst die skurrilsten Bewohner dein eigen.  
Sie locken dich hinein  
und lassen dich nie wieder los.  
Niemals wieder.

Never again.


	24. Eine verrückte Teegesellschaft

Die Musik wummerte in den Ohren. Verschiedenfarbende Lichter strahlten durch den Raum und trafen hier und da einen der tanzenden Körper. Die Luft war stickig und Qualm stieg von Zigaretten einiger Besucher auf die es sich an den Tischen im Essbereich gemütlich gemacht hatten. Die Musik war so laut, dass die meisten gar nicht erst versuchten sich vernünftig zu unterhalten. Am Ende würden sie morgen nur mit heiserer Stimme aufwachen.

Rachels Augen wanderten durch den Raum. Sie saß schon eine ganze Weile in diesem Club und inzwischen langweilte sie sich zu Tode. 

Das ganze war mal wieder die Idee ihrer Mitbewohnerin gewesen. 

Eigentlich hatte sie immer allein leben wollen, aber da sie für ihr Studium in eine andere Stadt ziehen musste, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als mit jemanden zusammen zu ziehen, wenn sie die Kosten geringer halten wollte. Sarah war zwar nett, aber in gewissen Dingen einfach anders als Rachel. Genau wie jetzt auch.

Vor einer gewissen Zeit hatte sie ein junger Mann zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Ohne an Rachel zu denken hatte sie natürlich sofort ja gesagt und war seit dem auf der Tanzfläche. Rachel saß deshalb ganz allein an ihrem Tisch. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau warum sie überhaupt noch hier blieb. Aber natürlich war Sarah gefahren und ganz sicher war sie am Ende dieses Besuches nicht mehr in der Lage sie nach Hause zu fahren. Rachel war zu ihrem Glück mehr verantwortungsvoll und würde sie nicht hier allein lassen mit einem Typen, den sie gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte. Das wäre doch zu unverantwortlich. Mit zu viel Alkohol würde sie auch wohl kaum in der Lage sein Auto zu fahren und aus Erfahrung wusste Rachel, dass sie manchmal auch unfähig war sich ein Taxi zu rufen. 

Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als an ihrem Tisch sitzen zu bleiben und gelangweilt durch die Gegend zu gucken. 

 

Minuten vergingen.

Die Minuten wurden zu einer Stunde.

Die eine Stunde wurde zu zwei.

So langsam hatte Rachel nun wirklich keine Lust mehr. Sarah hatte ihren Spaß irgendwo auf der Tanzfläche und sie saß hier dumm rum. Sie hätte von Anfang an zu Hause bleiben sollen. Da fühlte sie sich am wohlsten. Dieses ganze Tam-Tam hier war nichts für sie. Zu laut und zu voll.

Nun gut. Ihr blieb wohl nichts übrig als sich mal auf die Suche nach Sarah zu begeben. Sie hatte ihr genug Zeit gegeben sich zu amüsieren und nun war es Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie war mit ihrem Verehrer in der Menge der Tanzenden verschwunden. Wie sollte sie sie da nur finden?

Sie versuchte sich durch die riesige Menge zu drängeln, aber nach ein paar Minuten musste sie dieses Vorhaben bereits aufgeben, da sie die Tanzenden immer wieder anrempelten und beinahe zerquetschten. Schnell flüchtete sie an den Rand der Tanzfläche um wieder richtig Luft schnappen zu können. Es war ihr vollkommen unklar wie diese Menschen es in so einer Menge aushalten konnten. 

Nun wusste sie aber wirklich nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte doch nun wirklich nicht warten bis Sarah wieder aus der Menge auftauchte. 

Ihr Blick glitt über die Masse der Tanzenden um sie nicht vielleicht doch noch zu erblicken, aber erfolglos. Stattdessen landeten ihre Augen auf etwas anderes. 

Er stand gar nicht weit weg von ihr in der Ecke. Von ihrem Platz hatte sie freie Sicht auf ihn. Sie wunderte es, dass ihn niemand sonst anzusehen schien, denn er war hier doch irgendwie fehl am Platz und fiel dadurch auf.

Er war gekleidet als ob er sich hier auf einem Ball befinden würde. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem Anzug der sicherlich von Armani oder ähnlichen Firmen stammt und da das Ganze nicht schon genug übertrieben für eine Disco schien hatte er auch noch einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf, an dem eine Karte steckte, soweit sie das sehen konnte.

Rachel musterte den Mann eine Weile. Er schien einfach nur so da zu stehen und die Besucher an zu sehen. Das fand sie schon seltsam. 

Plötzlich drehte der Mann seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Rachel erschrak und drehte im ersten Moment ihren eigenen Kopf weg. Es war doch mehr als peinlich beim Starren erwischt zu werden. Da ließ sich eine gewisse Röte im Gesicht auch nicht verbergen. 

Am liebsten hätte sie gar nicht mehr hingesehen, aber die Neugier trieb sie doch wieder dazu zumindest aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen was er trieb. Zu ihrem Schrecken kam er ihr doch tatsächlich näher. Er kam sogar direkt auf sie zu! 

Jetzt begann sie ein klein wenig zu paniken. Mit solchen Situationen konnte sie nicht umgehen. Dafür war sie zu schüchtern. 

Sie hatte es schon einmal versucht, aber dann hatte sie nur Gestotter heraus bekommen. Das klappte einfach nicht.

In dieser Situation entschloss sie sich nun einfach kurzerhand für die einfachste Lösung. Flucht!

Schnell tauchte sie wieder in die Masse der tanzenden Besucher. Somit war sie fürs erste einmal entkommen. 

Sie kämpfte sich durch die Masse und schaffte es doch tatsächlich wieder an dem Punkt heraus zu kommen, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal in die Masse rein gezwängt hatte. 

Glücklich erst einmal dem merkwürdigen Mann entkommen zu sein, wollte sie sich erst einmal wieder auf ihren Platz setzen um doch noch etwas auf ihre Freundin Sarah zu warten. Doch bevor sie überhaupt dazu kam…

„Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ihr vor mir geflüchtet seid?“, ertönte plötzlich eine weiche sanfte Stimme direkt hinter ihr und sie fühlte wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

Erschrocken drehte sich das junge Mädchen um und blickte in das Gesicht des Mannes, vor dem sie eben eigentlich geflüchtet war. Das machte sie erst einmal sprachlos. Sie verstand nicht wie er ihr so schnell hatte folgen können und vor allem durch diese Menschenmasse! Wie war das nur möglich gewesen?

Der geheimnisvolle Mann lächelte sie nur an. Jetzt konnte Rachel ihn auch erst einmal aus der Nähe betrachten. Von nahem sah der Anzug noch feiner aus als wie sie es aus der Ferne gesehen hatte. Verzierungen waren hier und da zu erkennen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie aus Gold waren. 

Da sie ihm nun so nah war, konnte sie natürlich nun auch viel besser sein Gesicht erkennen. Und sie war überrascht wie gutaussehend er war. Kein einziger Makel war in seinem Gesicht zu entdecken. Sie entdeckte nicht einen Pickel, irgendeine Falte oder irgendeine andere Unreinheit. Das andere auffallende in seinem Gesicht waren seine reinen hellblauen Augen, die fast an klares Eis erinnerten. Es war fast so als ob sie durch einen hindurchsehen könnten. Unter dem Hut schaute sein schwarzes wuscheliges schulterlanges Haar hervor. Wirklich gutaussehend!

Nun brachte Rachel noch weniger ein Wort heraus. Das ganze schüchterte sie viel zu sehr ein. 

Aber der Mann lächelte sie weiterhin an und schien Geduld mit ihr zu haben und auf ihre Antwort zu warten.

Rachel bekam jedoch nur Gestotter heraus. „Ähm… na ja… ich…“

Der geheimnisvolle Fremde schien das aber überhaupt nicht schlimm zu finden. Er nahm das schüchterne Mädchen einfach bei der Hand und zog es hinter sich her. 

Rachel war sichtlich verwirrt und viel zu überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Sie brachte nun absolut gar kein Wort mehr heraus und lies sich einfach von dem Fremden mitziehen. Dieser zog sie mit, erst am Rande der Tanzfläche, dann jedoch auch teilweise durch die Tanzenden. Ihm schien das ganze jedoch um einiges leichter zu fallen als ihr vorhin noch. Es war fast als ob die Leute für ihn irgendwie etwas Platz machen würden. Aber sicherlich bildete sie sich das ganze nur ein.

Zuletzt erreichten sie die Bar, die an der Seite stand und wo der Barmann gerade dabei war Gläser ab zu spülen. Er war ihr vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Ihren Drink hatte Sarah geholt. Aber er sah definitiv auch nicht schlecht aus. Viel zu gut für eine zweitklassige Disco. Er sah eher aus wie jemand, der in einer schicken Bar arbeiten würde. 

Das ganze wurde immer seltsamer.

Als der Barmann sie entdeckte, lächelte er und legte das Glas weg, das er gerade putzte. Stattdessen verließ er seinen Platz hinter der Bar und öffnete eine Tür die direkt daneben lag. Und genau durch diese Tür zog der geheimnisvolle Fremde Rachel.

Im ersten Moment war alles ziemlich dunkel und Rachel hörte nur wie die Tür zu fiel. Dann wurde plötzlich das Licht eingeschaltet und im ersten Moment hatte Rachel Probleme überhaupt etwas zu sehen. Als sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, konnte sie endlich ihre Umgebung in Augenschein nehmen. Sie war in einem wunderschönen Teezimmer gelandet. Ein riesen großer Tisch stand in der Mitte, an dem bestimmt an die 20 Leute Platz gehabt hätten. Es stand alles bereit für den Nachmittagstee. An jedem Platz, wo ein Stuhl stand war ein unheimlich hübsches Teeservice, das mit roten Rosen verziert war. Passend dazu war der Tisch mit einer roten Tischdecke bedeckt und in der Mitte stand ein wunderschöner Strauch von weißen Lilien. Der Raum an sich sah auch sehr festlich dekoriert aus. Es gab Girlanden, mehr Blumen und das alles war in Rot und Weiß gehalten. 

Rachel war wieder sprachlos. Sie verstand nicht was so ein Raum hier in einer Disco zu tun hatte, noch warum dieser Mann sie hier hinein gezogen hatte. Das machte alles überhaupt keinen Sinn. 

Der geheimnisvolle Fremde ließ nun ihre Hand los und ging zu einem der Stühle. Langsam schob er ihn zurück und deutete Rachel an sich zu setzen.

Rachel war das ganze immer noch ziemlich unangenehm und sie wusste nicht ob es so eine gute Idee war überhaupt hier mit einem Fremden zu sein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer er war, noch was er vor hatte. Und nun war sie hier auch noch ganz allein mit ihm. Am besten sollte sie einfach weglaufen. Aber irgendetwas in ihr wollte nicht gehen. So etwas sah man ja auch nicht alle Tage. Sie war irgendwo neugierig was passieren würde. Also ging sie vorsichtig zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich. 

Nachdem der geheimnisvolle Mann ihren Stuhl an den Tisch heran geschoben hatte, setzte auch er sich neben sie an den Kopf des Tisches. Lächelnd stützte er seinen Kopf auf seine verschränkten Hände.

Rachel sah ihn verwirrt an. Der Mann schien irgendetwas von ihr zu erwarten. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung was.

Plötzlich wurde sie erschreckt dadurch, dass ein weiterer Stuhl zurück geschoben wurde. Sie sah auf ihre andere Seite und sah wie sich der Barmann neben sie setzte.   
Jetzt war sie zwischen den beiden Männern.

Das ganze gefiel ihr immer weniger. 

„Nun meine Dame. Dürften wir bitte euren Namen erfahren?“, unterbrach der Fremde die Stille.

Rachel war sich nicht so sicher ob sie Fremden ihren Namen nennen sollte. Aber… mit ihrem Vornamen konnten sie doch eigentlich nicht viel anfangen oder?

„Rachel“, bekam sie etwas stotternd heraus.

„Oh was für ein schöner Name!“, stieß der Barmann aus.

„Ja allerdings! Aber wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin der Hutmacher“, sagte der Mann und nahm seinen Zylinder kurz vom Kopf um ihn nach vorne zu beugen und damit eine Verbeugung an zu deuten. Zu Rachels Überraschung saß auf dem Kopf des Hutmachers eine kleine Maus. Durch ihre überraschte Haltung merkte der Hutmacher schnell, dass wohl etwas nicht in Ordnung war und fühlte auf seinem Kopf herum bis er die Maus in den Fingern hatte. „Oh Hazel! Da bist du ja du kleines Ding. Versteck dich doch nicht immer unter meinem Hut.“ Schnell packte er die kleine Maus in eine der Teekannen, die auf dem Tisch standen. Das sah Rachel nicht unbedingt als einen besseren Ort an als unter dem Hut. 

„Und ich bin der Märzhase“, stellte sich der Barmann vor. Er deutete im Gegensatz zum Hutmacher keine Verbeugung an. Demnach war der Hutmacher wohl um einiges höflicher. Aber was hieß das schon?

Die beiden waren schon seltsam. Zumal das keine richtigen Namen waren, die sie ihr da genannt hatten. Hutmacher und Märzhase? Gut es könnten vielleicht Nachnamen sein, aber sie waren schon sehr außergewöhnlich.

„Darf ich Fragen“, fing Rachel vorsichtig an. „Warum habt ihr mich hierher gebracht?“

„Nun“, sagte der Hutmacher. „Du sahst etwas einsam und verlassen aus. Da dachte ich du möchtest vielleicht bei unserer Teeparty mitmachen. Wir bekommen so selten Gesellschaft dabei.“

Rachel fand das ganze immer noch seltsam. Das war nun eigentlich wirklich nicht der Ort um jemanden für eine Teeparty zu suchen. Oder um eine zu halten. 

„Ich war eigentlich auf der Suche nach einer Freundin. Sie hatte mich vor einer Weile allein gelassen und ich wollte sie suchen, damit wir wieder nach Hause fahren können.“

„Oh dann hat er dich ja gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden, bevor du wieder verschwunden wärst. Welch ein Glück!“, sagte Märzhase glücklich. Rachel war sich nicht so sicher ob das so gut war, dass sie sie gefunden hatten.

„Ja da hatten wir ja wirklich Glück. Es ist so schwer gute Leute zu finden und du bist perfekt“, sagte Hutmacher und rührte in seiner Teetasse herum. Rachel hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass irgendwann bereits Tee eingegossen wurde, aber als sie in ihre eigene Tasse sah, war auch dort bereits Tee eingeschenkt worden.

„Perfekt? Wofür?“, fragte Rachel verwirrt. Das ganze machte doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Was wollten diese Beiden denn nur von ihr?

„Na fürs Essen“, sagte der Märzhase und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Das half Rachel nicht sonderlich die ganze Sache besser zu verstehen. Sicher standen hier auch einige Kuchen bereit. Das gehörte dazu zum Tee. Aber warum war sie perfekt fürs Essen? „Ich verstehe kein Wort.“

Rachel blickte von dem einen komischen Kerl zum nächsten. Beide waren nur geheimnisvoll am Lächeln. Das ganze wurde langsam ziemlich unheimlich für sie. Sie hätte doch nicht mit gehen sollen. Sie hätte sich lieber wehren sollen. Sie hätte einfach überhaupt erst gar nicht mit zur Disco gehen sollen. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.

„Gleich wirst du verstehen meine Liebe. Dann wird es dir viel besser gehen“, erklärte Hutmacher geheimnisvoll.

Das war nicht gerade die Antwort, die Rachel sich gewünscht hatte. Nichts war klarer dadurch geworden. Sie blickte von einem Mann zum anderen. Alle Beiden grinsten und Rachel wurde das immer unheimlicher.

Abrupt stand sie auf und wollte wieder gehen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich denke ich gehe jetzt lieber“, sagte sie schnell und wollte schon aus der Tür verschwinden. Aber plötzlich stand ihr Märzhase im Weg. Verwirrt schaute sie umher. Wie konnte er nur so schnell vor ihr stehen? Sie hatte nicht einmal gehört wie er aufgestanden war. 

„Aber, aber! Du kannst doch nicht schon gehen! Wir brauchen dich doch noch“, sagte Märzhase und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter. Er drehte sie um und schubste sie wieder zurück in Richtung des Tisches.

Rachel versuchte sich ein wenig sich dagegen zu wehren, indem sie sich dagegen stemmte, aber ohne großen Erfolg. „Aber… Ich…“, stotterte sie herum, aber nichts half. Märzhase schubste sie immer weiter.

Hutmacher war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und bewegte sich auf sie zu. „Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Es wird auch nicht wehtun.“

Nun hatte Rachel richtig Angst. Es würde nicht wehtun? Was hatten diese Verrückten nur vor?

Sie hörte Märzhase hinter ihr nur lachen. „Du großer Lügner!“

Hutmachers Grinsen wurde nun noch breiter und inzwischen stand er genau direkt vor Rachel. Langsam hob er seine Hand und legte sie über Rachels Augen. Damit konnte sie nichts mehr sehen. Nur noch die Stimmen der Beiden konnte sie hören.

„Es wird nicht sehr lange wehtun Das verspreche ich dir.“ Eindeutig Hutmacher.

„Du bist immer so nett zu ihnen.“ Eindeutig Märzhase.

Rachel spürte wie sich die Wärme der Hand des Hutmachers entfernte. Aber sie konnte immer noch nichts sehen. Alles vor ihren Augen war schwarz. Was war nur los? Warum funktionierten ihre Augen nur nicht mehr? Was hatte dieser Typ getan? Rachel begann zu paniken. Sie schlug wild mit ihren Armen umher, aber es nützte ihr nichts. Ihre Arme wurden kurz darauf festgehalten, so dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Tritte halfen da auch nicht. Sie war machtlos. 

Dann spürte sie Finger an ihrem Mund. Erst nur ganz leicht. Doch dann spürte sie urplötzlich wie mit gewaltsamer Kraft in ihren Mund eingedrungen wurde. Es ging immer weiter runter. Ihren Rachen herunter, durch ihre Speiseröhre. Es waren unsägliche Schmerzen, die sie dabei erlitt. Nie hatte sie etwas Schlimmeres erlebt. Sie fühlte sich beinahe so als ob sie jeden Moment platzen könnte. Oder zumindest ihre Speiseröhre. 

Dann fühlte es sich an als ob die Hand an etwas ziehen würde. Das war schlimmer, als dass die Hand überhaupt schon in ihr drin steckte. Und je mehr gezogen wurde, desto schwächer fühlte sie sich. Es war als ob diese Hand ihre ganze Lebensenergie herausziehen würde. 

Sie fühlte wie die Hand langsam wieder ihre Speiseröhre hinauf wanderte.

Hätte sie doch nur nein gesagt, als Sarah sie gefragt hatte ob sie mitkommt. Wäre sie doch nur früher abgehauen. Sie hätte sich schon mehr wehren sollen als sie noch die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Aber nun…

Die Hand hatte nun wieder ihren Rachen erreicht und war beinahe draußen.

Vor ihrem Auge sah sie viele einzelne Bilder. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und ihre liebe kleine Katze, die Zuhause sehnsüchtigst auf sie wartete.

Die Hand war draußen.

Kraftlos fiel Rachel zu Boden. Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam und sie fiel in einen ewigen Schlaf.

 

Märzhase und Hutmacher standen über dem nun toten Körper und grinsten.

Der Hutmacher hielt die Hand mit dem kleinen leuchtenden Licht in die Höhe. „Nun ist es Zeit für das Festessen! Der Höhepunkt unserer Teeparty!“


	25. Das Feuer brennt

Alles um mich herum brannte. Auch meine Tränen konnten dies nicht mehr löschen. Trotzdem weinte ich unaufhörlich. Der Verlust meiner Familie lies mich einfach nicht damit aufhören. 

Das Einzige, was ich sah war Feuer. Es brannte in meinen Augen und ließ mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. Es umkreiste mich, schloss mich ein. Obwohl ich gerade mal zwei Jahre alt war, wollte es mich nicht verschonen. 

Doch das Schicksal wollte anscheinend nicht, dass ich in diesem Augenblick starb. Denn plötzlich hörte ich das Schlagen von Schwingen, wie von einem Vogel. Und plötzlich landete etwas Riesengroßes über mir. Nun weinte ich noch mehr. Schließlich wusste ich ja nicht, dass das Wesen mich retten würde. Mit seinen riesigen Schwingen blies es das gewaltige Feuer weg, als wäre es nichts. Dann drehte es seinen Kopf zu mir. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich in diese eiskalten hellblauen Augen sah. Seine dunkelblauen Schwingen legten sich schützend um mich. Immer noch weinte ich unaufhörlich.

„Wein nicht, kleines menschliches Wesen!“, flüsterte seine beruhigende dunkle Stimme zu mir. Langsam beruhigte ich mich und sah, dass mir unbekannte Wesen ängstlich an. Woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass es mir nichts tun würde? Das Wesen lächelte freundlich. 

„Hab keine Angst vor mir! Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich möchte dir helfen. Ich werde dich mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen und da kannst ganz in Ruhe groß werden“, flüsterte er mir weiter zu. Ich fragte mich wirklich ob er dachte, dass ich ihn verstand. Schließlich war ich da erst zwei Jahre alt. Doch trotzdem erinnerte ich mich an jedes Wort, welches er gesagt hatte. Ist seltsam oder? Jedenfalls nahm er mich mit zu einem großen Tal, wo er mich aufzog. Dieser Drache mit Namen Emalf.


	26. Gut VS Böse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung! Diese Geschichte habe ich meinen frühen Teenagerjahren geschrieben. Die hat also eine Menge Cringe Momente für mich und ist nicht besonders gut.

Kapitel 1: Das Tor der Finsternis

Seit Beginn der Welt gibt es die Kräfte des Guten und des Bösen. Doch die Seite des Bösen will immer mehr Macht. Was das Gute nicht weiß ist, dass das Böse einen Weg gefunden hat die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen und dass es nur noch wenige Tage dauert bis es so weit ist.

„Nicht mehr lange und wir können das Tor der Finsternis öffnen!“ Das Böse und seine Untertanen sitzen als Menschen getarnt in einer Schule. „Habt ihr inzwischen Nachricht vom Chaos bekommen?“, fragt das Böse. „Ja, sie ist heute Morgen zurück gekommen, aber sie kommt in eine andere Klasse!“, antwortet der Tod. „Wieso das denn?“, fragt der Hass. „Das hatten wir so ausgemacht! Sie kommt in die Klasse von dem Guten und von der Liebe!“, antwortet das Böse. „Ich hoffe mal wir werden das Tor öffnen bevor das Gute alle seine Anhänger gefunden hat!“, sagt die Angst. „Das wird schwierig sein. Da sie immer alle zueinander finden, wenn Gefahr droht.“ 

„Giovanni, Yuri, Sasaki und Robert! Würdet ihr euch jetzt bitte dem Unterricht zuwenden! DIE STUNDE HAT SEIT 10 MINUTEN ANGEFANGEN UND DESHALB HABT IHR EUREN PLÄTZEN ZU SITZEN!“, schrie ihre Lehrerin sie an.

 

Kapitel 2: Neue seltsame Mitschülerin

In der Klasse des Guten und der Liebe…

„Heute bekommt ihr eine neue Mitschülerin. Ihr Name ist Sarah und ich möchte, dass ihr nett zu ihr seit!“ Die Klasse fing an zu tuscheln. „Toll ne neue Mitschülerin!“, sagt die Liebe. „Hoffentlich ist sie auch nett!“, sagt das Gute. Die neue Mitschülerin trat ins Klassenzimmer. Sie versprühte eine merkwürdige Aura. Sie war nicht Gut und deshalb machte sie keine smpathischen Eindruck. „Sarah, setz dich doch bitte da hinten neben Wiebke und Julia an den Einzeltisch!“ Also setzte sie sich direkt neben Julia. „Hallo!“, sagte Sarah und blickte Julia und Wiebke mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an „Hallo!“, sagten die Beiden und wendeten sich wieder dem Unterricht zu. Sie wollten nicht weiter mit ihr sprechen, da sie ihnen unheimlich war. Als Schulende war, gingen Wiebke und Julia so schnell sie konnten aus der Schule. „Diese Sarah macht mir echt Angst!“, sagt Julia. „Mir auch und das obwohl wir erst ein Wort mit ihr gesprochen haben!“ „Guck mal da ist sie!“ Sarah kam gerade aus dem Schulgebäude und ging danach zielstrebig auf Mitschüler einer anderen Klasse zu. „Hey, ist der eine Junge da nicht das Böse?“, fragte Wiebke. „Kann sein! Ich hab ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!“ Plötzlich klingelte Julias Handy. „Oh, ne SMS von Dennis!“, freut sich Julia. „Wer?“ „Der Typ den ich im Walky Talky kennen gelernt habe!“ „Ach so! Was steht denn drin?“ „Hier! Les selbst!“ Julia gibt Wiebke das Handy und sie liest die SMS. 

Hallo Süße,  
ich vermisse dich.  
Ich träume jeden Tag   
Und Nacht von dir. Ich  
Würde mich freuen  
Wenn wir uns mal zu   
Einem richtigen Date  
Treffen. Ich liebe dich…  
Ich habe Sehnsucht   
Nach dir… In Liebe  
Dennis :-)

„Wenn da nicht stehen würde, dass er mit dir mal ein Date haben will, könnte man meinen ihr wärt zusammen!“, sagte Wiebke. „Na toll! Sind wir aber nicht!“ „Willst du ihn denn treffen?“ „Ich weiß nicht! Irgendwie ja, aber auch irgendwie nein!“ Nach einem langen Gespräch entschließt Julia sich mit ihm zu treffen.

 

Kapitel 3: Treffen mit Dennis

Noch am selben Tag will sich Julia also mit ihm im Park vor ihrem Haus treffen. Sie saß auf einer Bank und wartet. Nach einer Weile hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme. „Hey, wenn das mal nicht die Liebe ist!“ Julia sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sah einen Jungen auf sich zu kommen. „Mut? Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Julia. „Ich bin mit jemandem verabredet!“ „Und dieser jemand heißt nicht zufällig Julia?“ „Doch! Aber woher weißt du das?“ „Ich bn Julia!“ „Oh! Nicht gut!“ „Das kannst du aber laut sagen!“ „Als Kräfte des Guten dürfen wir untereinander schließlich keine Beziehungen eingehen!“ „Aber du kannst wirklich süße Sachen schreiben!“ „Findest du?“ „Ja!“ „Ist das Gute hier auch irgendwo?“ „Ja wir gehen in dieselbe Klasse! Hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt zum Glück und zum Leben?“ „Ja die Beiden sind mit mir hier her gezogen.“ „Das heißt also. Dass alle Guten wieder zusammen sind.“ „Oh, oh! Das bedeutet nichts Gutes!“ „Jo! Immer wenn wir alle zusammen treffen, planen die Bösen etwas Schlimmes.“ „dann ist wohl mal wieder eine Versammlung fällig!“ „Ja! Und wir alle wissen ja wie sehr du Versammlungen magst!“

 

Kapitel 4: Der Plan der Bösen

Eine Stunde später saßen alle in einem Raum und unterhielten sich darüber was das Böse vorhaben könnte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Neue von den Bösen ist!“, sagte Wiebke. „Sie soll uns sicherlich ausspionieren!“, sagte Julia. „Das ist gut möglich!“, sagte Jan. „Ich frage mich nur was die Bösen mal wieder vorhaben!“,, sagte Jens. „Wie wärs wenn ihr mal versucht Informationen von der Neuen zu bekommen!“, schlägt Dennis vor. „Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?“, fragt Julia. „Heimlich ihre Tasche durch wühlen?“

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule in der Pause…

„Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei!“, sagt Wiebke. „Stell dir einfach vor es ist deine eigene Tasche!“, sagt Julia. Sie hatte schon längst angefangen die Tasche zu durchwühlen. Nach vielen Schulsachen fand sie endlich etwas Brauchbares. Ein kleines Buch mit dem Titel „Das Tor der Finsternis“. „Ich würde mal sagen, dass uns das hier weiterhelfen kann!“, sagt Julia, schlägt das Buch auf und fängt an vor zu lesen:

Das Tor der Finsternis  
Dieses wurde vor Jahrhunderten vom Teufel erschaffen um die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Doch das Tor kann nur geöffnet werden, wenn die Seelen aller Bösen sich vereinen und ein Hauptzentrum für die Macht ausgewählt wurde. 

„Dann wollen sie also dieses Tor öffnen?“, fragt Wiebke. „Ich glaube ja!“, antwortet Julia. „Moment mal! Ich glaube auch ich weiß wo das Hauptzentrum ist!“ „Und wo bitte schön?“ „Na hier!“ „Hier?“ „Ja! Die Schule ist das Hauptzentrum!“ „Wir müssen sofort die anderen informieren!“

 

Kapitel 5: Sarah und Yuri

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Anderen da und Wiebke und Julia erzählten ihnen alles. „Und wo ist dieses Tor?“, fragt Jan. „Ich nehme mal an, dass es irgendwo unter der Schule ist!“, sagt Wiebke. Plötzlich sind Schritte zu hören. „Da kommt jemand!“, sagt Julia. Gerade wollte jemand die Tür aufmachen, als eine Stimme durch den Raum hallte. „Sarah!“ Neue Schritte sind zu hören. „Was willst du?“, sagt eine genervte Stimme. Die Beiden entfernen sich und gehen zum Fenster. Die Guten gehen zu der Tür und gucken durch den Türspalt (müssen sich ziemlich quetschen). Vor dem Fenster stehen Sarah und Yuri. „Ich will mit dir reden! Seit du wieder hier bist, ignorierst du mich! Und du bist nicht gerade nett zu mir!“ „Und?“ „Wieso machst du das?“ „Weil ich dich nicht mag!“ „Das glaub ich dir nicht! Vor 100 Jahren war das noch nicht so! Da hast du mich geliebt!“ „Ja, aber du hast damals doch auch gesagt, dass es besser ist, wenn ich diesen blöden Aussenauftrag übernehme!“ „Deshalb bist du sauer auf mich?“ „Ja!“ „Oh, Sarah!“ Yuri nimmt Sarah in den Arm. „Heißt das du wolltest nicht, dass ich gehe?“, fragt Sarah. „Aber natürlich nicht!“ Sie sieht ihn fröhlich an. „Komm lass uns gehen!“ „OK! Aber vorher will ich nen Kuss von dir!“ Yuri lächelte und küsste Sarah. „Jetzt zufrieden?“ „Eigentlich nicht!“ „Hey, denk dran, dass wir ne Aufgabe haben!“ „Ich weiß!“ „Komm jetzt!“ Beide gingen den Gang und die Treppe runter. „Ach die Bösen dürfen untereinander Beziehungen haben und wir nicht oder was?“, fragt Dennis. „ich glaube nicht, dass die Beiden zusammen sind! Sie sind nur ineinander verliebt!“, sagt Jens. „Also ich finde, dass kommt wie ne Beziehung rüber!“ „Jetzt kommt wir müssen zu diesem Tor!“, sagt Wiebke und rennt den selben Weg entlang den Sarah und Yuri gegangen sind. Die Anderen rennen ihr hinterher. 

 

Kapitel 6: Beim Tor

Sie liefen durch dunkle Gänge. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Keller der Schule so groß ist!“, sagt Julia. Nach fünf Minuten Laufen kamen sie an einer Tür an. Auf ihr stand eine Frage. „Was soll das denn?“, fragt Jens. „Ich nehme mal an wir müssen die Frage beantworten um die Tür öffnen zu können“, sagt Wiebke. „Und was soll bitte die Antwort sein? Was schleicht bei Nacht durch die Gegend und braucht keine feste Nahrung? Was soll das denn sein?“, fragt Julia. „Gute Frage! Welches Lebewesen braucht denn keine feste Nahrung? Heißt das, dass es nur flüssige Nahrung zu sich nimmt?“, fragt Dennis. Nach fünf Minuten des Überlegens hat Julia die Antwort gefunden. „Ich weiß es! Die Lösung lautet Vampir!“ Die Tür öffnet sich. „Endlich! Wenn du die Antwort nicht herausgefunden hättest, würden wir morgen früh noch hier stehen!“, sagt Dennis. Sie gehen durch die Tür und befinden sich in einem vollkommen dunklen Raum, in dem ein riesiges Tor steht. „Ich dachte schon ihr findet die Antwort nicht!“, sagt jemand und vor den Guten erschien das Böse. „Dabei ist das so einfach!“, sagt der Tod, der hinter ihnen stand. Über ihnen schwebte der Hass. Rechts neben ihnen stand die Angst und links neben ihnen stand das Chaos. „Das war eine Falle!“, sagt Jan. „Natürlich war das eine Falle ihr Idioten!“, sagt Sarah. „Dann bleibt und ja gar keine andere Wahl als zu kämpfen!“, sagt Wiebke.

 

Kapitel 7: Die Schlacht

Auf diese Worte hatten die Bösen nur gewartet. Schon fingen sie an die Guten zu attackieren. Der Hass schleuderte schwarze Blitze auf das Glück. Der Tod attackierte die Liebe mit ihrer Sichel. Die Angst lies Steine schweben und schleuderte sie dann auf der Mut. Das Chaosschleuderte schwarze Flammenpfeile auf das Leben. Und das Böse schleuderte schwarze Energiekugeln auf das Gute. Die Guten hatten große Schwierigkeiten den Attacken aus zu weichen und wurden auch einige Male getroffen. Sie wussten, dass sie dies nicht lange durchhalten würden. Doch was sollten sie tun? So würden sie die Bösen niemals besiegen können. Doch alles schien sich zum Guten zu wenden als ein weißer Lichtwirbel im Raum und die Bösen wurden zu Boden geschleudert. Dann zerstörte der weiße Lichtwirbel das Tor der Finsternis. Dann verschwand sie. „Was ist denn das gewesen?“, fragt Julia. Plötzlich landete ein Brief vor ihnen. Wiebke nahm ihn und las ihn vor:

Liebe Guten,  
ich bins Gott! Ich hoffe beim nächsten Mal braucht ihr keine Hilfe. Ich konnte euch allerdings nur helfen, weil der Teufel nicht da ist. Er macht nämlich Urlaub in der Karibik. Also bis zum nächsten Mal!  
Gott

„Der Teufel macht Urlaub in der Karibik? In was für einer Welt leben wir eigentlich?“, fragt Julia. „Wo sind die Bösen eigentlich?“, fragt Julia. „Wo sind die Bösen eigentlich?“, fragt Jan. „Weg! Würde ich sagen!“, antwortet Jens. „Kurze Frage! Wie kommen wir hier wieder raus? Weiß jemand den Weg noch?“, fragt Wiebke. „Nein!“, antworteten die Anderen. „Oh weiha!“


	27. Die Dämonenprinzessin

Wie immer fuhr der sechste Jahrgang der Wilhelm-von-der-Hyde Realschule nach Wangerooge als Klassenfahrt. Das hatte die Schulleitung so festgelegt und die Schüler meckerten deshalb auch gar nicht. Sie freuten sich schon auf den schönen Sand und hofften auf Sonnenschein in der nächsten Woche.

Das einzige worauf sie sich nicht freuten war die Busfahrt. Ihrer Meinung war sie viel zu lang. Aber, wenn man wohin wollte, blieb einem nichts anderes übrig als Fahrzeit in Kauf zu nehmen. Am Montag ging es los. Um Punkt 7.45Uhr hatten sich alle Schüler mit ihren Koffern am Parkplatz der Schule versammelt. Die Eltern blieben auch noch da um ihren Kindern zum Abschied noch einmal zu winken. Jedoch standen sie abseits von den Kindern. Wie viele in dem Alter redeten sie lieber mit ihren Klassenkammeraden zusammen gestellt in einem Kreis und überließen den Eltern ihr gesamtes Gepäck.

Nur ein einziges Mädchen musste ihr Gepäck nun schon die ganze Zeit bei sich behalten. Kersha hatte ihren Koffer zwischen ihren Beinen positioniert, ihren Rucksack auf dem Rücken gepackt und ihr Lieblingskissen mit der süßen Fledermaus drauf in ihren Armen. Ihre Klassenkameraden wussten eigentlich gar nicht so viel von ihr, aber sie mochten sie. Sie war offen, freundlich und hatte fast immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie kam immer zu jeder Geburtstagsparty und hatte die tollsten Geschenke dabei. Nur zu ihren Geburtstag schien sie nie jemanden ein zu laden. Sie hatte ihnen aber mal erzählt, dass ihre Eltern nicht hier wohnten, daher nahmen alle an, dass sie zu ihnen fuhr, wenn sie Geburtstag. Das war ja nur all zu verständlich. Allerdings warf das wieder die Frage auf warum sie denn nicht mit ihren Eltern zusammen lebte. Aber Kersha hatte sich immer geschickt um alle Fragen gewunden und irgendwann hatten die anderen auch aufgehört sie zu stellen, da es ihnen sinnlos erschien.

„Glaubt ihr, dass das Wetter einigermaßen schön wird? Ich will unbedingt schwimmen gehen! Ich war noch nie im Meer schwimmen“, sagte Kersha aufgeregt und strich ihr langes, glattes, schwarzes Haar hinter ihr rechtes Ohr. „Echt, noch nie? Ich war schon mal mit meiner Familie in Spanien. Da konnten wir fast die ganze Zeit im Meer baden. Man muss nur auf Quallen aufpassen. Das ist voll ekelig!“, erzählte Isabella, die kleinste in der Klasse, aber mit dem größten Mundwerk.

Zu den Quallen gab es einstimmiges Iiiiiiiiiiih von den restlichen Mädchen.

„Aber Quallen sind doch niedlich, wenn sie nicht gerade einen irgendwie stechen. Sie erinnern mich irgendwie an Regenschirme“, meinte Kersha lachend.

Die anderen konnten dem nicht gerade zustimmen, aber es blieb ihnen nun auch keine Zeit mehr darüber zu diskutieren. Ihre Lehrerin rief sie zum Bus, damit sie ihre Koffer unten hinein packen konnte. Gott sei Dank half ihnen der Busfahrer dabei, denn einige schienen irgendwie für immer verreisen zu wollen mit ihren riesigen Koffern.

Dann konnten sie endlich abreisen. Es wurde viel gewunken und hier und da wurde auch mal eine kleine Träne vergossen. Aber schnell war alles vergessen und jeder hatte Spaß.  
Die Mädchen hatten sich in die letzten Reihen verzogen, während die Jungs sich widerwillig auf die vorderen Reihen nahe den Lehrern verteilten.

Schnell begannen auch schon die ersten Spiele um sich die Langeweile zu vertrieben, wie Ich-sehe- was-was-du-nicht-siehst oder Stadt-Land-Fluss. Einige zogen sich aber auch einfach mit etwas Musik zurück.

„Hey Kersha?“, fragte Elisha, die genau auf der anderen Seite von Kersha saß und sie etwas in den Gang lehnte um besser mit ihr reden zu können. „Willst du mit mir Isabella, Ginger, Hannah und Livia in ein Zimmer?“

Kersha nickte eifrig. Die Zimmeraufteilung war vorher nicht festgelegt worden und es war immer gut sich vorher doch irgendwie zu einigen. Sonst kam man dort immer in den Streit wer in welches Zimmer kam.

Die Fahrt dauerte seine Zeit. Nach der Busfahrt, mussten sie noch mit einem Schiff fahren um zu der kleinen Insel zu gelangen, auf der sie ihre Klassenfahrt verbringen würden.  
Auf der Insel blieb ihnen ein kleiner Fußmarsch leider nicht erspart. Mit viel Gemecker trugen alle Schüler ihre Koffer zu dem Schullandheim, wo sie nun die Woche verbringen würden.

So schnell wie möglich stürmten die Schüler in ihre Zimmer um sich Betten zu sichern. Im Zimmer von Kersha und ihren Freundinnen ging das schnell. Schon im Bus hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt wer oben und wer unten schlief. Kersha hatte sich in das untere Bett gleich am Fenster einquartiert. Über ihr hatte Ginger sich ihr Bett eingerichtet. Im Bett daneben, das näher an der Tür war, war Elisha unten und Isabella oben. Das letzte Hochbett war auf der anderen Seite vom Zimmer gegenüber von Elisha und Isabella. Dort war Hannah oben und Livia unten.

Nach dem auspacken und dem Bettmachen, ging es erst einmal mit der ganzen Klasse unter Führung der Klassenlehrerin zum Strand.

„Guckt mal! Hier ist eine ganz tolle Muschel!“, rief Hannah fröhlich und zeigte ihren Freundinnen die schwarze Muschel, die sie im Sand gefunden hatte.

„Das ist eine Miesmuschel“, erklärte Kersha. „da wo ich her komme sagt man, dass sie die ganze schlechte Laune der Fische aufessen damit die Fische besser schmecken, wenn man sie aus dem Meer fischt.“

Alle lachten.

„Das hab ich aber noch nie gehört. Ist aber lustig“, meinte Hannah und steckte ihre Miesmuschel in einen kleinen Beutel um sie mit zu nehmen.

Während die Jungs die Mädchen aus dem anderen Zimmer mit ekeligem Seetang bewarfen und diese schreiend davon liefen, gingen die anderen Mädchen weiter barfuß durch das seichte Wasser. Zum Glück war strahlender Sonnenschein und wärmte sie genug, dass das möglich war.

Irgendwann zwang sie die Lehrerin jedoch wieder ihre Schuhe an zu ziehen damit sie auch noch die Stadt erkunden konnten. Schließlich wollte sie sie auch noch allein in Gruppen los schicken können, damit sie auch selbstständig hier Freizeit verbringen konnten. Die Schüler wollten jedoch nur unter Protest den Strand verlassen. Aber es half nichts gegen die Lehrerin an zu gehen.

Die Stadterkundung machte alle jedoch auch Spaß. Sie bekamen sogar jeder ein Eis spendiert. Den Möwen schien das jedoch auch sehr gut zu gefallen und sie stürzten sich gleich einmal auf Livias Eis und schnappten es ihr aus der Hand um es in einer Ecke genüsslich zu verschlingen. Das hinterließ einige Lacher und eine beleidigte Livia.

Der Tag ging schnell zu Ende. Nach der Erkundung ging es zum Schullandheim fürs Abendbrot. Dann blieb ihnen noch etwas Freizeit, die sie auf dem Spielplatz nahe dem Strand verbrachten.

Irgendwann war es jedoch auch Zeit um ins Bett zu gehen und ihre Lehrerin nahm das sehr ernst. Um Punkt neun wurde das Licht aus gemacht und dann wollte sie keinen Mucks mehr hören. Alle fanden es furchtbar übertrieben, vor allem weil die anderen Klassen bis zehn Uhr aufbleiben durften. Aber wie immer brachte es nichts auf sie ein zu reden. Also wurde das Licht ausgemacht und alle versuchten zu schlafen.

Tock, Tock

Isabella wachte zuerst davon auf. Ängstlich setzte sie sich im Bett auf und schaute sich im Dunkeln um. Es gab leider keine Lampe, die sie hätte anstellen können. Nur das große Licht konnte sie anstellen. Dafür hätte sie allerdings aufstehen müssen und das traute sie sich nicht so recht. Sie wusste schließlich nicht woher das Geräusch gekommen war.

Aber jetzt war es ruhig. Sie horchte zwar noch etwas, aber es kam nicht mehr wieder. Etwas beruhigter legte sie sich wieder hin und versuchte wieder zu schlafen.

Tock, Tock

Wieder schlug Isabella die Augen auf und setzte sich in. Diesmal war sie sich ganz sicher dass das Geräusch vom Fenster kam.

Diesmal hatte es aber nicht nur sie allein aufgeweckt. Auch Ginger, die mit ihr Kopf an Kopf lag, war davon wach geworden und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Was war das?“, flüsterte Ginger ihr leide zu.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe es eben schon einmal gehört. Es kommt glaube ich vom Fenster“, flüsterte Isabella zurück.

„Was sabbelt ihr denn da?“, kam es leicht genervt von unten. Elisha war nun von dem Geflüster der Beiden wach geworden. Die Beiden waren doch etwas lauter gewesen als beabsichtigt.

„Da ist etwas am Fenster, was Geräusche verursacht“, erklärte Ginger schnell.

„Am Fenster?“, fragte Elisha verwirrt und definitiv verschlafen.

Tock, Tock

Alle waren zusammengezuckt.

„Da war es schon wieder!“, brachte Isabella weinerlich hervor und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

Auch Hannah und Livia waren inzwischen davon wach geworden und zitterten nun mit den Anderen mit.

Nur Kersha schien davon nichts mit zu bekommen. Sie schlief seelenruhig unter ihrer schwarzen Bettdecke und sah dabei au wie ein unschuldiger dunkler Engel.

Elisha rückte vorsichtig näher an sie heran und stupste sie kurz an. „Kersha? Wach auf! Da ist was am Fenster!“

Mit einem Brummen schlug Kersha etwas die Augen auf. So richtig wollte sie noch nicht wach werden.

Tock, Tock

Nun setzte sie sich doch langsam hin und rieb sich dabei die Augen.

Tock, Tock

Verschlafen blickte Kersha zum Fenster, nicht einen Funken Angst war in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Tock, Tock

Mit einem Seufzer stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Sei vorsichtig! Du weißt doch gar nicht was da ist“, warnte Ginger sie. 

Kersha öffnete jedoch ohne Angst zu zeigen das Fenster.

Etwas Schwarzes kam herein geflogen und alle Mädchen begannen zu kreischen.

Bis auf Kersha.

„Schreit doch nicht so! Das ist nur Rabia. Die tut euch doch nichts“, versuchte sie die anderen Mädchen zur Ruhe zu bewegen. Tatsächlich hörte das Kreischen auf und sie guckten verwirrt und immer noch ängstlich Kersha an. 

Das schwarze Etwas hatte sich auf ihre Schulter gesetzt und entpuppte sich als Rabe, der einen weißen Brief im Schnabel trug.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Elisha vorsichtig und deutete auf den Raben. 

Kersha lächelte und streichelte dem Vogel das Bauchgefieder. „Wie schon gesagt. Das ist Rabia. Sie ist so etwas wie der Postbote unserer Familie. Mein Vater hat mir wohl einen Brief geschickt. Dabei habe ich ihm doch gesagt, dass er das nicht machen soll solange ich auf Klassenfahrt bin.“ 

So langsam entspannte sich die ganze Situation. Die Mädchen lehnten sich etwas mehr aus den Betten und standen am Ende sogar ganz auf um den Raben besser ansehen zu können.

„So süß!“, sagte Isabella und Rabia gab ein dankendes Krähen von sich.

„Ich hab aber noch nie etwas von Briefraben gehört. Machen das nicht normalerweise Tauben?“, fragte Elisha. 

„Bei uns gibt es keine Tauben. Außerdem sind Raben viel klüger. Sie finden immer die Leute wieder, denen sie nahe stehen“, erklärt Kersha und öffnet den Brief von ihrem Vater.

Die anderen beobachteten sie neugierig. 

„Oh nein! Doch nicht jetzt! Warum macht er das immer?“,, fragte Kersha sich selbst genervt.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Livia besorgt.

Kersha händigte ihnen den Brief aus.

Allerliebste Tochter,  
ich weiß, dass ich dir versprochen habe dich auf deiner Klassenreise nicht zu stören. Jedoch haben die Lordschaften großes zu feiern und ein Bankett lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Als meine Tochter ist es deine Pflicht auch anwesend zu sein. Deine sofortige Anwesenheit ist also erforderlich. Ich werde am Schlosseingang auf dich warten.  
Hochachtungsvoll  
Dein allerliebster Vater

„Der schreibt aber geschwollen“, meinte Isabella.

„Das macht er immer. Er redet ab und zu auch mal so. Er ist zu sehr in seinen Job vertieft“, erklärte Kersha mit einem Seufzer.

„Als was arbeitet er denn?“, fragte Elisha.

„Er ist der König der Dämonen!“, sagte Kersha selbstsicher.

Die anderen schauten sie ungläubig an.

„Willst du uns verarschen?“, fragte Livia.

„Nein, kein bisschen. Ist wahr. Ich komme aus dem Dämonenreich und bin eine Prinzessin.“ Kersha sagte das als wäre es etwas vollkommen Normales. Die Anderen waren aber nicht bereit ihr das einfach so ab zu kaufen.

Kersha seufzte. „Ihr glaubt mir wohl nicht, was?“

Die Anderen gaben ihr einen Blick, der sagte Natürlich-nicht-was-glaubst-du-denn.

„Na gt. Dann muss ich mal kurz überlegen. Hm… Ich habs! Wie wäre es, wenn ihr einfach mitkommt zur Feier? Vater wird das zwar weniger gefallen, aber es wird uns gut tun wieder mehr Kontakt mit Menschen zu haben. Die meisten Dämonen wissen gar nicht wie sie sich zu benehmen haben.“ 

„Du willst uns doch immer noch verarschen! Du kannst jetzt damit aufhören. Wir glauben dir nicht“, sagte Hannah.

„Tja, wenn ihr nicht wollt ist da eure Sache, aber ich muss nach Hause ins Dämonenreich“, sagte Kersha und lief zu dem großen Schrank um sich Klamotten heraus zu suchen.

Die Mädchen sahen sich alle gegenseitig an und machten sich ihre Gedanken. Ihre Klassenkameradin schien si sicher in ihrer Sache zu sein. Das machte sie alle so unsicher.

Als Kersha etwas Geeignetes gefunden hatte, drehte sie sich um und schaute die Anderen an. „Und? Wer will mitkommen?“

Als erstes hob Ginger die Hand. Sie war schon immer die Mutigste in der Klasse gewesen und ließ selten ein Abenteuer aus. „Ich komme mit. Aufregender als die Klassenfahrt wird es bestimmt.“

Als nächstes hob Isabella die Hand. Sie hatte zwar bestimmt Angst, aber würde es nach außen hin niemals zugeben. „Ich komme auf jeden Fall mit.“

Dann hob noch Elisha die Hand. „ich komm auch mit. Ich will wissen was dahinter steckt.“

Livia und Hannah hoben nicht die Hand. „Ich denke gar nicht dran“, sagten sie Beide im Chor.

„Na gut. Ist euer Pech“, meinte Kersha und legte ihre neu herausgesuchten Klamotten auf ihr Bett. 

Die anderen Mädchen fingen nun auch an sich Anziehsachen heraus zu suchen. In ihren Schlafsachen konnten sie ja schlecht reisen.

Kersha zog sich die Sachen an, die sie heraus gesucht hatte. Ein schwarzes Kleid mit vielen weißen Rüschen.

Elisha zog sich eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ihr Lieblingsshirt an, auf dem stand „Wissen ist alles“.

Isabella zog sich eine rote Bluse und eine schwarze Jeans an.

Ginger zog sich ein braunes schlichtes Shirt und eine hellblaue Jeans an.

„So, fertig?“, fragte Kersha in die Runde.

Alle nickten.

„Gut!“ Kersha wand sich noch mal zu den anderen Beiden, die entschieden hatten hier zu bleiben. „Wenn die Lehrerin fragt wo wir sind, sagt ihr, dass ich nach Hause musste. Sie weiß darüber Bescheid.“

Hannah und Livia nickten zwar, aber sie glaubten immer noch nicht daran, dass überhaupt etwas passieren würde. Das Ganze war für sie dann doch zu bizarr. 

„So wir nehmen uns jetzt an den Händen und schließen lle die Augen. Den Rest könnt ihr dann mir überlassen“, sagte Kersha und nahm zwei der Mädchen bereits an die Hand, während Rabia sich wieder auf ihre Schulter niederließ.

Die Anderen taten wie ihnen gesagt wurde, auch wenn es ihnen nicht ganz geheuer war.

Nachdem alle fertig da standen mit geschlossenen Augen, fing Kersha an seltsame Worte vor sich her zu murmeln, die keiner der Anwesenden verstand.

„So ich bin fertig“, sagte Kersha nach einer Weile.

Die Anderen öffneten verwirrt die Augen. Eigentlich hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Aber der Raum schien irgendwie etwas rötlicher als zuvor. Die Mädchen sahen sich um und entdeckten zuerst keine sichtlichen Veränderungen.

„Und was jetzt?“, fragte Elisha.

Kersha hob die Hand und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Livia und Hannah. Alle guckten zu den beiden. Die Mädchen sahen aus wie versteinert. Sie standen einfach da und waren in ihren Bewegungen eingefroren.

„Was ist das denn?“, fragte Isabella erschrocken.

„Während wir ins Dämonenreich gehen fliegt viel Magie im Raum herum. Deshalb bleibt die Zeit stehen bis wir durch das Tor geschritten sind“, erklärte Kersha ruhig.  
Die Mädchen blickten sich verwirrt um.

„Welches Tor?“, fragte Ginger und sah Kersha dabei an.

Kersha ging zur Tür, die aus ihrem Zimmer führte und öffnete sie. Dahinter war aber nicht wie zuvor der Flur zu sehen, sondern man sah nur ein helles Licht scheinen.

Ginger, Isabella und Elisha waren mehr als erschrocken darüber davon. Das war noch viel unglaublicher, als die Versteinerung von Hannah und Livia. Es hätte alles ja auch noch ein Witz sein können, bei dem die Beiden mit gemacht haben. Aber man konnte nun sehen, dass dies auf jeden Fall nicht stimmte.

„Wer möchte zuerst? Oder soll ich?“, fragte Kersha mit einem Lächeln nach.

Die drei Mädchen sahen sich an und waren immer noch ziemlich unschlüssig. Nach einer Weile ging Ginger jedoch mutig vor und schritt schnell durch das Tor um es hinter sich zu haben. 

Kersha lächelte nur und sah zu den anderen Beiden. Elisha und Isabella nickten sich kurz zu und schritten dann hintereinander durch das Tor. Zum Schluss ging Kersha ihnen noch hinterher, während Rabia auf ihrer Schulter freudig krächzte, weil sie wieder nach Hause durfte.

Das Dämonenreich war definitiv anders als man es sich vorstellte. Der Himmel war in ein helles Rot getaucht. Wolken waren überhaupt keine zu sehen, aber ein paar Raben konnte man als kleine schwarze Punkte erkennen. Am Boden erstreckten sich weite Felder, auf denen Dämonen arbeiteten und die Ernte einholten. Rechts von den Feldern stand ein riesiges Schloss, wie aus dem Märchen, mit vielen Türmen. Die Bewohner, die auf den Feldern arbeiteten, sahen auch fast ganz normal aus, wie Menschen. Die meisten Haare waren allerdings in den quitschigsten Farben vorhanden, so wie grün, pink, blau oder lila. Hier und da sah man auch schon mal ein paar Hundeohren oder –schwänze und sogar Flügel.

Die Mädchen staunten nicht schlecht als sie das alles sahen. Das sah man ja auch nicht alle Tage. 

Kersha gab ihnen ein paar Augenblicke um alles etwas zu verdauen und um sich daran zu gewöhnen jetzt an so einem Ort zu sein.

Dann stellte sie sich vor die Mädchen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Wollen wir los?“

Der Vorschlag wurde mit einem lauten Ja und Lächeln angenommen. Kersha hatte schon geahnt, dass es ihnen gefallen würde. Dämonen waren schließlich kein bisschen gefährlich oder gruselig. Das wusste nur niemand so recht.

Ihr Weg führte sie zu dem großen Schloss, Kershas Zuhause, wo ihr Vater bereits wartete.

Dazu mussten sie einige der Felder hinter sich lassen und kamen dann schon bald näher an Häuser heran und auch mehr Dämonen waren hier zu sehen. Das war der Stadt-Teil der Welt. Den Land-Teil hatten sie hinter sich gelassen. Hier sah man auch mehr Familien, wie sie mit ihren Kindern durch die Straßen liefen.

„Das ist schön hier. So friedlich“, meinte Isabella lächelnd.

„Ja. In eurer Welt denken alle, dass Dämonen schrecklich sind und in der Hölle leben. Ist aber gar nicht wahr. Wir sind ziemlich friedlich und das mit der Hölle ist sowas von gelogen. Wir wissen nicht einmal wie die Menschen darauf kommen“, erklärte Kersha.

Urplötzlich flog Kersha brauner Matsch ins Gesicht. Die Anderen sahen sie geschockt an.

„Dieser…“, Kersha sprach das Schimpfwort lieber nicht aus. Sie wusste was ihr Vater davon hielt zu fluchen. Also ließ sie es. Stattdessen schaute sie nach oben auf ein Hausdach, wo der Dreck herkam. „Tim!“, rief sie ärgerlich und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

Die drei Mädchen schauten auch nach oben und sahen einen Jungen auf dem Dach sitzen, nahe der Dachrinne. Er hatte braunes kurzes Haar und seine Klamotten ähnelten einer Zirkusverkleidung. Auf seiner Schulter saß ein kleines Äffchen und auch der Junge hatte einen Affenschwanz, der heraus schaute. Man könnte meinen er wäre ein Leierkastenmann nur, dass die Musik dazu fehlte.

„Wer ist das?“, fragte Ginger vorsichtig.

Den Typen fanden alle drei Mädchen schon einmal nicht sehr angenehm. Wenn er auch schon mit Dreck um sich warf, wie konnte er da noch nett sein?

„Ignoriert ihn besser. Ist ein Kindergartenfreund von mir. Tim und sein Helferäffchen Jo-Jo. Der ist seit der Grundschule ein richtiges Ekel geworden“, sagte Kersha. Schnell wusch sie sich mit dem Handrücken den Schlamm ab und warf den Dreck wieder zurück und Tim direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser war vollkommen überrascht darüber und fiel vor Schreck vom Dach herunter direkt in eine Tonne voll Wasser.

Kersha lachte und die Anderen konnten nicht anders als mit zu lachen. Es sah zu komisch wie der Dämon in der Tonne steckte und sein kleines Helferäffchen an der Seite saß und aufgeregt hin und her hüpfte.

Schnell ging Kersha weiter und die Anderen folgten ihr.

„Das war aber gemein!“, meinte Elisha, immer noch etwas lachend.

„Ist bei dem Idioten nötig. Der versteht das nicht anders“, sagte Kersha einfach und sie setzten alle gemeinsam ihren Weg fort.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange bis sie am Schloss ankamen. Wenn man direkt davor stand, sah das Ganze noch viel beeindruckender und höher aus als wenn man es aus der Ferne beobachtete.

Das, was die Mädchen aber am meisten beeindruckte, war der riesige Mann, der am Eingangstor stand. Die Mädchen konnten nur raten wie groß er war, aber über zwei Meter sicherlich.

Kersha lief sofort auf den ann zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme. „Daddy!“

Die Mädchen waren etwas überrascht. Sie hatten wirklich nicht erwartet, dass ihr Vater so aussah. Aber wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man sehen, dass sie ein ähnliches Gesicht hatten. Allerdings hatte Kershas Vater weiße Haare im Gegensatz zu Kershas Schwarzen. 

„Ah mein kleines Mädchen. Es ist so schön, dass du gekommen bist und es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Klassenreise unterbrochen habe“, entschuldigte Kershas Vater sich.  
„Ach, naja. So schlimm ist es nicht. Als kleine Rache habe ich drei meiner Klassenkameradinnen mitgebracht“, sagte Kersha schadenfreudig.

Kershas Vater schaute zu den drei Mädchen. Dann schaute er etwas wütend zu Kersha. „Kersha! Was soll das? Du weißt, dass ich das nicht gut finde.“

„Ja und ich finde es nicht gut extra hier her zu kommen“, sagte Kersha beleidigt.

Ihr Vater seufzte. „Alles klar. Du hast gewonnen.“

Kersha jubelte. Genau so hatte sie sich das vorgestellt.

„Also dann, darf ich vorstellen Ginger, Isabella und Elisha“, stellte Kersha alle drei vor und zeigte dabei auch auf die Entsprechende als sie den Namen sagte. „Mädels! Das ist mein Vater Aurel, der Dämonenkönig.“

Die Mädchen staunten immer noch über das Ganze und wussten nicht so genau was sie daraufhin machen sollten.

„Ist ja gut. Schluss jetzt mit der Begrüßung. Meine Gäste warten. Also hop, hop. Der Ball wartet nicht extra auf euch“, sagte Aurel und schritt in das Schloss hinein.

„Los kommt! Wir müssen uns für den Ball umziehen!“, rief Kersha und ging auch rein.

Die Mädchen sahen sich an. „Umziehen?“, sagten sie im Chor und folgten der kleinen Dämonin dann unsicher.

Kersha zeigte den Mädchen ihr Zimmer, was eigentlich genau so war wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Die Wände waren grau. Ein großes Bett und ein riesen Schrank waren da. Viele Kuscheltiere in Form von Fledermäusen oder Schlangen lagen mal hier und da. Eben genau wie man es sich vorstellte. Das Zimmer einer Zwölfjährigen mit etwas Grusel.

Nachdem Kersha ihnen alles gezeigt hatte, kam ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug herein, der einen Haufen Kleider auf dem Arm trug.

Kersha stellte ihn als Edward den Familienbutler vor. Er war anscheinend kein Mann der großen Worte, denn nachdem er sich verbeugt hatte,, legte er die Kleider auf dem Bett ab und verschwand dann wieder.

Nun ging es ans Kleider anprobieren. Wie man es bei Mädchen erwartete, dauerte es ansprechend etwas, aber am Ende fanden sie doch alle Eins, das ihnen gefiel. Kersha natürlich eins in Schwarz, Elisha eins in Rot, Ginger eins in Weiß und Isabella eins in Blau. 

Dann ging es auf zum Fest. Es war definitiv anders als die Mädchen es sich vorgestellt hatten. Sie hatten etwas Außergewöhnliches erwartet, aber es wirkte wie einer der Bälle, die man sonst in Filmen sah. Alle in schönen Kleidern und die Meisten waren am Tanzen.

Aber trotz ihrer vorherigen Zweifel hatten sie am Ende einen riesen Spaß. Sie tanzten miteinander. Kersha tanzte einmal mit einem ihrer Brüder. Wie sie erfahren mussten hatte sie sechs davon. Der Reihe nach dem Alter hießen sie Bartholomeur, Viktor, die Zwillinge Daimos und Damos, Kami und Vladimir. Und kersha war von allen die Jüngste. Die Mädchen bemitleideten sie wirklich. Es musste schwer sein mit so vielen älteren Brüdern, aber Kersha fand es gar nicht so schlimm. Zum Glück waren fast alle ihrer Brüder super nett. Mit Ausnahme von den Zwillingen, die dann doch zu Streichen neigten. 

Der Abend machte wirklich Spaß und Elisha wurde einmal sogar von einem jungen Dämon zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Die Anderen kicherten daraufhin nur. 

Doch jeder Abend ging einmal zu Ende. Und dieser endete schneller als die Mädchen es wollten. 

Irgendwann mussten sie ja auch wieder zurück zur Klassenfahrt. Ihre Klassenkameraden würden sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen machen.

Der Weg zurück war nicht so schön wie der Weg hin, aber er musste gegangen werden und am Ende kamen sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer an.

Hannah und Livia kamen gerade vom Essen wieder als die Mädchen wieder im Zimmer ankamen. Sofort wurden sie mit Fragen bombardiert.

Am Ende fing Isabelle an zu erzählen.

„Es fing alles mit diesem tollen Tor aus Licht an…“


	28. Insanity

Kapitel 1: Deine Station

„Also Miss Hermann…“, fing die Leiterin des Instituts an zu sprechen.

„Ach Bitte! Nennen sie mich ruhig Emilia“, gab die freundliche junge Frau von sich. Sie strich ihr braunes langes Haar nach hinten, damit es nicht weiter über ihren Schultern lag.  
„Nun gut, Emilia. Ich hoffe, dass sie auch noch so weiter lächeln, wenn sie etwas länger bei uns sind. Wir haben hier einige sehr schwierige Fälle bei uns.“

Die Leiterin Emma Gruber der Nervenheilanstalt Iron Maiden führte gerade ihre neueste Schwester Emilia Hermann durch die Räumlichkeiten. Die junge Schwester hatte gerade erst ihre Ausbildung hinter sich und hatte sich entschlossen in eine Anstalt zu gehen, die näher an ihrer alten Heimatstadt lag um wieder näher bei ihrer Familie wohnen zu können. So war sie hier in der Iron Maiden gelandet. Es war eine kleine Anstalt mit rund 30 Patienten, aber eine der wenigen Anstalten hier in der Gegend.

„Ich habe in meiner Ausbildung auch schon einige schwere Fälle gesehen. Ich denke, dass ich gut klar kommen werde“, versicherte Emilia ihre neue Vorgesetzte.

Diese lächelte Emilia nur an. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Hier ist es anders als in den großen Anstalten. Es wird nicht ständig die Station gewechselt. Hier wirst du immer ständig mit denselben Patienten in Berührung kommen. Das schlägt aufs Gemüt. Aber so können wir uns um einiges besser um unsere Patienten kümmern, da wir sie viel besser kennen lernen.“

„Damit werde ich schon fertig“, sagte Emilia selbstsicher.

„Na das werden wir ja sehen“, meinte Miss Gruber nur und schritt eine Treppe hoch zu der dritten Station.

Der lange Gang war mit Türen gepflastert, die zu den Zimmern der Patienten führten. Alles war in einem kahlen und kalten weiß gehalten. Am Ende des Ganges war eindeutig eine Art Aufenthaltsraum zu sehen mit braunen Sofas und einem alten Fernseher.

„Auf dieser Station hier wirst du arbeiten. Ich werde dir alle Patienten einzeln vorstellen. Dabei können wir ihnen gleich ihre Medikamente verabreichen.“ Miss Gruber ging sofort auf die erste Tür zu, klopfte vorsichtig an und öffnete sie mit einem Schwung.

 

Kapitel 2: Fick dich!

Der Raum, den sie nun betraten, war wie der Flur vollkommen weiß eingerichtet. Das Bett war weiß, die Wände waren weiß, der Boden war weiß, selbst der Schrank war weiß. Emilia fand das eindeutig zu schlicht eingerichtet. Sie hoffte, dass nicht alle Zimmer so eingerichtet waren, aber sie befürchtete es. Alles was mit Ärzten zu tun hatte, neigte immer weiß und hygienisch sauber zu sein.

Mitten im Zimmer auf dem Boden, lag ein Mädchen. Als Miss Gruber vor ihr stand, setzte sie sich langsam auf. Sie war sehr hübsch, aber man merkte sofort, dass sie nicht normal war. Sie war ein Albino. Ihr kurzes schulterlanges Haar war strohweiß, ihre Haut war ungesund blass und ihre Augen schimmerten zwischen den Farben pink und violett. Der Blick des Mädchens war auf Miss Gruber gerichtet und besonders freudig schien sie nicht über den Besuch zu sein.

„Was wollt ihr, ihr verdammten Arschgeigen?“, schrie sie gleich los. Agressives Verhalten war bei Patienten nicht ungewöhnlich, aber Emilia war doch überrascht, dass sie gleich so rumbrüllte.

„Schön ruhig bleiben Lenore. Es gibt nur deine Medikamente und wir haben eine neue Schwester, die ich dir vorstellen will“, sagte Miss Gruber vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Lenores Ausbruch.

Lenores Augen glitten auf Emilia und sie inspizierte sie von oben bis unten. „So? Neue Schwester, hä? Bestimmt genauso eine beschissene Kuh wie alle anderen auch.“

„Na, an Lenore. Sei lieb!“, meinte Miss Gruber nur und drehte sich dann zu Emilia um. „Sie leidet unter einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung. Sie ist in die dritte Symptomgruppe ein zu ordnen. Wie man unschwer gehört hat, ist sie leicht reizbar und antwortet mit verbaler Gewalt. Selten hat sie bis jetzt mit körperlicher Gewalt geantwortet. Da musst du sie schon bis zum äußersten reizen. Die Aggressionen rühren durch ihre Vigilanz. Sie ist also ständig wach und hat starke Schlafstörungen, weshalb sie abends eine angemessene Dosis an Schlaftabletten bekommt. Jetzt bekommt sie aber erst einmal nur etwas gegen ihre Aggressionen. Die Medikamente stehen immer in der Krankenakte. Das nächste Mal wirst du sie ihnen nämlich allein geben. Die anderen Schwestern werden wir helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“

„Oh das heißt wir werden sie öfter sehen?“, fragte Lenore belustigt. 

„Sei nett zu ihr! Und mach ihr nicht alles schwerer“, ermahnte sie Miss Gruber mit einem drohenden Finger, aber Lenore lachte nur.

Schnell drückte die Leiterin ihr das kleine Schälchen mit den Medikamenten in die Hand. Lenore nahm es und schluckte die Tabletten gleich.

„Mund auf!“, befahl Miss Gruber und Lenore gehorchte brav. Die Medikamente waren nicht mehr da. „Zunge hoch!“ Lenore hob auch noch die Zunge hoch und auch da war nichts. Sie hatte also alles herunter geschluckt.

„Du musst immer gucken ob sie sie nicht unter der Zunge verstecken. Besonders unsere Lenore macht das mal gerne, nech?“, fragte Miss Gruber.

„Fick dich!“, war Lenores einzige Antwort darauf.

Miss Gruber reagierte jedoch nicht sauer, sondern lächelte einfach nur und schritt raus aus dem Raum raus. Emilia kam ihr hinterher und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

 

Kapitel 3: Gar nichts

Still gingen sie zur nächsten Tür und öffneten sie. Dieser Raum war genauso weiß eingerichtet wie der Raum zuvor. Jetzt konnte Emilia sich sicher sein, dass alle Räume so eingerichtet sein mussten. Wirklich hässlich.

Der nächste Patient lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Als er hörte wie die Tür sich wieder schloss, schaute er zu den beiden Frauen. Es war ein Mann mit karminroten kurzen Haaren. Sein Gesicht schien vollkommen emotionslos zu schauen.

„Ein Mann? Haben sie hier etwa eine gemischte Station?“, fragte Emilia geschockt. Das hatte sie nun wirklich noch nie gesehen. In jeder Anstalt sollten Männer und Frauen eigentlich voneinander getrennt sein.

„Das geht leider nicht anders. Wir haben drei Stationen. Eine in der nur Männer sind, eine in der nur Frauen sind und diese Gemischte hier. Um eine weitere zu bauen, fehlt uns im Moment das Geld, deshalb bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, denn die anderen Stationen sind voll. Es beeinflusst die Patienten aber nicht so sonderlich. Sicherlich haben sie auch Liebschaften untereinander, aber es wird ständig kontrolliert, so dass es zu nichts kommen kann. Wär ja noch schöner, wenn wir auch noch Geburten durchführen müssten. Das würde sie noch mehr belasten“, erklärte Miss Gruber ruhig und nahm das Schälchen mit Tabletten für den Rothaarigen von dem Tablett.

„Wie fühlst du dich denn heute hm?“, fragte sie ältere Frau ruhig den Patienten.

„Gar nichts fühle ich“, antwortete der Rothaarige stumpf.

„Das hier ist Evan. Er leidet unter einer Depression“, erklärte Miss Gruber.

Emilia begutachtete ihn sorgfältig. „Wirklich depressiv scheint er auf mich aber nicht zu wirken.“

„Nun nicht jeder Mensch, der unter Depressionen leidet, scheint auch wirklich traurig zu werden. Es ist sogar oft so, dass sie diese Gefühle verstecken, weil sie andere damit nicht belasten wollen. Bei Evan ist es schon so stark geworden, dass er alle seine Gefühle versteckt und sozusagen eine riesige Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut hat. Es ist äußerst schwierig an ihn heran zu kommen, geschweige denn ihm Emotionen zu entlocken.“

Evan schluckte seine Tabletten schnell runter und zeigte der Leiterin dann seinen Mund und hob kurz die Zunge.

„Sehr gut Evan. Wie geht es denn mit dem Malen voran?“, fragte die ältere Frau freundlich.

„Gar nicht. Hab keine Lust“, antwortete Evan schlicht darauf.

„Nun gut. Gehen wir zum nächsten“, sagte Miss Gruber und die beiden Daumen machten sich auf zum nächsten Raum.

 

Kapitel 4: Tanz mit mir

„Bei unserem nächsten Patienten wirst du öfter nachsehen müssen, da er niemals aus seinem Zimmer geht“, erklärte Miss Gruber.

„Alles klar.“ Emilia war deshalb nicht beeindruckt. Sie hatte öfter gesehen, dass Patienten sich weigerten aus ihren Zimmern zu kommen. Meist wollten sie keinen Kontakt zu anderen um sich ab zu schotten. Das war meist keine gute Idee, aber es war schwer Patienten dazu zu zwingen sich selbst zu helfen.

Miss Gruber öffnete die nächste Tür und schon im nächsten Moment war Emilia mit einem etwas bizaaren Bild konfrontiert. Dieser Patient hatte eine etwas dunklere Hautfarbe und reichlich seltsame . Man könnte meinen, dass die eigentlich schwarzen Haare einen leichten Grünton hatten. Vielleicht war da ein Versuch zu Färben in die Hose gegangen. Das bizarre an der Sache war nun aber, dass dieser Mann kichernd im Raum stand und mit einer unsichtbaren Person zu tanzen schien. Da keine Musik spielte sah das Ganze noch merkwürdiger aus als es eh schon war. 

„Das ist Salvatore“, fing die Leiterin an zu erklären wobei Salvatore keine Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen schien. „Er leidet unter hebephrener Schizophrenie. Wie man sieht sind die Störungen ziemlich gravierend. Leider muss ich auch sagen, dass es schlimmer wurde je länger er hier blieb. Am Anfang nahm er uns noch war, aber inzwischen scheint er in seiner komplett eigenen Welt zu leben mit einer eingebildeten Geliebten, die wahrscheinlich seine zweite Persönlichkeit bildet. Es ist unmöglich geworden ihn zu behandeln, solange man nicht mit ihm reden kann. Wir haben eigentlich keine Hoffnung, dass er von allein aus seiner Welt heraus kommt, denn wie man sieht scheint er sehr glücklich da zu sein. Aber wir behalten ihn natürlich trotzdem hier. Er könnte nirgendswo anders hin. Seine Verwandten sind alle bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Deshalb gibt es niemanden, der sich um ihn kümmern könnte.“

So etwas hatte Emilia noch nicht gesehen. Sicher hatte sie schon Patienten mit Schizophrenie erlebt, aber niemals so heftig. Die meisten waren noch sehr ansprechbar und hatten nur leichte Störungen gehabt.

„Er bekommt seine Medikamente durch eine Spritze. Wenn man sie ihm in den Mund gibt, schluckt er sie nicht. Die Nadel aber spürt er meist überhaupt nicht und wenn doch mal, denkt er es sei eine Mücke oder Ähnliches“, erklärte Miss Gruber und nahm die Spritze von ihrem Tablett. Ganz vorsichtig nahm sie den Arm des Mannes während er noch tanzte. Es war schwierig, aber Salvatore schien die Berührung doch mit zu bekommen, denn er wurde langsamer in seinen Berührungen bis er schließlich stehen blieb und seine unsichtbare Tanzpartnerin anstarrte.

„Du willst nicht ehr tanzen?“, fragte er verwirrt während er ins Leere schaute. „Na gut, wenn du das meinst Liebling.“

Während Salvatore mit seiner imaginären Frau redete, war es für Miss Gruber ein leichtes ihm die Spritze zu verabreichen und dann konnten sie den schizophrenen Mann auch schon in Ruhe lassen und ihn weiter mit seiner nicht vorhandenen Frau reden lassen.

„Es wird nicht jedes Mal so einfach sein, aber er bemerkt äußerliche Einflüsse schon. Nur wie du siehst, denkt er es sei Teil einer eigenen Welt“, sagte Miss Gruber während sie aus dem Raum schritt und Emilia schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

 

Kapitel 5: Nicht anfassen!

So langsam bekam Emilia doch Zweifel was die Patienten hier anging. Diejenigen mit denen sie zuvor gearbeitet hatte, waren weitaus nicht so extrem gewesen. Es schien fast als wären hier alle schlimmen Fälle untergebracht. Das konnte aber eigentlich nicht sein. Die Ärzte würden ja durchdrehen hier, wenn sie sich um alle schweren Fälle auf einmal auf einer Station kümmern müssten. Vielleicht hatte se in ihrer Ausbildung einfach keine richtigen Verrückten vorgesetzt bekommen.

Die nächste Patientin entpuppte sich als junges Mädchen. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar und bestimmt die hellsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Allerdings machte sie auf Emilia einen ganz normalen Eindruck. Sie lächelte sogar freundlich und stand auf als sie hinein kamen.

„Hallo Danielle. Wie geht es uns denn heute?“, fragte Miss Gruber ehrlich freundlich nach.

„Sehr gut. Wann dürfen wir denn endlich wieder raus aus unseren Zimmern? Ich will Evan sehen“, antwortete das Mädchen in einer glockenklaren Stimme.

„Sobald wir mit der Medikamentenausgabe fertig sind, wie jeden Tag Danielle. Du wirst Evan noch früh genug sehen können.“ Die Leiterin wandte sich zu Emilia um. „Das ist Danielle. Sie leidet unter einer Angstneurose. Sie hat große Berührungsängste. Versuch also bitte nie sie an zu fassen.“

„Genau! Nicht anfassen!“, sagte Danielle um die Aussage zu bestärken.

„Sie lässt sich eigentlich nur von Evan anfassen. Die Beiden sind zusammen und es tut Danielle eigentlich sehr gut. Wie man sagt: Liebe überwindet alles. Die Angst setzt bei ihm komplett aus“, erklärte Miss Gruber.

Emilia war wirklich beeindruckt. Angstneurose hatte sie bereits gesehen, aber nie, dass die Angst in einem Fall aussetzt und das nur wegen Liebe. Es war vielleicht ein guter Schritt in Richtung Heilung.

Miss Gruber gab ihr ihre Medikamente und sie schluckte brav runter. Nach dem Kontrollieren gingen sie Beide wieder raus und zum nächsten Raum.

Das war die erste einfachere Patientin, die Emilia gesehen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass wenigstens noch ein oder zwei Fälle dabei waren. Ansonsten würde ihre Arbeit sich als reichlich schwer erweisen. So etwas war ihr in ihrer Ausbildung nicht begegnet und das würde ihr sicherlich noch einige Schwierigkeiten machen.

 

Kapitel 6: Meins!

Der nächste Patient entpuppte sich auch als nicht gerade leicht zu behandeln. Es war ein Mann, der wohl ungefähr im Alter der Leiterin sein musste. Sein Haar war dunkelbraun und ging ihm bis zu seinen Schultern. Ähnlich wie bei Salvatore war seine Haut etwas dunkler. Seine grünen Augen schauten die beiden Frauen gestresst an.

„Wo verdammt nochmal habt ihr es? Es ist meins!“, fauchte er Miss Gruber sofort an.

Die Angefauchte seufzte nur. „Ich sage dir das nun schon zum tausendsten Mal. Wir werden es dir nicht geben.“

„Argh! Ihr seid verdammte Folterer!“, brummte der Mann und setzte sich aufs Bett. Seinen Kopf stützte er mit seinen Händen ab.

Die Leiterin wand sich zu Emilia um, um ihre Erklärung ab zu geben. „Das ist Josue. Er ist Salvatores älterer Bruder.“

Emilia sah den Mann verwirrt an. Sie erkannte überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden Männern. Sicher hatte sie eine ähnliche Hautfarbe, aber das war bereits auch alles. Vom Gesicht her hatten die Beiden überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeiten nach ihrer Meinung.

„Er leidet unter einer Zwangsneurose. Seine Besessenheit gilt den zahlen und dem Geld. Er steht unter dem dringenden Bedürfnis sein Geld zu vergrößern und es in gewissen Abständen immer wieder zu zählen. Außerdem hat er noch ein paar andere Angewohnheiten, die ihn aber nicht großartig beeinflussen. Seine Neurose hat ihn im persönlichen Bereich stark beeinflusst. Deswegen erscheint er oft verbittert und flüchtet sich stärker in seine Neurose. Im Moment setzen wir ihn auf Entzug von seiner Neurose. Heißt wir haben ihm sein gesamtes Geld erst einmal abgenommen und auf sein Konto gezahlt, so dass er erst einmal nicht heran kommt. Deshalb hat er öfter Anfälle, aber da wird sich größtenteils unsere männliche Besatzung drum kümmern.“

„Ruinieren wäre ein besseres Wort als beeinflussen Miss Gruber“, schnaubte Josue nur.

„Ja vielleicht“, sagte Miss Gruber. „Neurose Patienten wissen durchaus was mit ihnen nicht stimmt, aber sie können ihre Handlungen durchaus nicht von allein stoppen. Dazu braucht es viel Therapie.“

„Die Therapie ist fürn Arsch!“, sagte Josue ärgerlich.

„Na na! Das sollten wir aber nicht die Psychologin hören lassen.“ Miss Gruber reichte ihm das Schälchen mit den Tabletten und Josue schnappte es ihr gleich weg um alles herunter zu schlucken.

Nach der Kontrolle ging es weiter zum nächsten Patienten.

 

Kapitel 7: Borderline

Und wieder war der nächste Patient ein Mädchen. Es kam Emilia so vor als ob das ganze immer abwechselnd passierte. Wenn man mal von Evan als Zwischending absah. Das Ganze war aber vielleicht Absicht und Evan zählte man vielleicht einfach nicht rein, weil er sowieso realitätsfern war und nicht aus dem Zimmer heraus kam.

Dieses Mädchen war unheimlich hübsch ihrer Meinung nach. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar reichte bis zu ihren Knöcheln und ihre hellblauen Augen schienen wie reflektierendes Eis. Sie könnte glatt als Topmodel durchgehen. Es war fast unvorstellbar wie so jemand bei solchen Verrückten hier gelandet war.

Sie saß auf den Boden an der Wand direkt gegenüber von ihnen und schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Besonders Emilia schaute sie misstrauisch an. „Wer ist das, Miss Gruber?“, fragte sie ängstlich und fast vollkommen eingeschüchtert. Emilia fragte sich was sie wohl an ihr gruselig fand. Die Leute hatten normalerweise keine Angst vor ihr.

„Das ist unsere neue Schwester. Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst vor ihr haben. An sie wirst du dich schnell gewöhnen“, erklärte Miss Gruber ganz ruhig als ob sie mit einem kleinen Kind reden würde. Dann wand sie sich erst einmal wieder zu Emilia um.

„Das ist Angélique. An ihr wurde das Borderline-Syndrom festgestellt. Das dürfte ihnen ja sicherlich bekannt sein.“

Emilia nickte. Diese Krankheit tauchte bei jungen Frauen häufiger auf und sie war ihr auch ein paar Mal begegnet.

„Bei ihr ist die Krankheit schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass es bald zu einer Neurose werden kann. Vor allem in letzter Zeit werden ihre Stimmungsschwankungen immer heftiger. Der einzige Halt, den sie hat ist Gabriel. Der letzte Patient auf unserer Liste, zu dem wir aber gleich erst kommen. Aber in diesem Fall hilft Liebe leider nicht zur Heilung wie bei Danielle. Sie hat eher ständig Angst davor, dass er sie nicht mehr haben will und klammert deshalb viel. Dazu kommt natürlich noch, dass sie kein starkes Selbstvertrauen hat.“

„Ich bin ja auch nichts wert“, unterbrach Angélique sie und zog ihre Beine nah heran an ihren Körper.

„Ist ja gut“, meinte Miss Gruber nur und redete dann weiter zu Emilia. „Sie gewöhnt sich nur schwer an irgendwelche Leute. Mir ihr wirst du daher so einige Probleme haben, aber je länger du da bleibst, desto mehr wird sie sich an dich gewöhnen. Angélique mag nämlich ihren gewöhnlichen Tagesablauf und meist kann sie die kleinste Änderung ziemlich aufregen. In der Krankenakte steht genau was sie macht. Versuch ihr entgegen zu kommen, indem du ihn einhältst.“

Bis jetzt merkte man von dem Borderline-Syndrom noch nicht viel, aber Emilia war sich sicher, dass das im Laufe ihres Aufenthalts noch sichtbarer werden würde. Aber sie würde natürlich ihr bestes versuchen dem Mädchen zu helfen. Menschen mit Borderline-Syndrom waren schließlich auch stark Selbstmord gefährdet. Da musste sie wohl wirklich besonders aufmerksam sein.

Miss Gruber gab dem Mädchen ihre Medikamente und überprüfte dann schnell ob sie sie auch genommen hatte.

Nun lag nur noch ein Patient vor ihnen und Emilia hatte ja nun schon erfahren, dass es Angéliques Freund war.

 

Kapitel 8: Vorsicht bissig!

Schon bei der Tür merkte Emilia, dass dieser Patient um einiges schwieriger war, als die Anderen. Es war nämlich kein normales Zimmer sondern eine Einzelzelle. Durch ein kleines Loch konnte man bereits in den Raum hinein sehen. Was aber noch merkwürdiger war, war das Schild, das direkt unter dem Loch hing. Auf ihm stand: Vorsicht bissig! Bestimmt war es nur ein Scherz, aber ein recht makaberer, wenn der Patient doch zu Gewalt neigte.

„Wie du bestimmt schon merkst, ist dieser Patient von der gefährlicheren Sorte, weshalb er in die Einzelzelle hier eingesperrt wird. Sein Name ist Gabriel. Seine Diagnose ist leider nicht vollständig klar. Wir sind uns nämlich unsicher wo wir ihn genau einordnen sollen. Das größte Merkmal ist wohl seine unkontrollierbare Aggressivität. Er neigt zu großen Gewaltausbrüchen. Man weiß eigentlich nie genau wann er los legt. Er kann auch einfach ohne Grund los legen. Dann kann er aber auch kein bisschen ausflippen, wenn man ihn bis aufs Blut reizt. Seine Gefühle sind also äußerst unstabil. Das Einzige, was ihn auf längere Zeit beruhigt ist Angélique. Wie schon erwähnt sind die Beiden zusammen und da passt es wieder, dass Liebe alles überwindet“, erklärte Miss Gruber ruhig.

Emilia wollte da nun lieber nicht hinein gehen. Das Ganze hörte sich ziemlich gefährlich an. Dieser Gabriel würde wohl noch das größte Problem hier werden.

Miss Gruber nahm bereits jetzt das Schälchen mit den Tabletten vom Tablett und klemmte sich dies unter den Arm. „Es ist also Vorsicht geboten und sobald er die leisesten Anzeichen eines Ausbruchs zeigt, werden wir aus dem Raum verschwinden. Wir haben da nämlich keine Chance gegen ihn. Später wenn alle Freigang haben, werden immer Aufpasser da sein. Männer haben da doch mehr Kraft als wir.“

„Er darf da raus?“, fragte Emilia entsetzt.

„Ja. Wir können ihn nicht die ganze Zeit da einsperren. Das ist unmenschlich. Außerdem ist er gar nicht so schlimm, wenn er erst einmal ruhig ist. Ich wollte sie nur aufs Schlimmste vorbereiten“, entschuldigte sich die ältere Frau und öffnete vorsichtig de Tür.

Innen drin saß ein Mann auf dem Boden. Seine Haare waren sichtlich blau gefärbt. Ansonsten war nichts Auffälliges an ihm. Sein Gesicht würde schwer werden auf der Straße wieder zu erkennen. So eines hatte jeder. Er sah aus wie der Mann von nebenan. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass dieser Mann etwas Böses tun könnte.

„Ah Emma! Wieder Zeit für Medizin?“, fragte Gabriel ziemlich freundlich, was Emilia ziemlich verwirrt.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass du mich nicht bei meinem Vornamen nennen sollst“, sagte Miss Gruber einfach stumpf darauf.

Gabriel grinste nur. Dann entdeckte er Emilia. „Eine neue Schwester? Da wird Angélique aber nicht erfreut sein.“

„Sie hat sie bereits kennen gelernt. Erfreut war sie wirklich nicht, aber ausgeflippt ist sie auch nicht“, erklärte Miss Gruber.

„Hm…“ Mehr sagte Gabriel darauf nicht. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen deswegen zu machen.

„Du kannst dich gleich um sie kümmern. Nimm erst einmal einfach die Medizin.“ Die Leiterin gab ihm das Schälchen und Gabriel schluckte sie brav runter. Nach dem Kontrollieren gingen sie wieder heraus.

 

Kapitel 9: Alltag

Da nun alle mit Medikamenten versorgt waren, wurde durch einen Lautsprecher angesagt dass nun Freigang war.

Emilia sollte währenddessen Aufsicht im Gemeinschaftsraum führen, der am Ende des Ganges mit den Zimmern lag. So konnte sie die Patienten zum ersten Mal sehen wie sie miteinander umgingen und wie sich die Krankheiten so im Alltag auswirkten. Denn das hier war schließlich für sie der Alltag.

Was ihr als erstes auffiel war natürlich die Konstellation der Pärchen.

Gabriel saß zusammen mit Angélique auf dem Sofa direkt vor dem Fernseher. Das hübsche Mädchen kuschelte sich an ihren blauhaarigen Freund, während dieser seinen Arm beschützerisch um sie gelegt hatte und an einer Zigarette zog. Die Beiden waren offensichtlich gemütlich am Fernsehen. Was genau lief konnte Emilia nicht erkennen, aber nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen war es irgendeine Schießerei also war es wahrscheinlich ein Western.

Die Beiden waren ziemlich ruhig und man musste sich anscheinend keine Sorgen machen, dass da so schnell etwas passieren würde.

Danielle und Evan saßen etwas mehr n der Ecke um anscheinend etwas mehr allein zu sein. Das blonde Mädchen saß auf dem Schoß des Rothaarigen und hatte einen Zeichenblock in der Hand. Sie malte irgendetwas, aber Emilia konnte das von ihrer Position nicht genau sehen. Dabei kicherte sie immer wieder, während Evan einfach nur emotionslos vor sich hinsah. Wie Danielle dabei glücklich sein konnte, war Emilia nicht klar. Aber wenn es ihr half, konnte man nichts dagegen haben.

Das was Emilia dann etwas verwunderte waren Lenore und Josue. Miss Gruber hatte ihr nichts davon erzählt, dass zwischen den Beiden auch etwas lief. Aber das was da ablief war wohl offensichtlich. Die Beiden waren auf dem anderen Sofa, das nicht so nah am Fernseher stand. Wahrscheinlich war es nur zum Ausruhen gedacht. Aber nun wurde es von den Beiden zum rummachen benutzt. Sie lagen eher auf dem Sofa, Josue oben auf Lenore, und küssten sich. Emilia wusste nicht so genau was sie davon halten sollte. Die Beiden hatten doch einen ziemlich großen Altersunterschied. Josue hätte ihr Vater sein können, aber den Beiden schien es egal zu sein.

Die ganze Situation war unheimlich ruhig und entspannt. Es war weniger schlimm als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber so konnte sie sich wenigstens endlich entspannen und vielleicht auch besser mit den Patienten umgehen.

Doch wenig wusste sie, was ihr noch bevor stand in der Nacht.

 

Kapitel 10: Opfer

Zu Emilias Missfallen wurde ihr gleich noch die Nachtschicht aufgedrückt. Ein Kollege hatte sich leider krank melden müssen und Miss Gruber meinte, dass dies gleich noch eine gute Eingewöhnung wäre. Vielleich hatte sie da ja Recht, aber Nachtschichten hatten ihr noch nie gefallen. Es war nicht natürlich für Menschen in der Nacht wach zu sein und am Tag dann zu schlafen. Es gefiel ihr wirklich nicht, aber verhindern konnte sie es auch nicht.

Die Nacht verbrachte sie im Schwesternzimmer. Eigentlich passierte in der Nacht nie viel wie man ihr gesagt hatte. Im Normalfall konnte man sich sogar ein kleines Nickerchen erlauben. Die anderen Schwestern hatten ihr gesagt, dass sie das öfter taten und es wirklich nichts passierte. Also war sie durchaus einem Nickerchen nicht abgeneigt und es ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Es war durchaus schwierig nachts seine Augen auf zu halten, wenn man nichts zu tun hatte.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, schaute sie in zwei blaue Augen. Im ersten Moment war sie unheimlich erschrocken und wollte zurück schrecken, aber durch Fesseln, die sie an den Stuhl banden, wurde dieses Vorhaben gestoppt. Verwirrt und panisch schaute sich die junge Frau um, bis ihre Augen wieder auf den blauen vor ihnen lasteten.

„Na meine liebe Schwester! Wie fühlen sie sich nun?“, fragte Gabriel höhnisch. Er saß Emilia direkt gegenüber und lächelte.

„Was zum Teufel soll das? Binde mich sofort los!“, fauchte Emilia sofort los. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass dieser Mann es doch tatsächlich wagte sie zu fesseln. Was hatte er nur vor?

„Na na! Seien sie doch nicht so unhöflich! Immerhin sind sie doch hier in einer eher unglücklichen Lage.“ Damit hatte Gabriel gar nicht mal so Unrecht. So gefesselt war sie ihm komplett ausgeliefert.

Emilia konnte nichts anderes tun als ihn böse an zu funkeln. „Und was hast du nun mit mir vor?“

Gabriel lachte kurz und sah die junge Frau dann komplett ernsthaft an. „Nun jemand Neues kommt hier bei den Insassen nicht unbedingt gut an. Mein kleiner Engel gewöhnt sich nicht gerne an neue Menschen. Nicht wahr?“ Gabriels Blick glitt zur Seite wo Angélique langsam aus dem Schatten heraus trat. Schnell begab sie sich zu Gabriel auf seinen Schoß und damit in seine schützende Arme.

Emilia beäugte das Ganze misstrauisch. Sie wusste nicht was jetzt passieren würde. Psychopathen konnten zu allem fähig sein und bei Gabriel konnte bestimmt alles Mögliche passieren. So genau kannte sie ihn da ja noch nicht.

„Weißt du“, fuhr Gabriel fort. „Alles was mein kleiner Engel möchte, ist hier Gesetz, denn ich will, dass sie glücklich ist, auch wenn das heißt,, dass Opfer gebracht werden müssen.“  
„Opfer?“ Nun war Emilia doch richtig mulmig zu Mute. Was konnte er damit nur meinen?

„Ja! Opfer! Wenn mein Engel dich nicht hier haben will, dann wirst du auch nicht hier bleiben. Leider ist es viel zu aufwendig dich aus dem Job heraus zu ekeln. Da gibt es einen viel zu einfacheren Weg. Wir werden dich gleich hier los.“

„WAS?“ Nun war Emilia zu Tode geängstigt. Was hatte dieser Verrückte nur vor mit ihr?

„Ja! Und natürlich lassen wir diesen Job von unseren Lieblingsverrückten durchführen. Salvatore!“, sagte Gabriel deutlich glücklich und presste Angélique nah an sich heran.

Emilia erschreckte sich bei dem Namen. Salvatore war der Mann mit der schizophrenen Persönlichkeit. Sie wusste wirklich was sie da erwarten sollte. Aber was konnte ihr schon jemand antun, der in einer kompletten Traumwelt lebte?

„Du scheinst nicht wirklich zu wissen was auf dich zu kommt meine Liebe“, meinte Gabriel lächelnd.

Emilia sagte lieber nichts. Sie war immer noch beängstigt und wollte den Aggressionen liebenden Patienten lieber nicht aufregen.

„Da hat man dir bestimmt nicht von den Vergangenheiten einiger Leute hier erzählt, oder nicht?“

Auch diesmal antwortete Emilia nicht auf diese eindeutig rethorische Frage und Gabriel wartete auch gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort sondern fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.  
„Nun Salvatore ist wirklich interessant. Er lebte mit seiner lieben Frau zusammen bis er den Verstand verlor. Er erwischte sie mit seinem besten Freund im Bett. Nicht sehr schicklich, wenn du mich fragst. Aber zu ihrem Unglück hatte er zuvor eine nette Dokumentation gesehen, die ihn wohl sehr beeinflusst haben muss in seinem Wahnsinn. Möchtest du wissen was für eine Dokumentation es war?“

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf. Lieber wollte sie das nicht wissen, denn sie erwartete schon das schlimmste, aber Gabriel fuhr einfach fort.

„Es war eine Dokumentation über ein kleines Völkchen, das früher einmal in Amerika gelebt hatte. Natürlich bevor die Kolonien erbaut wurden. Sie hatten eine äußerst seltene kulinarische Vorliebe.“

Emilia fing an zu zittern. Sie ahnte bereits worauf dieser schreckliche Mann hinaus wollte und ganz langsam machte sich eine große Panik in ihr breit.

Ganz plötzlich fühlte sie wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um sie schlangen und dann wie eine Zunge über ihre Wange fuhr.

„So eine köstliche junge Dame“, hörte sie eine Stimme in ihr Ohr hauchen und es war für sie nicht schwer zu erraten wer das war.

„NEIN!“


	29. Früh morgens

Ich hasse es morgens auf zu stehen. 

Das dämliche Plärren des Weckers, das Licht der Nachttischlampe und der langsam aufsteigende Geruch von Frühstück. Es war manchmal genug um mich beinahe zum Kotzen zu bringen. 

Schnell vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinem Kopfkissen und blieb so einige Sekunden liegen, nur um meinen Kopf dann zur Seite zu drehen und erneut auf den Wecker zu starren.   
Immer noch vier Minuten bis ich wirklich spätestens aufstehen musste. Mein Körper wollte sich einfach nicht bewegen bis die Zahlen 07:00 zu lesen waren, egal wie oft mein Gehirn auch den Befehl zu meinen Muskeln schickte. 

Eine Hand wanderte langsam hoch und ließ ich auf den Anschaltknopf meiner Musikanlage nieder. Leichte Klänge eines Klaviers ertönten im Zimmer und zauberten ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Meine Laune verbesserte sich um einen minimalen Grad. 

Ich ließ mich von den beruhigenden Klängen leicht einschläfern und drehte mein Gesicht wieder komplett zum Kissen um. 

Für einen Augenblick entspannte ich mich und vergaß, dass ich heute aufstehen musste und konzentrierte mich auf die Musik. 

Als ich wieder zum Wecker sah, blinkten mich die Zahlen 07:01 an. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entwich meiner Kehle. 

Mit grobmotorischen Bewegungen krabbelte ich schlechtgelaunt unter der Bettdecke hervor und schleppte meinen Körper über die Bettdecke. 

Ein verdammter neuer Morgen war angebrochen. So eine Scheiße!


	30. Augenschmerz

Krampfhaft versuche ich meine Augen auf zu behalten. Meine Lieder fühlen sich schwer wie Blei an. 

Auch die Augentropfen von vorhin haben nicht wirklich geholfen. Ganz im Gegenteil! 

Sie Jucken jetzt zusätzlich auch noch schrecklich und immer wenn ich sie rieb, taten sie mir am Ende noch mehr weh. 

Frustriert schaute ich wieder auf meinen Computerbildschirm. 

Das grelle Licht des Bildschirms ließ mich meine Augen automatisch ein Stück zusammen zu kneifen. Nur nach wenigen Sekunden musste ich meinen Blick wieder abwenden.   
Innerlich fluchte ich ein wenig über die blöde Erkältung, die meine Augen noch empfindlicher machten, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. 

Mit einem Seufzen schaute ich auf die integrierte Uhr im Telefon. Noch genau eine Stunde bis zum Feierabend. 

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer versuchte ich erneut meinen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu richten. Leider hatte es wieder denselben Effekt wie kurz zuvor.


	31. Noch einmal früh morgens

Frustriert drehte ich mich gefühlt zum bestimmt fünfzigsten Mal im Bett um und zog mir die Decke halb über den Kopf. Weitere fünfzig Male hatte ich mich heute auch schon auf die andere Seite gedreht und frustriert die Decke von mir gestoßen.

Ein kleiner Blick auf meine Digitaluhr, mit den selbst im dunklen leuchtenden Ziffern, verriet mir, dass genau zehn Minuten vergangen waren seitdem ich das letzte Mal auf die Uhr geschaut hatte.

Am liebsten hätte ich in diesem Moment laut Geschrien aus reiner Frustration. Ich erinnerte mich jedoch noch rechtzeitig daran, dass ich auch noch Nachbarn nebenan hatte und schluckte den Schrei dann lieber runter.

Bereits seit drei Stunden lag ich nun schon zum zweiten Mal in der Nacht hier und versuchte in den Schlaf zu finden. Erneut ohne Erfolg.

Nach einem erneuten wirklich allerletzten verzweifelten Blick auf die Uhr kickte ich die Bettdecke von mir herunter und stand schließlich wieder auf. 

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht, die bereits langsam dem Morgen wich, setzte ich mich wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher an. 

Um diese Uhrzeit lief noch nichts Interessantes aber es war besser als sich die ganze Zeit nur hin und her zu wälzen. Am Ende würde ich ja doch nicht einschlafen.


	32. Bei Nacht

Der Mond schien friedlich über den großen und dichtbewachsenden Wald ganz am Rande des großen goldenen Königreichs. 

Der Schein konnte nur die oberen Kronen erhellen und schaffte es nicht durch das blickdichte Blätterwerk durchzudringen, so dass der Wald in einem immer währenden schwarz eingetaucht war. 

Nur Geräusche verrieten ungefähre Standorte von herumliegenden Ästen, kleinen Nagetieren und nachtaktiven Vögeln, die sich um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen herum trieben.


	33. Wolkenschau

Hast du jemals an einem Wolkenreichen Tag in den Himmel gesehen? Ich mache das jeden Tag und sehe dabei dem Wolkentheater zu. 

Das kleine Häschen hoppelt mal wieder durch die Gegend und stolpert gleich über einen Ast. 

Mama Krokodil hält ihr Maul auf und wartet bis ihr zufällig ein paar Fische hinein schwimmen um zu zuschnappen. 

Ganz weit rechts hinter den Häusern tauchen der Mast und die Segel eines Schiffes auf. Bestimmt ist es ein Piratenschiff. Das kleine Wölkchen dort könnte vielleicht eine abgefeuerte Kanonenkugel sein.

Wie immer sehr interessant. Neugierig schaue ich mich weiter um und mein Blick wanderte wieder weiter nach links. 

Das Häschen hat inzwischen Gesellschaft bekomme. Zwei kleine weitere Häschen tollten neben ihm herum. Vielleicht handelte es sich hierbei um die beiden Kinder des großen Häschens.

Mama Krokodil hat es inzwischen geschafft die kleinen Fische in ihrem Maul gefangen zu halten und entspannt sich genüsslich bei ihrem Mahl. 

Plötzlich kam die Sonne hinter dem Kopf von Mama Krokodil hervor und blendete mich direkt ins Gesicht. Schnell kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Dies hilft mir aber leider auch nicht. Vor meinen inneren Augen sehe ich bereits grün und blau leichtende Flecken.

Die Sonne schien so schnell nicht wieder von einer Wolke abgedeckt zu werden. Leider.

Somit war das Wolkentheater erst einmal beendet. Die Sonne konnte mir aber auch jeden Spaß verderben.

Genervt schob ich mein aufgeschlagenes Buch, das ich auf meinem Bauch abgelegt hatte, weiter nach oben über meine Augen um mich ab zu schirmen.


	34. My best friend

Raymund verließ bereits der Mut als er das große Tor sah, das zu dem riesigen weißen Gebäude führte. Eigentlich hätten ihn keine vier Pferde hier her gebracht, aber eine Ehefrau war bekanntlich stärker und ließ sich von einer Idee auch nicht wieder abbringen. 

Vorsichtig parkte er sein Auto auf den Parkplatz, der extra für die Besucher eingerichtet worden war, und stieg mit mulmigem Gefühl aus. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich dem kleinen Haus, das in der rechten Ecke des Tores eingebaut worden und in dem ein Pförtner saß um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen.

»Guten Tag«, sagte Raymund vorsichtig und am liebsten hätte er einen Rückzieher gemacht, aber Kim würde dies sofort mitbekommen, dem war er sich ziemlich sicher. Frauen bekamen alles raus, wenn sie es wollten.

»Guten Tag. Was kann ich denn für sie tun?«, fragte der Pförtner freundlich nach und hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wie man bei diesem Arbeitsort ein Lächeln auf den Lippen haben konnte, war ihm schleierhaft.

»Ich bin hier um einen der Patienten zu besuchen.« Ihm war immer noch überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte ihn nun schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und hatte eigentlich auch geplant, dass es so bleibt.

»Ist es ihr erster Besuch hier?« Raymund nickte und der Pförtner hielt ihm einen Zettel und einen Stift hin. »Dann müssen sie das hier einmal ausfüllen. Der Leiter nimmt Erstbesucher immer persönlich in Empfang um sich zu versichern, dass auch alles in Ordnung ist. Ich kündige sie gleich an und sobald sie alles ausgefüllt haben, können sie bereits hoch gehen.«

Während der blonde Mann den Frageboden mit seinen Personalien ausfüllte, nahm der Pförtner den Hörer seines Telefons und gab dem Leiter bescheid.

Als der Bogen fertig ausgefüllt war, bekam Raymund ein Schild mit seinem Namen und der Pförtner ließ ihn zu dem großen Haus hoch gehen. Nun gab es wirklich kein Zurück mehr. Er würde sich seinen inneren Dämonen stellen müssen.

Vor der Tür wartete bereits ein großer Mann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn. »Willkommen in meinem Erholungszentrum, Herr De Moura. Mein Name ist Klaus Oberdorf«, begrüßte er ihn freundlich und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Raymund nahm sie an und schüttelte sie als Zeichen der Begrüßung. Erholungszentrum fand er ziemlich nett als Umschreibung für eine Irrenanstalt. Aber wahrscheinlich war diese Beschreibung für Angehörige einfach besser zu verkraften.

»Sie möchten also einen unserer Patienten besuchen. Darf ich fragen um wen es dabei geht? Wir hatten in letzter Zeit eigentlich keine Neuzugänge und oftmals kommen Verwandte und Freunde eigentlich von Anfang an zu Besuch.«

»Es geht auch um jemanden, der schon länger bei ihnen in Behandlung ist. Ich bin ein enger Freund gewesen, aber habe es nie geschafft ihn zu besuchen. Gewisse Umstände zwingen mich aber jetzt, dass ich mich jetzt einmal mit dem ganzen Thema auseinander setze«, erklärte Raymund mit Schmerz in der Stimme. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er nichts lieber tun würde als weg zu rennen.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm wird. Unsere Patienten sind immer noch ganz normale Menschen. Sie denken nur etwas anders als wir. Das müssen sie sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen«, versuchte Oberdorf ihn zu beruhigen. »Um welchen meiner Patienten handelt es sich denn nun?«

»Sein Name ist Alexander Hofmann«, sagte Raymund leise, aber der Leiter verstand den Namen ganz genau und er reagierte ziemlich überrascht.

»Sie wollen zu Alexander? Es ist schon seit Ewigkeiten niemand mehr gekommen um ihn zu besuchen. Mir war nicht klar, dass er Freunde hatte, die ihn besuchen könnten. Er ist ja nun schon hier seitdem er sehr jung war.«

»Ja. Wir waren damals sehr gute Freunde, bis… er so geworden ist wie er wahrscheinlich jetzt noch ist.« Raymund wollte sich eigentlich nie wieder an das Ganze von damals erinnern. Aber sein Gehirn hatte da seine eigenen Wege und die Albträume waren inzwischen unerträglich. Er musste sich so schnell wie möglich mit der ganzen Sache auseinander setzten, wenn er inneren Frieden haben wollte.

»Nun gut. Dann folgen sie mir mal. Ich werde sie zum Sprechzimmer bringen. Da werden sie in Ruhe mit ihm reden können. Für den Notfall sind aber auch Pfleger dabei. Falls irgendetwas passiert wird sofort jemand einschreiten.«

Das beruhigte Raymund nicht gerade. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen was alles passieren könnte, falls Alexander ausrastete wie damals. Aber hier hatte er ja keinen Zugang zu irgendwelchen gefährlichen Gegenständen. Trotzdem hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei.

Der Leiter Oberdorf ging voraus in die Anstalt hinein und der Blonde folgte ihm etwas ängstlich. In den ersten Räumen kam er sich noch vor, wie in einer großen Firma. Raymund konnte nur ahnen, dass sich hier hinter den Türen wohl die Büroräume der Angestellten befinden mussten. Die behandelten Ärzte mussten ihren Papierkram ja auch irgendwo erledigen.

In der Ferne konnte Raymund bereits leises Geschrei hören. Ihm wurde immer unwohler bei dem Gedanken hier zu sein, aber es konnte nun keinen Rückzug mehr geben.   
Nach den Büroräumen merkte man auch deutlich, dass man nun zu den Patienten kommen musste. Die Wände waren komplett in weiß gestrichen, die Schreie wurden immer lauter und die Türen in diesem Gang hatten kleine Fenster durch die man in die Räume hinein sehen konnte. Raymund war sich sicher, dass dort hinter einige der Patienten sein mussten. Er versuchte in keines dieser Fenster zu sehen. Solch einen Anblick wollte er sich lieber ersparen.

Raymund kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis Herr Oberdorf endlich vor einer bestimmten Tür stehen blieb. »Gehen sie bitte hier hinein. Erste Treffen finden immer zuerst mit der Glaswand statt, da wir oft nicht genau sagen können wie die Patienten auf gewisse Personen reagieren. Wenn sie noch einmal kommen, dann können wir auch ein persönliches Treffen machen. Ich werde jetzt Alexander persönlich holen. Gehen sie einfach rein und machen sie es sich gemütlich. Es wird nicht lange dauern.«

Schnell war der Leiter hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden und Raymund ging vorsichtig in den Raum hinein. Er kam sich vor wie in einem dieser Gefängnisfilme, denn mitten im Raum war eine riesige Glasscheibe, wo man sich an einen Tisch setzte und durch ein Telefon mit demjenigen auf der anderen Seite reden konnte. 

Der Blonde war sich nicht so sicher was er von der Methode halten sollte. Das sagte schließlich eine Menge darüber aus wie gefährlich Alexander inzwischen sein konnte. Sicher hatte der Leiter gesagt, dass jeder erster Besuch so ablief, aber ihm kam das ganze doch etwas zu seltsam vor. 

Still wartete er auf einem Stuhl ab bis etwas passierte. Während seine Augen wie gebannt auf die Tür starrten, malte er sich in seinen Gedanken aus wie Alexander inzwischen aussehen musste. Er hatte ihn nun schon seit über 10 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Damals waren sie 12 gewesen. Das ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit. Der Gedanke ließ ihn erschauern, denn das hieß auch, dass Alexander nun schon seit mehr als 10 Jahren hier drin war und dass er sich wohl nicht merklich gebessert hatte. Keine gute Vorstellung.

Die Türklinke der Tür wurde nun herunter gedrückt und die Tür öffnete sich langsam wie in Zeitlupe. Raymund blickte gespannt und ängstlich zugleich auf die nun eintretenden Personen. Es dauerte keine 2 Sekunden bis er erkannte wer Alexander war. Es mögen vielleicht über 10 Jahre vergangen sein, aber Alexander war immer noch Alexander. Die schwarzen Haare und die blauen Augen waren unverkennbar. Er würde sie immer wieder erkennen. 

Alexander schien ihn nun auch zu bemerken und Raymund konnte ganz genau die Emotionen in seinen Augen sehen, die von Erstaunen zu Freude und dann zu Erleichterung hin wechselten. Er erkannte ihn also auch wieder. Das überraschte Raymund weniger, denn damit hatte er ziemlich gerechnet. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Alexander sich von seinen begleitenden Pflegern entriss und sofort zur Scheibe lief mit Tränen in den Augen. Er stützte seine Hände an der Scheibe ab, während die Ärmel seiner Zwangsjacke schlapp nach unten fielen und sanft Worte sagte, die er Dank der Scheibe natürlich überhaupt nicht mit bekam. Die Pfleger schnappten sich schnell Alexanders Arme und zogen ihn runter auf den Stuhl. Raymund konnte es kaum fassen. So lange hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt sah er ihn einfach so wieder vor sich sitzen.

Einer der Pfleger streckte nun seine Hand aus und reichte Alexander das Telefon, welches das einzige Mittel war mit dem sie die Stimme des jeweilig anderen hören konnten. Zögerlich griff auch Raymund zum Hörer und das Erste was er vernahm, war das Schluchzen Alexanders, welches ihn sofort Mitleid empfinden ließ, aber eigentlich sollte er es besser wissen als so etwas zu empfinden.

»Ray…«, sagte Alexander langsam und mit zitternder Stimme. Seine Hände zitterten genauso heftig und immer noch liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Raymund sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Die ganze Situation war doch einfach erdrückender als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

»Ich hab dich vermisst… Raymund. So sehr vermisst. Ich hab immer gehofft, dass du mich endlich besuchen kommst, aber ich hab so lange warten müssen. Raymund… ich liebe dich!«

Diese Worte versetzen dem Blonden einen Stich durchs Herz. Genau das wollte er nicht hören. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder auf. Alexander. Das Messer. Seine Eltern. Blut.

»Hör auf damit!«, sagte er plötzlich etwas lauter als er es eigentlich gemeint hatte. Alexander zuckte daraufhin erschrocken zurück. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
»A-Aber warum denn? Raymund?«, fragte er dann etwas kleinlaut.

»Warum? Nach all den Jahren hast du immer noch nicht deine Fehler eingesehen. Du redest immer noch genauso wie damals, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Das halt ich nicht aus!«

»Raymund!«, rief Alexander noch, aber Raymund hatte bereits den Hörer fallen gelassen und schritt sofort aus dem Raum raus. Ihm war das Ganze zu viel. Keine Sekunde länger wollte er in demselben Raum wie dieser Verrückte bleiben. Unbemerkt von den Angestellten verließ er ganz einfach die Anstalt.

 

»Herr De Moura? Hier ist Klaus Oberdorf. Leiter des Erholungszentrums St. Jakob«, ertönte es dann am Abend plötzlich aus dem Telefon. Niemals hätte Raymund mit einem Anruf gerade von ihm gerechnet. Vor allem aber konnte er sich nicht vorstellen was er von ihm wollte.

»Ähm Herr Oberdorf, wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?«, fragte er ziemlich verwirrt.

»Nun es geht um ihren Besuch heute. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich Alexander noch niemals so emotional reagieren habe sehen. In der ganzen Zeit, in der er hier war, war er komplett ruhig und hat nicht einmal über sein Leben gesprochen. Dann tauchen sie hier auf und sofort fängt er an zu weinen. Sie müssen früher ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens gewesen sein.«

Raymund seufzte und unterdrückte den Drang den Telefonhörer sofort wieder auf zu legen. Eigentlich wollte er mit dem Ganzen absolut nichts mehr zu tun haben. 

»Sie würden mir bei der Behandlung sehr helfen, wenn sie morgen noch einmal vorbei kommen würden. Ich würde gerne ausprobieren ob er in ihrer Gesellschaft gesprächiger ist. Außerdem könnten sie vielleicht sogar ein wichtiger Teil seines Heilungsprozesses sein«, fuhr Herr Oberdorf fort und schien sich ziemlich auf diese Idee fest zu fahren dem Ton seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen.

Die Idee gefiel Raymund auf gar keinen Fall, aber es fiel ihm einfach schwer anderen Leuten irgendetwas ab zu schlagen, weshalb er nach einigem hin und her zustimmte. Vielleicht würde es ja gar nicht so schlimm werden wie er es sich nun vorstellte.

 

»Raymund! Raymund!«, rief Alexander überschwänglich vor Freude und stürzte sich beinahe auf den Blonden. Als dieser bei der Anstalt angekommen war, hatte man ihn gleich in das Therapiezimmer gebracht, wo er erst einmal warten sollte. Es dauerte allerdings keine fünf Minuten bis Herr Oberdorf mit Alexander durch die Tür kam.

»Lass los!«, sagte Raymund sofort und drückte den Anderen von sich weg. Doch Alexander dachte gar nicht daran auf zu geben. Er versuchte es immer wieder, so lange bis Raymund entnervt aufgab und ihn einfach ließ. Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte sich der Schwarzhaarigen an seinen Arm und seufzte wohlig.

Herr Oberdorf hatte sich inzwischen auf den großen Chefsessel gegenüber dem Sofa gesetzt und beobachtete das ganze Spiel mit einer grübelnden Miene. »Alexander du scheinst Herrn De Moura aber sehr gern zu haben«, versuchte er vorsichtig ein Gespräch mit dem Jungen an zu fangen.

Alexander gab nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, machte aber ansonsten keine weiteren Anstalten ein Gespräch mit dem großgewachsenen Mann an zu fangen.  
»Magst du mir ein bisschen über euch beide erzählen? Wie habt ihr euch denn kennen gelernt?«

Weiterhin machte der Junge keine Anstalten mit dem Mann zu reden und dieser seufzte. Etwas wirklich Anderes war er ja eigentlich nicht gewohnt.

»Herr De Moura? Würden sie mir dann vielleicht einmal erzählen wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben und wie sich ihre Wege dann wieder getrennt haben?«

»Das ist schnell erzählt«, fing Raymund etwas grummelig an. Ihm gefiel es immer weniger hier zu sein. »Wir haben uns im Kindergarten kennen gelernt und haben dann halt viel zusammen gespielt.«

»Wir sind beste Freunde geworden!«, fuhr Alexander ihm dann ins Wort. Mit ihm schien er eher zu reden als mit Oberdorf.

»Von mir aus. Wir wurden so etwas wie beste Freunde und sind dann in der Schule auch in dieselbe Klasse gekommen. Alles war eigentlich ziemlich normal bis er komplett durchgedreht ist!«

»Ich bin nicht durchgedreht!«, fuhr Alexander ihm wieder ins Wort.

»Und ob du durchgedreht bist! Wie würdest du einen Mord denn bitte schön sonst nennen?«, fuhr Raymund ihn an und befreite seinen Arm aus seinem Griff.

»Aber du hast sie lieber gehabt als mich! Ich wollte doch nur, dass du mich genauso lieb hast wie ich dich. Und wenn du sie nicht mehr hattest, dann hättest du all deine Liebe mir geben können.«

»Du hast noch genauso einen an der Klatsche wie früher!«

Herr Oberdorf betrachtete das ganze Schauspiel ruhig. Natürlich hatte er all das schon vorher gewusst, aber er hatte gehofft genau solche Reaktionen von Alexander zu bekommen. In seinen Akten hatte alles über die Vorfälle im Hause De Moura gestanden und gerade deshalb hatte er ihn gebeten her zu kommen. Alexander hatte damals im jungen Alter von 12 Jahren Raymunds Eltern kaltblütig ermordet. Den Grund warum hatte er gerade zum ersten Mal aus Alexanders Mund gehört. Den jungen De Moura hatte man damals aus allem heraus gehalten um ihn zu schonen, denn immerhin waren seine Eltern von seinem besten Freund getötet worden. Deshalb hatte Herr Oberdorf auch nie wirklich eine Chance gehabt mit ihm zu reden bis jetzt.

Urplötzlich flog die Tür auf und ein braunhaariger Junge kam herein gestürmt. Hinter ihm war großer Tumult, aber er schlug die Tür sofort zu, so dass ihm keiner hinterher kam.  
»Was soll der Scheiß hier?«, brüllte er sofort herum.

»Christoph! Wir sind hier mitten in einer Sitzung! Geh gefälligst wieder zurück in dein Zimmer!«, sagte Herr Oberdorf mit strengem Ton und stand sogar von seinem Sessel auf.  
Raymund gefiel das gar nicht. Der Junge, dessen Name offensichtlich Christoph war, kam ihm mehr als aggressiv vor.

»Chris! Was machst du denn hier?«, fragte Alexander reichlich verwirrt.

Der Braunhaarige wand sofort seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Alexander zu, setzte sich zu ihm und nahm den Jungen in den Arm. »Du musst doch sonst auch nie zur Therapie, weil du mit dem Ekelpaket nicht reden willst. Warum musst du hin, wenn dieser komische blonde Typ dabei ist?« Christoph beäugte Raymund mit einem skeptischen Blick und drückte Alexander näher an sich heran.

»Das ist Raymund! Ich hab dir doch von ihm erzählt.«

Nun wurde der Blick von Christoph finster. »Das ist also der Typ, der deine Liebe einfach so abgelehnt hat? Du verdammter Dreckskerl!« Er war bereits im Innbegriff sich auf Raymund zu stürzen, doch wurde dann von starken Armen festgehalten. Herr Oberdorf war vorsichtigerweise aufgestanden und hatte die Tür aufgemacht, so dass zwei der Pfleger herein kommen konnten und das gerade rechtzeitig um sich den Braunhaarigen zu schnappen. Unter riesigem Protest schleiften sie den jungen Mann hinaus aus dem Zimmer.

»Entschuldigen sie bitte diesen kleinen Zwischenfall. Chris und Alexander stehen sich sehr nahe und er rastet gerne schnell aus, wenn mit ihm etwas passiert«, meinte Oberdorf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel.

»Na bitte du hast doch nun einen Freund. Wozu willst du mich denn dann noch? Der liebt dich anscheinend doch genug«, meinte Raymund dann zu Alexander um die Streiterei von vorher wieder auf zu nehmen.

»Aber… niemanden liebe ich mehr als dich«, meinte Alexander etwas kleinlaut. Er schien sich seiner Sache auch nicht so ganz sicher zu sein.

»Du redest einfach nur Mist. Und ich habe auch wirklich keine Lust dazu. Von mir aus versaure hier. Ich will absolut gar nichts mehr mit dem hier zu tun haben.«

»Aber… das kannst du doch nicht einfach so sagen…«

»Doch das kann ich! Meiner Meinung nach passt du hier hundertprozentig hin! Du bist einfach nur irre!«, meinte Raymund als Schlussargument und verlies dann demonstrativ den Raum. Er hörte zwar noch wie Alexander ihm hinterherrief, aber er ignorierte es einfach. 

Als er wieder bei der Eingangstür ankam, hatte Herr Oberdorf ihn inzwischen eingeholt.

»Herr De Moura! Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ihnen die ganze Situation unangenehm war, aber es würde mir wirklich helfen, wenn sie etwas länger dableiben würden.«

»Nein! Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich hab jetzt endgültig mit der Sache abgeschlossen! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich ihnen dabei nicht helfen kann. Aber da müssen sie wohl eine andere Methode finden mit ihm klar zu kommen.« Mit diesen Worten ging Raymund zurück nach Hause.

 

Einige Tage später erschien folgender Artikel in der Zeitung:

Gestern Abend gab es einen riesigen Tumult in dem Erholungszentrum St. Jakob auf dem großen Hügel. Der vor über 10 Jahren dort eingelieferte Alexander Hofmann, damals dort eingeliefert wegen dem Mord an zwei Menschen, beging Selbstmord. Unbemerkt von den Pflegern hing sich der Junge im Badezimmer mit einem Seil auf. Der Leiter, Klaus Oberdorf, wies jede Schuld von sich. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen seien stark genug gewesen und es soll auch keine besonderen Vorkommnisse gegeben haben, die dieses Ereignis ausgelöst haben könnte.


End file.
